A New Life
by amber75
Summary: Sequel to The Crossing Over. ObiWan, Padme & Yoda start their new lives after the fall of the Jedi Order. Will make no sense if you have not read the first story. Rating is now M.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here it is - the sequel, finally! I am SO sorry it has taken me SO long to start this! Many things have hit me all at once, which I was not anticipating. I wanted to have a couple of chapters, at least, under my belt before I posted. I am still quite busy and I don't want to keep you hanging too long in between chapters. This is a shorter chapter than my usual length, but I felt it was a good place to end it. Thank you all again, so much, for your interest in this story! I hope the sequel will not disappoint!

ooooo

Emperor Palpatine punched the button on his beeping com. "Yes?"

"_My Lord, we have been able to locate the ship that escaped from Mustafar. But it has been abandoned. The two Jedi and the senator did visit a medical center in a nearby system. A medical droid told us that the senator and her unborn child died of injuries sustained on Mustafar. It appears the Jedi took her body with them."_

"What leads do you have on their whereabouts?"

"_No one seems to know anything, My Lord."_

Sidious slammed his fist down on his desk. "Someone knows something! I suggest you become a little more persuasive in your questioning, Captain! I want General Kenobi, not your excuses!"

_Of course, My Lord. We will find him."_

"Do NOT fail me again, Captain."

The clone trooper knew full-well the implications in that tone. _"I…I won't, My Lord."_

Palpatine growled in frustration. _Blasted inept clones!_ This was exactly the kind of work he needed an apprentice to do! He stood up from his desk to gaze out his viewport. Truth be told, he was really angrier with himself. Obi-Wan had been right there on Mustafar – right within his grasp! Instead, he had delayed so he could verify Vader's death with his own eyes. Yet again, his dogged focus on Anakin Skywalker had caused him to overlook the one who was truly destined to be his apprentice.

Padme Amidala entered the Emperor's thoughts. He smiled at knowing now that she was dead. Obi-Wan Kenobi had lost everything and everybody he had ever cared about. That kind of pain and grief would make him more susceptible to the lure of the Dark Side. That would only be an advantage, of course, if he actually HAD Obi-Wan in his grasp! Perhaps it was time to call in the professionals. This kind of search was right up the alley of a bounty hunter…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme sat with Yoda and Obi-Wan at the table on their small ship. "So, where exactly are we going?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Yoda. "We're going to a system beyond the Outer Rim. It hasn't been explored or charted yet. The Jedi discovered it quite by accident not long after the Battle of Naboo."

"And you never told the senate about your discovery?"

"Will of the Force, our discovery was." Yoda's voice held no apology. "The key it was, to the future of the Jedi Order."

Padme's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Obi-Wan steepled his fingers in front of him. "Everything changed with the reemergence of the Sith. Ever since the inception of the Sith thousands of years ago, their main objectives have been to rule the galaxy and destroy the Jedi. The fact that they had chosen to reveal themselves told us that they had already set a plan to that end in motion. We knew that we had better be prepared for the worst." He laughed humorlessly. "Of course, our idea of what the worst would be could not compare to this."

"Knew we did, that should the plans of the Sith succeed, in grave danger the Order would be. Offer us a possibility of a future, this undiscovered system did." Yoda looked solemnly at Padme. "Call in favors, we on the Council did."

"You called in favors?" Padme looked back and forth between Obi-Wan and Yoda. "Forgive me, but that sounds very un-Jedi-like."

"Unorthodox, yes. But normal circumstances, these were not. Possible, donations made it for a secret refuge to be built."

Obi-Wan could see the understanding dawn on Padme's face. "No one outside of the Council knew about this project. Not even the donors were told exactly how their funds were to be used."

"Need a place to hide, regroup and continue training, we knew we might in the future." Yoda's ears drooped. "Anticipate the total decimation of our numbers, however, we did not."

"Tell me more about this place."

"It was built underground on a small moon in the system." Obi-Wan couldn't contain his awe as he elaborated. "The more we studied this moon, in particular, the more we knew that this discovery was a gift from the Force. There are particles in the atmosphere that mask Force signatures. So, even if the Sith did manage to find this system, they would not sense the presence of other Force users."

"That's amazing," Padme breathed. "How large is this refuge?"

"Large enough to house several hundred."

"But when you made this discovery, there were thousands of Jedi!"

Yoda nodded. "Willing to make that sacrifice, every Knight and Master would have been to preserve the Order."

"The main purpose was to keep…" Obi-Wan paused as his voice cracked. He took a deep, steadying breath. "…to keep the younglings safe," he whispered. Obi-Wan released his grief into the Force. Now was not the time.

Padme reached over and placed her hand on Obi-Wan's. Her heart ached for him. But then he looked back at her with renewed determination in his eyes. _When will he allow himself to grieve?_

Back under control, Obi-Wan continued. "Only enough adult Jedi were to go to help protect, raise and train the younglings. The base was designed to be like a miniature Temple, though more rudimentary and without the aesthetics."

Padme looked over at her sleeping children. "Will you train Luke and Leia to be Jedi?"

Yoda nodded his head. "Trained, they should be."

Obi-Wan studied Padme's face. "If you agree, that is."

Padme felt hope grow in her heart. Her children could be instrumental in rebuilding the Jedi Order! Perhaps they could undo what their father had done! A genuine smile formed on Padme's face. "Of course I agree! And I know that my children could have no better teachers."

It did Obi-Wan's heart good to see Padme's smile and to feel her hope. He could not agree with her last sentiment, though. He had completely bungled at teaching Anakin. He could not afford to make those same mistakes with Anakin's children. But at least Yoda would be there to teach alongside him. Obi-Wan pushed his doubts aside as he noticed Yoda's intent gaze.

Padme pondered the future lying before her. She would be alone with Yoda, her children and Obi-Wan...for how long? The rest of her life? Did that mean she could be with Obi-Wan in all the ways her heart longed to be? After everything that had transpired, would Obi-Wan even want that? Did he still love her, and would he even want her now? Her thoughts were interrupted by Obi-Wan's voice.

"There's something else you should know. We altered the medical droid's memory and the records at the medical facility to say that you and your unborn child died."

Padme's heart sunk. "My family will eventually hear about that! It'll break their hearts!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we felt it was the best way to ensure your safety, and that of Luke and Leia."

Padme sighed heavily. "You're right, of course." Would she never get to see her family again? Would they ever be able to know that she was alive and well?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had finally arrived at their new home. Obi-Wan led Padme into one of the many available rooms. Each room had a fresher, but no kitchen and no living area. The facility had been designed with utility in mind. There was a main kitchen and eating hall and a main living area for all to share. "How is this?"

Padme looked around at the large, plain room. "It will be just fine."

"I'll go get a crib for Luke and Leia." Obi-Wan left and headed for what would have been the infant nursery. He walked in and switched on the light. There were at least a dozen empty cribs in orderly lines. Mobiles hung over each one. Stuffed animals, changing tables, diapers and wipes occupied the countertops. It had everything a nursery could need, except the babies. Grief hit Obi-Wan with the force of speeder, bringing him to his knees. Sobs wrenched from his throat as he finally allowed himself to grieve for all who had been lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are so awesome!

ooooooo

Padme looked up as Obi-Wan entered, pushing a crib full of baby supplies in front of him. He had been gone quite a while. Looking at his face and his bloodshot eyes, she could tell that he had been crying. She felt some relief at that knowledge. Obi-Wan had kept his feelings bottled up for too long. He had been strong for everyone else long enough. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome," he replied softly as he situated the crib against the wall.

Padme got up from the bed with Luke and placed him in Obi-Wan's arms. She went back and scooped up Leia. "Will you show me around?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan walked out into the hallway. He paused as Yoda came hobbling in their direction.

"Getting settled, are you?"

Padme gave Yoda a small smile. "Slowly, but surely. Obi-Wan was about to give me the official tour."

"Join you, I will."

They first went to the large kitchen, where C3PO and R2D2 were putting away supplies provided by Bail Organa. From there, they encountered the large training room, which was fully equipped with training droids and probes, lightsabers, as well as other equipment. There was a separate exercise room with all different kinds of exercise machines and paraphernalia. There was even a small, unfilled pool.

They came across a room set aside for a meditation garden. Hundreds of different seed types were in storage, ready to be planted. This was something that greatly excited Yoda, who loved to garden. They found the medical facility, which was already stocked. They had brought along a medical droid to staff it, thanks again to the insistence of Bail Organa. The last place they toured was the large communal living area. There were two large, curved sofas and several recliners in the open, two-story tall room. The main focus of the room was the grand fireplace in the center of the far wall.

Padme was quite impressed with the facility. It lacked the beauty and the grandeur of the Jedi Temple, but it could easily be comfortable enough to call home. She had enjoyed the tour, except for when they passed by the infant nursery and the toddler room. That moment had been hard on all of them. Padme had noticed Yoda's ears droop and Obi-Wan's jaw tighten – subtle signs of the loss felt by these two Jedi.

When they returned to Padme's room, Yoda stopped and looked up at her. "What think you, Padme?"

"I think the place is amazing. The children and I will be very comfortable here."

"Glad you like it, I am. Obi-Wan?"

"I'm very impressed, Master. It's a fine facility." Obi-Wan couldn't exactly muster much in the way of enthusiasm. All the tour had done was remind him of the original purpose of this place, and how truly empty it was. A heavy melancholy had settled in his heart.

Yoda glanced at Padme and gave Obi-Wan a knowing look. This was what he had sensed about their future. This was the time for them help each other heal. "Tell C3PO to start dinner, I will. Have him notify you when it is ready, I will."

"Thank you, Master."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme lay down on her bed next to her sleeping infants. She was waiting for Obi-Wan to get back from the nursery with a couple of rocking chairs. She didn't like the idea of him going back to a place that caused him so much pain, but he had insisted that rocking chairs were a must with infants. He was probably right. Obi-Wan had more experience with babies than she did.

Obi-Wan walked in a few minutes later with two floating, wooden rocking chairs in front of him.

Padme smiled at the sight. "The Force really does come in handy, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." Obi-Wan gave her a small, quick smile. He still was feeling melancholy. Now that they were finally here in their permanent home, the weight of everything was pushing him down. He walked over to the other side of the bed and carefully sat down next to the still-slumbering infants. Obi-Wan gently stroked Leia's tiny fist. Maybe he could take solace in these two new lives and their possibilities for the future – a future the babies at the Jedi Temple had been denied.

Padme watched Obi-Wan with a heavy heart. His grief was palpable. She wanted to help him so badly! But would he let her? Padme decided that she HAD to try. She went over and sat down beside him.

Obi-Wan looked up when Padme took hold of his hand. Her chocolate eyes were pools of concern and mutual pain. With her other hand she stroked the side of his bearded face. Obi-Wan searched her eyes for…what? For help? For hope? For love? He couldn't say. But as she pulled him into her embrace, he knew this was what he needed. He needed the comfort and warmth she always radiated. As the oppressing and numbing blanket of sorrow started to lift, the tears began to fall. There were no sobs this time, just silent tears of heartache and loss.

Padme held on to Obi-Wan as tight as she could. No words were necessary. Just being held by each other right now was enough. Her own tears were wetting his tunic, as his were wetting hers. They were together. They had each other. They could get through this! After a while, Obi-Wan started to pull away. Padme took in his wet face and his red eyes. She lovingly wiped the tear tracks from his face and gave him a soft kiss.

Obi-Wan smiled softly at Padme. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Obi-Wan. Anytime you need to talk or just have some company, I'm here."

"I know that. And the same goes for you. I'll take the room right next to yours so…"

"No!" Padme bit her lip, surprised by the intensity of her reaction. She continued in a softer tone. "Please stay here with us, Obi-Wan. I…I really need your company right now." Padme implored him with her eyes.

Obi-Wan could not say no to her. "Alright, Padme, I'll stay."

Padme released the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you. I'm sure Luke and Leia will love having you close at hand. They're already rather attached to you."

Looking down at the babies, Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "How can you tell when all they do is sleep?"

"A mother can tell."

Obi-Wan turned back to Padme. So much had changed…including her. She was a mother now. He had known she would make a great mother when he had seen how good she was with James, Devin and Kira. Obi-Wan smiled as he took her hand in his. "You're a wonderful mother, Padme."

Padme was deeply touched by the sincerity written on Obi-Wan's face. Her mouth quirked upward playfully. "How can you tell when I've only been a mother for a few days?"

"A man can tell." Obi-Wan reciprocated her playful smile. He looked down at the infants a moment later. "I think Leia is about to wake up. She's hungry."

"Now I'm really glad you're staying here. You can be my 'unhappy baby alert.'" Padme grinned as she picked Leia up and moved to one of the rocking chairs.

"I'll do my best." Obi-Wan quickly averted his gaze as Padme unbuttoned her top to nurse Leia. He busied himself with Luke, who was also starting to wake up. He picked up the infant and rested him on his shoulder. Obi-Wan rubbed Luke's small back in gentle circles as he used the Force to soothe him. He smiled as the infant let out soft cooing sounds.

"I told you that they would love having you around." Padme gladly took in the sight of Obi-Wan and Luke. She marveled at the contented sounds coming from her son. Obi-Wan was a natural with children of all ages.

"I'm cheating. I'm using the Force."

"That isn't cheating, that's using the available resources."

Obi-Wan smiled over at Padme. "Ever the politician."

Padme snorted. "Coming from you, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." She shook her head in exasperation when Obi-Wan gave her an amused look that said, '_I'm not going to tell you, either.'_

When Leia was done eating, Padme handed her over to Obi-Wan in exchange for Luke. As Luke settled in to eat, Padme looked over at Obi-Wan. He was now seated in the other rocking chair with an already-slumbering Leia. She found herself wondering again what the future would hold for all of them. Would Obi-Wan desire to be a father to Luke and Leia? Would he desire to act like a husband to her? Padme's heart thrilled at the thought. Obi-Wan suddenly looked over at her, as though hearing her unspoken questions.

Obi-Wan looked over at Padme, questions suddenly filling his mind. What would life here mean for them? Should he be acting like a father to Luke and Leia? What would happen between him and Padme now that there was no Anakin and no Jedi Order? Obi-Wan felt a bit of excitement at the possibilities, along with trepidation and confusion. Whatever did happen, they needed to give themselves time – time to mourn and time to heal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan stood in the fresher that night brushing his teeth. Bail Organa had been so generous in giving them the supplies they would need to survive here. The man had thought of everything – even the need for tooth brushes, toothpaste and sleeping attire. It amazed him how he had managed to get all the right supplies together in such a short time. Obi-Wan counted himself blessed in having an ally like Bail Organa in these dark times.

Obi-Wan walked out of the fresher as Padme was laying Luke in the crib beside his sister. He walked over to gaze down at the tiny siblings. As many infants as he had seen through the years, it never ceased to amaze him just how tiny they were! He reached down and lightly brushed his thumb over delicate little fingers.

Padme found herself falling in love with Obi-Wan all over again. The look of child-like awe on his face was one of the most endearing pictures she had ever witnessed. Even with that confounded beard, he could still look like an innocent boy, or even an angel. "_Are you an angel?"_ A very young Anakin had asked her that once. She almost wanted to utter the question to her current companion. Instead, Padme just stood back and enjoyed the beauty of the scene – the beauty of the man she loved.

Obi-Wan finally looked up from his perusal of the precious, little forms in the crib. "I suppose we'd better get some sleep." He walked over to the side of the bed closest to the crib. If he could sense Luke or Leia about to wake up, maybe he could get out of bed without disturbing Padme. They had some baby formula, so he would just use that if they should wake up hungry.

Padme got in on the other side of the bed, fully aware of why Obi-Wan had chosen the side he did. She wondered if he even knew what it meant to think of himself first. He needed to get a good night's sleep. He hadn't slept much at all since this whole mess started. In fact, he probably hadn't slept much since leaving to confront General Grievous.

As Padme settled in beside Obi-Wan, she wondered briefly if he would mind if she cuddled up to him. The strong need to be in his arms quickly overrode any hesitation. She scooted close to him and rested her head on his chest. A triumphant smile appeared on her face as Obi-Wan put his arm around her and held her close. Padme fell asleep to the comforting sound of his beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your thoughtful reviews! I treasure them! To TrueBlueJP90: Will the new hideout only be a training place for Luke and Leia or others as well? I guess you'll have to keep readingto find out:-) To Lincoln Six Echo: I actually do like Ewan in a beard. It's grown on me (pardon the pun) over time. But I do still prefer him clean-shaven, as it's criminal to cover such a beautiful face!

ooooooo

Obi-Wan entered the room that would eventually hold the meditation garden. Yoda was planting seeds in the ready soil. Obi-Wan stopped and allowed a nostalgic smile. Many a time he had found Yoda in the meditation gardens or in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at the Jedi Temple taking care of the various flora.

"Something on your mind, young one?"

"Not really, Master. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Obi-Wan seated himself next to the smaller Jedi and began to help him dig the holes for the seeds.

"Fine, I am." Yoda eyed Obi-Wan speculatively. "And you?"

"I'm…better. Having Padme and the babies around is a comfort." Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to the Temple – to the babies in the nursery and the little toddlers who had been so full of life. His stomach twisted at the memory.

"Let go, you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda turned to him. "Easy, it is not, even for a Master of my experience. This heavy a loss, I have not experienced in almost 900 years of life. But let it go, we must – even a grief as large as this."

"I know, Master. It's just that putting it into practice is proving difficult."

Yoda placed seeds into one of the holes Obi-Wan had made. "Staying with Padme and the younglings, are you?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Yes, Master." He couldn't help but wonder if Yoda disapproved.

"Mmm. Good, that is."

Obi-Wan's head popped up in surprise. "Good?"

"Help you to let go, they can."

Obi-Wan continued to dig holes in thoughtful silence. He wasn't the only one who needed comfort. Padme had suffered great loss, as well. She had lost her husband – even though the marriage wasn't really happy. She had lost her career, everything she had ever worked for, and had even lost contact with her beloved family. On top of that, she would probably never be able to go back to her cherished homeworld of Naboo. Obi-Wan wanted to be every bit as much comfort to Padme as she had been and would continue to be for him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A series of beeps and toots stopped Obi-Wan in his tracks as he passed by the kitchen. "Hi, R2, 3PO."

"Master Kenobi, R2 wants to know if you would like something to eat."

"Thanks, R2, but not right now."

C3PO looked down as R2D2 beeped some more. "Would you like some tea?"

Obi-Wan gave the smaller droid an amused smile. "Maybe later, R2. I'd like to go check on Padme and the babies." He patted the domed top and turned to go.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he heard a twitter that sounded like resignation. R2D2 had become extremely attentive to him since the incidents on Mustafar. The droid almost seemed to be trying to make amends for his former master's behavior. After all, R2 had witnessed everything that happened there. The response of the droid seemed eerily human.

Sensing that Leia was distressed, Obi-Wan picked up his pace. He walked into their room to find Padme nursing Luke in one of the rocking chairs. Leia was in the crib squalling. Padme's relief was evident as he went over to the crib and scooped the infant into his arms.

Padme was amazed at how quickly a baby could stop crying. Leia was gazing up at Obi-Wan with her big, brown eyes, hiccupping every now and again. He was speaking to her in soothing tones. "You have impeccable timing, as usual, Obi-Wan. Leia seemed to think that Luke had nursed long enough and that it was her turn."

Obi-Wan gently wiped at Leia's still-damp face. "She just wanted some attention, too. Didn't you, Princess?"

Padme's brow lifted at that. "Princess?"

"And why not? Her mother WAS once a queen."

Padme snorted. "Leia is going to be SUCH a daddy's girl!" A blush crept up her face as she realized what she said. That was making a rather large assumption!

Obi-Wan just smiled as he brought Leia over to her. He reflected on Padme's words as he put Luke over his shoulder to burp him. Helping to take care of Leia and Luke was acting like a balm on his wounded heart. Obi-Wan was finding that he felt at home in the role of father. Actually, it was really more of a reminder. He had felt completely at home in his fatherly and husbandly role while he and Padme took care of James, Devin and Kira.

Padme bit her lower lip nervously as she watched Obi-Wan. He appeared to be lost in thought. Was he put off by her words? Did he not want to be a father to her children? She wanted nothing more than to have again what she and Obi-Wan had shared at the Jedi Temple. No, that wasn't true. Padme wanted MORE – more completeness, more intimacy, more of Obi-Wan the man.

But would Obi-Wan want that after she had deceived him and hurt him so badly? He had said that he had forgiven her, but had he really, deep down? Would he be wary to give his heart completely to her? Padme tried to will herself to calm down. It was too soon to fret over what may or may not happen between her and Obi-Wan. She couldn't push him. He needed time to heal. They BOTH needed time to heal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme lay beside Obi-Wan in bed that night. She just couldn't stand it any longer! She had to know! Padme sat up, propping her weight on her elbow. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes, coming out of his light meditation.

"Did I offend you by what I said earlier? I know it was presumptive of me to assume you would want to be a father to Luke and Leia. It's just…" Her words were halted when Obi-Wan placed his finger over her mouth.

"Why would you think I was offended?"

"You were just so quiet and…"

"I'm sorry, Padme. I never meant to give you that impression. I've just been trying to work things through in my head."

"I know." Padme sighed heavily. "You've been through so much."

Obi-Wan sat up in a smooth motion. "Padme, you haven't exactly been unaffected by everything that's happened, either!"

Padme sat up fully, as well. "Not like you. On top of everything else, you were lied to by the two people you trusted most." She looked away guiltily.

Obi-Wan took Padme's chin in his hand and gently made her face him. "When I told you that I had forgiven you, I meant it."

Tears started to slide down Padme's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry for hurting you! I'm so sorry for everything that's happened!"

Obi-Wan pulled Padme into his arms and let her cry. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. "I understand why you felt you couldn't tell me about your marriage. I also understand how much it pained you to hide the truth from me." Obi-Wan ran his fingers through her long, silky hair. "As for everything else that has happened, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I owe YOU an apology."

Padme pulled back from Obi-Wan suddenly. "What?"

"If I had not failed in training Anakin, this wouldn't have happened. Anakin wouldn't have fallen." Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, not feeling able to look Padme in the eye anymore.

"Do you really think that this nightmare that has ensnared the galaxy is YOUR fault?" Padme was completely horrified that Obi-Wan could even think such a thing! "Anakin was an adult. He made his own choices. You did nothing but try to guide him on the path of Light."

"And I failed. It was my responsibility as his master to keep him on the right path, to instill an unwavering sense of duty, to help him work through his doubts and his problems."

"Obi-Wan, you taught him everything a Jedi should know. But more importantly, you led by example. You were the living, breathing, walking model of everything you taught him. Anakin's failure to live up to your teaching and your example was just that, HIS failure, not yours."

Padme felt that maybe, just maybe, her words were starting to sink in, and so continued. "Tell me something. Do you blame Master Yoda for Count Dooku's fall into darkness?"

"No, of course not!"

"Why?"

"Because Dooku was a Jedi Master in his own right. He was well aware of the consequences of the choices he made."

"Anakin was a full Knight. Are you saying he was completely unaware of the consequences of his choices? If he did not have a full grasp on knowing right from wrong, Light from Dark, why was he knighted?"

"It's not that he didn't know, he was just…"

Padme folded her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He didn't really know what to think right now. Padme's words made sense, but guilt over Anakin's fall and Anakin's death were still gnawing at him. He was a Jedi Master! He should be able to let go of the guilt and the grief. Right now, however, he felt completely unequal to the task.

It hurt Padme to see Obi-Wan looking so lost, so vulnerable. But in a way, she also felt honored that he trusted her enough to allow her to see it – especially after she'd betrayed him…_No! I have to let that go!_ Obi-Wan needed her and she was not going to wallow in the past!

Padme eyed Obi-Wan speculatively. "Take off your shirt."

Obi-Wan turned back to her in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. Take off your shirt."

Obi-Wan shot her another questioning gaze before complying.

"Now lay down on your stomach."

Again, Obi-Wan complied.

Padme scooted over to him on her knees, settling right next to his torso. She immediately set to work massaging his shoulders. Obi-Wan's muscles were in hard knots of tension. Padme skillfully worked on each one until the muscles were loose and pliant underneath her hands. Then she switched to a more relaxing massage, working in a slow pattern up the entire length of his back, up his neck, and back down along his sides.

Obi-Wan sighed contentedly. He didn't realize how tightly wound up he was. When Padme first started the massage, it had been pretty painful. But it was a good pain. What she was doing now, though, felt marvelous! Padme was taking care of him and it felt really…nice. His eyes started to droop as she continued her now-gentle ministrations.

Padme smiled as she noticed that he was starting to fall asleep. _Good. He needs it._ She tried to ignore just how good the smooth skin of his back felt, the feel of the lean muscle along his shoulders and down his arms..._Well, one thing hasn't changed. I'm still powerfully attracted to him._

Padme stopped her soothing movements when she realized Obi-Wan was sound asleep. She pulled the covers over him and tucked them around his frame. Then she carefully got in on her side, feeling a twinge of disappointment that she wouldn't be able to pillow her head on his chest. Padme looked over at Obi-Wan's sleeping, peaceful countenance and her heart swelled. How she loved this man! How she wished she could make that same peace follow him in waking. With that last thought, Padme closed her eyes and soon followed him into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO, SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Things at work have been crazy, plus I had finals in my two classes. Needless to say, I didn't have much time for leisure writing. Thank you, Kenobifan, for e-mailing me about the story! I hope you're not disappointed!

ooooooo

A few days later, Obi-Wan was heading back to the room he shared with Padme and the babies. He had been thoroughly exploring their new home. He had checked out all of the maintenance areas and every nook and cranny he had found on the map that he had already put to memory. Obi-Wan was very glad that they had R2D2 here. The droid would certainly come in handy should anything mechanical decide to break down.

As Obi-Wan neared the room, he got the distinct impression that things weren't right. He sensed a lot of distress. When he walked into the room, he could understand why. Both Luke and Leia were crying, but then, so was their mother. Padme was sitting on the bed with Leia in her arms. Luke was lying on the bed beside them.

Padme looked up at Obi-Wan desperately. "Nothing I do seems to help! They won't stop crying!" Tear tracks were glistening on her face.

Obi-Wan picked Luke up in an effort to calm him. He didn't seem to have his usual magic touch, as Luke continued to cry. Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and used that to calm Luke down. When he finally did, Obi-Wan laid him down on the bed and did the same with Leia.

Once Leia stopped crying, Obi-Wan put her down on the bed and gathered Padme in a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. "I'll take care of Luke and Leia. Why don't you go have a cup of tea and just relax. Take some time for yourself."

"I don't really even know why I'm crying." Padme felt guilty for reacting like this to her own children.

"I do." Obi-Wan pulled back to look into Padme's eyes. He gently wiped the moisture from her face. "You've been through a lot lately. You've lost a lot. And you became the mother of not one, but two children."

Padme laughed sardonically. "I'm sure my fluxing hormones aren't helping."

"I figured I'd leave that unsaid." Obi-Wan gave Padme a small smile.

"Good choice."

Taking Padme's hand, Obi-Wan pulled her up from the bed. "Go on."

Padme glanced at her children, looking uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Obi-Wan took Padme by the shoulders and started steering her towards the door. "We'll be fine."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme walked down the hall from the kitchen area, having decided to walk around her new home after enjoying a cup of tea. She came up to the door to the meditation garden and paused. Obi-Wan had told her that Yoda had been planting diligently in there the last few days. She entered the large room, having the sudden desire to speak with the wise, old Jedi.

Yoda looked up from his soil perch. "Ah, Padme. Come, help me plant, hmm?"

Padme shook her head ruefully as she sat down next to Yoda. As usual, he seemed to have been expecting her. "I hear you've been busy in here."

"Calming, gardening is. Try it, you should." Yoda patted down the soil over his latest deposit of seeds. "Watching the younglings, Obi-Wan is, hmm?"

"Yes. I was having a rather bad afternoon and he relieved me of duty."

"A way with younglings, he has always had."

"Yes, I know." Padme studied the small Master, wondering how to phrase her question. "Master Yoda, do you…do you blame Obi-Wan for Anakin's fall?" She held her breath, readying herself to come to Obi-Wan's defense.

Yoda paused from his work with a heavy sigh. "Blame him, I do not."

Padme released her breath in abject relief. Obi-Wan's words of guilt had been eating at her. She had wondered if this diminutive Master had given Obi-Wan a reason to feel that way. Now she felt bad for even thinking it. She should have known better than that.

"Culpability, we all had to some degree. But Anakin's, the choices were."

"Obi-Wan blames himself, Master Yoda, for everything that's gone wrong. I've tried to tell him that it isn't his fault – and I think I was even able to help him see a bit of reason in that regard. But I can tell that the guilt is still there. I can see it in his eyes."

"Carry more than his share of blame, Obi-Wan always has. Part of his nature, it is." Yoda heaved another sigh as he stopped his work completely and faced Padme. "Blind he was, to a certain degree, about Anakin's faults. But to blame for them, he was not."

"I wish…" Padme ducked her head. "I don't want him to blame himself anymore."

"Love him, you do." It was a statement, not a question.

Padme's head popped up at that. "Yes. Very much."

Yoda nodded his head. "Help him, you can."

Those words encouraged Padme more than she could express. "Master Yoda, you once told me that if it were up to you, you would allow Obi-Wan a formal attachment." Padme drew in her courage and looked the tiny Jedi in the eye. "Does that still hold true?"

Yoda studied her for a moment. "It does." He placed his clawed hand upon hers. "But ready for that right now, he is not. Wounded, he is – as are you. Push him, you should not. Let go of his guilt and his grief, he must first."

"When the time is right, and if Obi-Wan so desires, will we have your blessing?"

"Have it, you will."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme now lay on a sofa in the large living area, thinking. She kept mulling over her conversation with Yoda. She felt immensely better knowing that he didn't hold Obi-Wan responsible for Anakin's fall. But most of all, she was excited beyond measure that he approved of a relationship between her and Obi-Wan.

Padme knew she had to be patient, but she was finding it hard to not want to push. She loved Obi-Wan so much! Ever since her time in the Temple, she had tried to imagine what her life would have been like had she been married to him instead of Anakin. When Anakin had made love to her, she had fantasized about that beautiful man who had greeted her wearing nothing but a damp towel her first day at the Temple. Her fantasies hadn't really been fair to Anakin, but it had been the only way she could cope.

Padme had lived for her almost daily com calls from Obi-Wan. He had become her dearest friend and her most trusted confidant. He made her laugh when he sensed she was down. He made her feel safe and at peace by his mere presence. She truly felt Obi-Wan was her soul mate. Padme thought back to what her mother had told her at the Temple – that the Force would not unveil her soul mate if they would never get to be together.

Now, here they were together. No Anakin, no Jedi Order. Yes, Padme was mourning Anakin's loss – not as a widow, but as a friend. Of course, she was mourning the loss of the Republic and the loss of the Jedi. But the loss of the Jedi was not near as personal or painful to her as it was to Obi-Wan. Yes, she was grieving, but it was a grief greatly helped by having the man she loved to lean on. Knowing that Obi-Wan wanted to be with her and share a life her would be the greatest comfort and joy of all.

_Patience…_Padme snorted. It was not her area of greatest strength. But she would try to be patient for Obi-Wan's sake. Better that than pushing too hard and thus pushing him away. Padme got up from the sofa and headed back towards her room. She had been gone for several hours now.

When Padme walked into the room, her steps slowed and her heart seemed to instantly expand. The room was dimly illuminated by the night light they always left on. Obi-Wan was asleep on the bed. Laying on his chest, side by side, were Luke and Leia, also asleep. Their tiny bodies were rising and falling with Obi-Wan's breaths. His hands were resting on each infant's back to keep them in place. The sheer beauty of the scene was enough to take Padme's breath away.

Padme quietly pulled one of the rocking chairs over towards the bed. She was determined to observe this wonderful image as long as she could, etching into her memory. Only as she sat did she notice R2D2 in the corner, watching over her loved ones like a sentinel. She smiled and nodded over at the droid, but immediately returned her focus to the occupants of the bed.

A while later, as Obi-Wan started to stir, Padme got up from the chair to greet him. She smiled down into groggy, blinking blue eyes. She couldn't resist running her fingers through his soft hair, brushing it back from his forehead. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi." Obi-Wan smiled as Padme placed a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful."

Obi-Wan raised his brow at the complete change in Padme's disposition. He could feel the joy radiating from her. That served to lift his spirits. "I'm glad." He glanced down at the bundles still asleep on his chest. "It doesn't appear that I'm going to be able to move anytime soon," he said ruefully.

"No, it doesn't." Padme pulled the rocking chair even closer to the bed before sitting down. She stroked the hand resting on Leia's back. Long fingers twined with hers. As those sky blue eyes locked onto hers, she had to start up her new mantra. _Patience, patience, patience…_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been trying to upload this chapter for days! I kept getting an error. Argh! Anyway, here is the latest. Thank you so much for your reviews! You keep me writing!

oooooooo

Obi-Wan woke early the next morning. Padme was still asleep, her head pillowed on his chest, her arms and legs wrapped securely around him. He had to tamp down his body's natural response to having this beautiful woman in such intimate proximity. That action was becoming a very necessary part of their sleeping arrangement.

Guilt yet again struck Obi-Wan. Anakin hadn't even been gone two weeks yet, and here he was sleeping with his widow. Of course, he and Padme had not done anything but lie here together and actually SLEEP, but still. The fact that he desired to do more made him feel like he was betraying Anakin – Anakin as he was before he turned to the Dark Side.

_Widow._ _Padme is Anakin's widow._ Oh, how it hurt to acknowledge that fact! The day he had found out that Padme and Anakin were married was one of the worst days of his life. It had felt like someone had grabbed onto his heart, pulled it out of his chest and stomped it into the ground. It was that day when he realized just how much he loved Padme.

Now here they were together. Anakin was gone and his life as a Jedi irreversibly altered. But could he truly embrace a relationship with Padme? Even though the Jedi Order was gone, shouldn't the principles he had adhered to as a Master of the Order be the same? He wanted to be with her, he truly did. He wanted to be a father to Luke and Leia. But SHOULD he? Wouldn't it be hypocritical for him to have felt so betrayed by Anakin's attachment to Padme and then engage in one himself?

Obi-Wan just didn't know what to think right now about any of this. He would have to sort through it all eventually, but right now that task seemed too large. His gaze moved to Padme as she shifted in her sleep, appearing to try and snuggle even closer to him. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile as she sighed contentedly. He had to admit, waking up like this every morning was really nice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan paused in the hallway, sensing Yoda was nearby. Sure enough, he soon heard the telltale grunting and clicking of the walking stick. "Hello, Master."

"Obi-Wan." Yoda looked up with an expression that did not bode well for the person on the receiving end of it.

It dawned on Obi-Wan that Yoda was practically straining his neck looking up at him. He quickly knelt. "Did you need me for something?"

Yoda continued to gaze at Obi-Wan – that gaze that seemed to penetrate to one's very soul. "When last did you meditate, hmm?"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt like a young initiate having to explain why he was late for class. "Ah, I've, uhm, done some light meditation."

"And deep meditation?"

"Not for some time, Master." Obi-Wan dropped his sheepish gaze.

"Hmph." Yoda turned and started down the hall. "Come. Meditate together, we will."

"But…" Obi-Wan decided against arguing with the persistent little troll. He didn't like leaving Padme alone with the babies for too long, though. He obediently followed behind Yoda, but poked his head into kitchen when he saw C3PO and R2D2. "Hey, would you two please go keep Padme company? Help her any way you can with Luke and Leia, okay?"

C3PO reluctantly followed R2D2, who was already on his way to do as Obi-Wan asked. When he knew Obi-Wan and Yoda were out of earshot, he felt free to voice his dismay. "I don't know anything about babies! I'm a protocol droid, not a nanny!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoda and Obi-Wan made themselves comfortable on the floor of the large living area. Yoda smacked Obi-Wan on the knee with his stick. "Let go of your grief without meditating, you cannot!"

"I know, Master." Obi-Wan knew better than to voice the many excuses that were entering his mind. When Yoda closed his eyes, he followed suit – working to empty his mind.

"Fault yourself for Anakin's fall, you do."

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open. Yoda still had his eyes closed, looking quite peaceful. Leave it to the perceptive Master to get right to the heart of the matter. "Yes." Obi-Wan's voice came out a harsh whisper. "I failed in training him, Master."

"So sure, are you?"

Obi-Wan laughed harshly. "Considering the circumstances, yes."

Yoda slowly opened his eyes. "Train him well, you did."

Obi-Wan shot Yoda an incredulous look. "How can you say that after all that has happened?"

"See this as Anakin's failure, why do you not?"

"If I had trained him properly, he would have known how to deal with the temptations of the Dark Side."

"Tell Anakin about your fight with the Sith apprentice on Naboo, did you?"

A crease formed between Obi-Wan's eyebrows. "Yes."

"Tell him of the temptations you overcame in that fight, did you?"

Obi-Wan's mind went back to that conversation with his young, pre-teened apprentice. Anakin had been going on and on about how unbeatable his master, "The Sith Killer," was and how he was the best Jedi in the Order.

"_Anakin, I need to set you straight about my battle with the Sith. It wasn't all honor and courage. I learned a tough lesson that day, besides losing Qui-Gon."_

_Anakin looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_I was caught behind the last laser wall in the corridor leading to the melting pit area. I watched helplessly as Qui-Gon and the Sith continued to fight. And I had to watch as that Sith plunged his lightsaber through Qui-Gon's chest." Obi-Wan took a deep breath before continuing. "When that laser wall disappeared, I came after that Sith with all of my grief and anger channeled into one purpose – killing him."_

"_Well, it worked didn't it?"_

"_No, Anakin, it didn't. I held my own for a while, but I lost my focus. That's what happens when you fight with emotion, rather than with the Force. He sent me flying head over heels into the melting pit."_

_Anakin gasped. "But, how…"_

_Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, the Force was still with me, despite my lapse in emotional control. I was able to grab hold of a fixture on the side of the pit. At that point, my training finally came back to me. I let go of my emotions and opened myself completely to the flow of the Force."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_I was able to launch myself from the pit, call Qui-Gon's lightsaber to me (since the Sith had kicked mine into the pit) and cut the Sith in half."_

"_Wow! Master, you are the coolest!"_

_Obi-Wan ran his hand down his face. That was not exactly the point he was trying to make with this story! "No, Padawan, no. It was only when I used my training, when I let go of my emotions and focused on the Force that I was able to defeat the Sith. I came very close to dying that day because I lost emotional control. But more than that, fighting in anger the way I did could have lead me to the Dark Side. It could have led me to the very thing I was fighting against."_

"_But you could never turn to the Dark Side."_

"_That isn't true, Anakin. No one is beyond temptation. All Jedi must remember their training and not let emotion get the better of them, or they could find themselves on a very slippery slope." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Take it from me, my young padawan, don't let emotion rule your actions, for it will never end well."_

Obi-Wan's eyes refocused on the small Master sitting in front of him. "Yes, I told him."

"Leave him unarmed against temptation, you did not." Yoda folded his clawed hands in his lap. "Anakin's weaknesses – his own, they were. Unwilling, he was, to let go of his attachments. Selfishly, he hung onto them, to the detriment of everyone."

"I was blind to the depth of Anakin's turmoil."

"To a point, perhaps. Completely clear-sighted, however, the Council was not." Yoda continued at Obi-Wan's questioning look. "Knew, Mace and I did, that somewhat dependent on you, Anakin was. In hindsight, obvious it is, that lost without you, he was."

Obi-Wan wearily raked his hand through his hair. "I was not aware of his dependence until Padme pointed it out to me. But if I had tried to separate myself from him…"

"Hurt and angry he would have become. Know how to deal with it, he wouldn't have."

"I know. If I just would have seen it sooner…"

"Anakin's bond with you – kept him on the side of Light, it did. Your presence, steady him, it did. Fault yourself for not being able to be with him at all times, you cannot."

"If only.."

"No! Talk about what could have been, you must not!" Yoda softened his voice. "The will of the Force, we may not always understand, but accept it, we must."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Do you really think that this disaster is the will of the Force?"

"Know the answer to that, you do. Happen by accident, nothing does. Just as an accident, your training Anakin, was not." Yoda watched Obi-Wan solemnly as he tried to ingest those last words. "Knew, I did, the first time I saw you, that important to the Jedi Order, you would be. Finished with you, the Force is not."

Yoda closed his eyes again and reached out to the Force. He smiled slightly when he felt Obi-Wan do the same. He would see to it that Obi-Wan meditated – really meditated – every day. He and Padme would both see to it that this young man did not shoulder burdens of guilt that were not his to bear.


	6. Chapter 6

I was actually able to upload this chapter on the first try! Whoo hoo! Your feedback is so thoughtful and SO enjoyed. Thank you VERY much for your faithfulness in reviewing!

ooooooo

A couple of weeks later, Obi-Wan got up from the living area floor after finishing his morning meditation. Now that he was back in the habit of meditating, Yoda was no longer insisting on joining him. He really was a persistent little troll. Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Yoda had always been one to take him under his wing and even push him along for his own good. That would probably never change.

Obi-Wan did feel better. Meditating was helping quite a bit. No sooner did that thought occur, than another, more cynical one took its place. What kind of Jedi Master was he to have neglected something so vital? He had lectured Anakin about that very thing MANY times! He felt very much the hypocrite. Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He wasn't acting much like a Jedi. Yes, his life had just gone through a complete upheaval, but shouldn't that be the time when his training truly kicked in? Isn't THAT the measure of true commitment?

As Obi-Wan went through the doorway, he pasted on a smile for Padme's benefit. "Hi."

Padme turned from her position by the crib. "Hi." She acknowledged his smile with one of her own. She knew that his smile wasn't genuine. It didn't reach his eyes. Her worry for him increased a notch. Padme had been thrilled when Obi-Wan told her that he was starting to meditate daily again. She had hoped that it would ease his grief and his guilt. Well, he did seem to be less plagued with grief, but he seemed to still be struggling with guilt. There was also something more, something deeper even than guilt in Obi-Wan's eyes – there was self-recrimination.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes." Padme made a mental note to talk with Yoda about her concerns.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme hit the buzzer beside Yoda's door. Obi-Wan was watching Luke and Leia. He had insisted that she take the whole afternoon off. She was extremely grateful, for it gave her the opportunity to talk with Yoda alone.

The door slid open to reveal the aged Master. "Come in, Padme."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Tea, I have. Like some, would you?"

"Yes, thank you."

Padme settled herself in one of the two available chairs. She smiled as a full cup of tea floated toward her. She carefully took it in hand as Yoda settled in the other chair.

"Speak about Obi-Wan, you wish?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. I'm worried about him. I thought that meditating would help him more than it has. I mean, he does seem to be less grief-stricken, but the guilt…"

Yoda sighed heavily. "Yes, sensed it I have, as well. Very hard on himself, he is being."

"Why is he always so hard on himself?"

"His strong suit, self-confidence has never been."

"How could someone as wonderful as Obi-Wan have so little self-confidence? What could have caused that?"

"Many causes, there are – including his innate sense of humility."

"But humility is a positive trait. What caused it to turn into self-doubt?"

Yoda studied Padme closely. "Sure you want to go into this, are you?"

"Yes," Padme said without hesitation. "I want to know all I can about him. I need to truly understand him."

Yoda went into detail about Obi-Wan's youth – about how close he had come to being wasted in the AgriCorps, his initial rejection by Qui-Gon and the bumpiness that had marked the beginning of their relationship. "Deep feelings of unworthiness, this brought about in young Obi-Wan. Strive, he always did, to prove himself. Work harder, study longer, fight more tenaciously, he did than the other padawans. Felt it necessary, he did, to be acceptable as Qui-Gon's apprentice."

"Did Qui-Gon not notice this?"

"Hmph. Stubborn, Qui-Gon was, and quite blind he could be to his padawan's insecurities." Yoda took a sip of his tea before continuing. "Close, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan became, but insecure, Obi-Wan remained. Love Obi-Wan like a son, Qui-Gon did. Proud of him, he was. But express that often enough, he did not."

Padme pushed aside her irritation with Qui-Gon for the moment. "Then came their mission to Naboo."

"Yes." Yoda explained Obi-Wan's determination to fulfill his promise to Qui-Gon to train Anakin, despite Yoda's misgivings – and despite his own. "Disrespectful or disobedient to the Council, Obi-Wan never was. But given his word to Qui-Gon, he had. Break his word, Obi-Wan will not."

Padme smiled softly. "I know."

"Despite Obi-Wan's determination to train Anakin, feel equal to the task, he never did. Yet again, strive, he did, to be the best master he could, because unworthy to train the Chosen One, he always felt."

"Blast it! Why doesn't he understand how the rest of us see him?" Frustration pulsed through Padme, making her drum her fingers on the arm of her chair in a staccato rhythm.

Yoda smiled. "Share your frustration, Mace always did. Part of the strain, it was, between him and Anakin."

"Because Anakin seemed to think that Obi-Wan couldn't succeed without him?"

Yoda's ears raised at her perception. "Yes. Resentment there also was, towards Obi-Wan…and jealousy. Knew that, Mace did. Like it, he did not."

"I didn't like it, either. It took me a while before I understood Anakin's feelings about Obi-Wan. They were so contradictory at times. I came to understand, though, that his resentment towards Obi-Wan stemmed from his dependency on him."

"Hmm." Yoda nodded his head. "Agree with you, I do. Understand the depth of Anakin's dependency on Obi-Wan, we did not."

Padme nodded her head. "Well, I understand better why Obi-Wan is so darn hard on himself. The question is, how do we change that?"

"Deeply ingrained in him, this is. Try, Mace & I did – along with many others – to get him to see himself as we did, but succeed, we did not."

Padme folded her arms over her chest, a determined look on her face. "Well, I'm not going to stand by while he blames himself for things that aren't his fault! If I have to physically knock some sense into the man, then that's what I'm going to do!"

Yoda chuckled. "Perhaps successful, you will be. Try violence against him, we did not."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, as Padme and Obi-Wan got settled into bed, she decided to broach the subject. "How are the meditations going?"

"Fine." Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "I should never have stopped."

Padme propped herself up on her elbow. "You've had a lot going on, Obi-Wan."

"That isn't an excuse. I should have made the time. I can't remember how many times I lectured Anakin about that very thing."

"The entire galaxy wasn't falling down around his ears any of those times."

Obi-Wan finally looked Padme in the eye. "No, but…"

"No 'buts!' Cut yourself some slack, for a change! You're meditating now, and that's what matters."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, berating himself. With everything Padme had been through, she didn't need to be further burdened by his issues. "You're right, Padme. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. That isn't any more Jedi-like than not meditating."

Padme gaped at the man beside her. This conversation was certainly not going as she'd hoped! "Feeling sorry for yourself? What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes at Padme's distraught tone. The look on her face was complete incredulity. He tried to think through why she would be upset. What did he say?

Padme noticed the confused look on Obi-Wan's face. She had to restrain herself from shaking the recalcitrant man! "Blast it, Obi-Wan! You are not feeling sorry for yourself! You were expressing doubts and feelings, which is not the same thing! Geez!"

Obi-Wan was still confused. Why was Padme mad at him? He didn't know what to say, so he just remained silent.

Padme sat up, hissing her breath through her clenched teeth. "Why do you ALWAYS have to be so hard on yourself? Why do you have so much compassion where the faults of others are concerned, but so little for yourself?"

Obi-Wan just blinked, trying to decide how he should respond. He sat up slowly. "Listen, Padme…"

"No, you listen!" Padme put her hands on his shoulders. "You are not to blame for anything that's happened! You have been through more than any one person should ever have to endure!" This time, she did shake him a bit. "Yes, you are a Jedi, but you are also human!"

After a moment, a smile started to play at Obi-Wan's lips. "I thought that was my little secret."

Padme chuckled, relieved that he hadn't lost his sense of humor. "We'll try to keep it just between the two of us, then."

"Sounds fair."

Padme's smile faded as she took hold of Obi-Wan's hand. "Really, Obi-Wan, you can be brutal to yourself. It hurts me to witness it. Please, for my sake, go easier on yourself."

Why did she always have to put things that way? He could deny her nothing and he certainly didn't want to hurt her. What other option was there? "Okay, Padme, I will."

"Promise me." Padme knew that would be the clincher.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the determination in her voice. "Alright, I promise you that I will not be so hard on myself."

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep." Padme let Obi-Wan get settled, so she could take her usual position – glued to his side, head resting on his chest.

Obi-Wan kissed Padme's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Padme snuggled close and sighed contentedly. She was thrilled that progress was being made. They had been here a month now and she was already getting quite impatient for this impasse to end and their relationship to accelerate. Laying this close to Obi-Wan was wonderful, but it was also hard. Padme had never been so physically attracted to a man in her life! Her body's desires were getting harder and harder to ignore.

Padme knew Obi-Wan loved her, but she also understood that having a real relationship with her was a big step for him. It meant letting go of something deeply ingrained and valued – valued because it was a link to an Order now gone. But he would let go! He HAD to! They couldn't let this one blessing, in the midst of such tragedy, pass them by!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your continued interest. I REALLY appreciate your thoughtful reviews!

ooooooo

Padme sat in the living area on one of the sofas, sipping her tea. Obi-Wan was laying on the floor with Luke and Leia, keeping them entertained. Yoda was sitting beside them, helping in Obi-Wan's task. It had been more than two months now since Obi-Wan started meditating again. Obi-Wan was doing a lot better. The melancholy that had often enshrouded him had lessened considerably. There seemed to be more and more moments of genuine happiness.

Padme reflected on her own journey to healing. She had grieved over her own losses, but that grief had been eased by the presence of Obi-Wan, her beautiful children and Master Yoda. She still felt the loss, of course, but was coming to accept her new life here. Despite that, her frustration was growing.

Yoda seemed to follow her train of thought. He gave Padme a knowing look, but quickly returned his attention to Luke and Leia.

Focusing on the source of her frustration, Padme firmed her resolve. She and Obi-Wan needed to have a conversation – and today was the day. She had been patient long enough! Obi-Wan seemed to be getting everything resolved within himself, except the status of their relationship. He had not made one move to advance their relationship beyond that of deep friendship. Not knowing what Obi-Wan wanted or if he was even willing to entertain the idea of a full-blown romantic relationship with her, along with having to stifle her ever-growing sexual attraction to him, was beginning to drive her to distraction!

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Padme. "They're getting hungry."

Placing her tea cup on the end table, Padme got up to collect Luke. "Let's take them back to our room. It's almost their nap time, anyway."

Yoda got up from the floor with a grunt. "Go meditate, I will."

"We'll see you later, Master." Obi-Wan gathered up the toys in the blanket and then scooped Leia into his arms. "I can't believe how quickly they're growing!"

"I know. Me either." Luke was certainly getting noticeably heavier. After entering their room, Padme put Luke down on the bed. Obi-Wan watched over both babies as she made up two bottles. She was in the process of transitioning Luke and Leia fully to formula.

Once the babies were fed and sound asleep in their cribs, Padme went and sat down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her. "Obi-Wan, we need to talk."

Obi-Wan noted the serious look on Padme's face. That sentence was never a good beginning to a conversation. He sat down next to Padme, wondering what might be coming.

"Do you love me?"

Obi-Wan was caught off guard by the directness of the question. Now was the moment of truth. He had never expressed it to her verbally before. "Yes, I do."

"And I love you, Obi-Wan, very much." Padme took hold of his hands. "You're my dearest friend, and I value our friendship." She took a deep breath. "But I want more. I want to share everything with you. I want to be with you in every way possible."

Obi-Wan was suddenly uncomfortable. "But Anakin has only been gone three months."

"Yes, but I've loved you and wanted to be with you much longer than that. There was a time when I thought it was impossible for us to ever be together. Now, here we are. I think the Force has blessed us with this opportunity to share our lives. My question is this…Do you want that? And if you do, are you willing to let yourself have it?"

Obi-Wan didn't know how to answer her. Yes, he loved Padme. Yes, he wanted to share his life with her. But…

Padme could see the conflict in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Before you give me your answer, I want you to talk with Master Yoda. Feel free to tell him what I have asked you." She squeezed his hand, sensing his hesitation. "Please?"

"Okay, Padme, I'll go talk with him." Obi-Wan got up from the bed. With one last glance at her, he headed out the door.

Padme fell back on the bed. "It's up to you, Master Yoda." She worked to calm her palpitating heart. _Please, Obi-Wan! Go with your heart!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoda opened his door and gestured Obi-Wan in. "Tea, would you like?"

"No, thank you, Master."

"Conflicted, you are."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan's hand twitched in agitation as he moved about the room. He stopped, took a deep breath and opened himself to the Force.

Yoda sat down in one of his chairs and waited patiently while Obi-Wan centered himself.

When Obi-Wan felt calmer, he sat down in the other chair. "Padme has asked me…That is, she has expressed…" He took another deep breath. "She wants us to be romantically involved."

Yoda had to keep himself from smiling. "Ah. What feel you about that?"

"You don't seem very surprised by this."

"Surprised, I am not. However, a question I asked you."

Obi-Wan knew that now was the time for complete honesty. "I love her, Master. I have since our time together at the Temple."

"Deal with that, how did you?"

"I allowed our friendship to deepen, considerably. Probably too much. But I knew I could not go beyond that."

"Get a sense from the Force about your feelings, did you?"

Obi-Wan studied the diminutive Master. As usual, his face and his feelings were inscrutable. "On my way to Fembrak, I got a rather surprising sense from the Force. I didn't feel chastised in any way, as I expected. Instead, I was reminded that everything happens for a reason – including the love I felt for Padme."

"More to it, there is. Love you, Padme does, as well," Yoda said with certainty. "Why so conflicted, are you?"

"Why? Padme wants an attachment, Master – a formalized attachment. What about the Code?"

"Perhaps, revised the Code should be."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Yoda was willing to revise the Code?

"Do your duty, despite an attachment, I know you would."

"You would accept a permanent relationship between me and Padme?"

"Accept it, even encourage it, I would. Knew I did, since Padme's time at the Temple, that entwined your futures were. Complete each other, you do. Need each other, you do."

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. He never guessed that Yoda would encourage an attachment outside of the Jedi Order. Could this be what the Force was preparing him and Padme for since her time at the Temple?

"So surprised, you should not be. The utmost trust in you, your fellow Jedi have always had."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head. He had always been so humbled by the level of trust bestowed upon him by his Jedi comrades. He felt quite unworthy of it, even as he treasured it.

"Completely satisfy your conflict, that does not. What else troubles you, hmm?"

Yoda knew him too well. Obi-Wan swiped his fingers through his hair. "It's Anakin. Isn't it hypocritical of me to engage in an attachment with Padme, when I felt so betrayed by his attachment to her?"

"Hypocritical, it is not. Completely different, the situation is. Hiding a formal attachment from me, while pretending to be a committed Jedi, you are not. Disciplined and dedicated you are, in a way Anakin was not. Rebellious and disobedient, you are not." Yoda leaned forward in his chair. "Let Anakin go, you must. Time, it is, to get on with your life."

Yoda was right. It WAS time to start getting on with life again. Maybe this could be a new beginning for the Jedi Order, for him and for Padme. He had the workings of the Force and the encouragement of Yoda. What more could he ask?

"Known you, I have, since the first day you came to the Temple, thirty-eight years ago. Knew I did, that important to the Order, you would be. Ready, are you, to accept your destiny and lead the Jedi Order into the future?"

"Lead? But Master, you're…"

"Almost nine-hundred years old. Live forever, I will not."

The last thing Obi-Wan wanted to think about was losing Yoda! "Well, personally, I'd like for you to make it to one-thousand."

Yoda chuckled as he got down from his chair. "Record, that would be for my race." He placed a clawed hand on Obi-Wan's knee. "Go to Padme, you should. My blessing, you have."

Obi-Wan placed his hand over Yoda's. "Thank you, Master." He got up and quickly headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your enthusiasm for this story! Your wonderful reviews are read, and re-read and re-read...

oooooo

Padme paced the room. She didn't think her nerves could handle much more of this waiting! _Oh, please get through to him, Master Yoda!_ Padme finally gave up on pacing and went into the fresher to splash some cold water on her face. She needed to calm down, but it felt like her entire life was in the balance!

Making her way out of the fresher, Padme stopped short when she saw Obi-Wan. _Oh, boy. I can't hear him say no. I'm not ready to hear him say no!_ Doubts began to flood her mind. She shouldn't have pushed him. She could have waited a while longer.

"You talked with Yoda about this beforehand, didn't you?"

Padme bit her lip. Obi-Wan's voice sounded so neutral. "Yes, I did."

Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh. The edges of his mouth began to quirk up. "Am I always the last one to know?"

Releasing her breath in relief, Padme returned his growing smile. "Not always...but most of the time."

Obi-Wan moved closer to her. "Padme, I never meant to hurt you with my hesitation. My doubts had nothing to do with you."

Padme cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know that. And I'm sorry for pushing you. I didn't mean for what I said to sound like an ultimatum."

"Don't apologize. Sometimes, I need to be pushed out of my complacency." Obi-Wan studied Padme's lovely face. He felt like things were finally RIGHT. "I love you, Padme."

Heart brimming with joy, Padme lost her battle against the tears threatening to fall. She started to cry as she embraced him fiercely. "I love you, too!" She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"I must confess, this was not the reaction I was expecting," Obi-Wan said as he rubbed her back.

That started Padme laughing. She pulled back as she wiped at her face. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've dreamt of this moment for so long. It's such a…beautiful moment."

Obi-Wan smiled down at Padme. "Yes, it is." He cupped her face with his hands and slowly leaned down to capture her lips. Kissing her was so much more wonderful with no guilt and no impending goodbye hanging over their heads.

Padme melted into the kiss. Oh, how long had she waited for this! It was amazing. It was beautiful. It was…uncomfortable. Padme broke away from Obi-Wan, slightly out of breath. "Um, I have one more question for you."

"Let me guess. You want me to shave my beard."

Padme's eyes went wide. "Yes!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "I KNEW that would be your first request!"

"You know me too well." Padme looked a bit sheepish. "Are there shaving supplies, though?"

"I'm sure there are. This place was already well-stocked with durable goods before we arrived. I'll have a look in the supply room."

"Good." Padme would enjoy kissing Obi-Wan much more without his beard irritating her sensitive skin. "I have something I'd like to show you." Padme took him by the hand and pulled him over to her side of the bed. She opened one of the drawers in her nightstand and picked up a holodisk.

"This was one of the few things I took with me when we left Coruscant. I had the feeling that we wouldn't be coming back, and I couldn't bear to part with it." Padme sat down on the bed, indicating that Obi-Wan should join her.

Obi-Wan watched curiously as she turned on the holodisk. The first picture to come up was of him, Padme, Kira, James and Devin. He gasped in surprise. "How did you…"

"Master Yoda sent this to me the day you left for Fembrak. He captured our time together at the Temple."

"Why that sneaky little troll!" Obi-Wan leaned in as Padme slowly flipped through the pictures. His breath hitched as a picture that included Mace popped up. He quickly released the pain that hit his heart like a blade.

Padme grabbed Obi-Wan's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain by showing these to you."

"It's alright." Obi-Wan swallowed through the tightness in his throat. "It's actually good to see Mace like this – smiling and enjoying himself." He continued to stare at the picture. "He rode with me on the gunship to see me off the day I left for Utapau. I remember the look in his eyes as we said goodbye. I think he knew we would never see each other again."

"I'm so grateful I got the opportunity to know him better." Padme turned back to gaze at the picture. "Anakin didn't like Mace at all. I only heard negative things about him. My time at the Temple showed me the truth, though."

"Mace was a good friend. He was always encouraging to me, always supportive. He was also one who told it to you straight."

"That's the best kind of friend." Padme decided not to tell Obi-Wan about Yoda's revelation about Mace – that part of the animosity between Mace and Anakin was Anakin's attitude toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had a way of bringing out the protective instinct in just about anyone. It was a truth that he probably would not appreciate.

Padme continued on to the next picture. This one was just of her and Obi-Wan. Padme snuggled up to Obi-Wan, who put his arm around her. "These pictures came to mean the world to me. The day you left for Fembrak, I was a mess. Receiving this holodisk helped me get through it." She smiled up at Obi-Wan when he pulled her even closer. "Getting the com call from you was the highlight of each of my days. But while waiting for that call, these pictures were a balm."

"I'll have to thank Yoda for doing that. And believe me, talking with you was also the highlight of my days out in the field." Obi-Wan stroked Padme's cheek. "Seeing your beautiful face and wishing I could hold you in my arms again..."

Padme maneuvered so she could give Obi-Wan a quick kiss. She gazed into his warm eyes. "There's no place I'd rather be." She settled back against him, holding his arms tightly around her.

Obi-Wan kissed Padme's temple. He spoke up reluctantly. "Luke is going to wake up soon."

"Oh." _Blast! _Padme sighed as she extricated herself from Obi-Wan's warm embrace. "I'll get the bottles ready."

Obi-Wan went over to the crib to greet Luke, who was just starting to open his eyes. He leaned over to smile down at the now fully-awake child. "Hello, sleepyhead," he whispered. Obi-Wan's heartstrings were tugged when Luke smiled happily up at him. "Let's get you out of there, shall we?"

Obi-Wan gently picked Luke up, careful not to disturb Leia, who was surprisingly still asleep. "You certainly are gaining weight." He rocked him in his arms as he waited for Padme to finish preparing the bottles.

"All done." Padme came over and took Luke from Obi-Wan's arms. "I'll take over here. You go hunt down some shaving supplies."

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"There's no time like the present." Padme shot Obi-Wan a beatific smile as she sat in one of the rocking chairs.

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully. "If you say so."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan looked at his clean-shaven reflection. He felt so…different without the beard. It had been a comforting cloak of sorts, throughout most of his adult life. As comforting as the real cloak that was part of his Jedi uniform. _Oh, well. A new look for a new life, I suppose._ It was actually rather fitting – a nice reflection of what was happening on the inside. After all, he no longer had to hide his feelings for Padme.

Padme watched her children, contentedly occupied in their baby swings. She looked up as Obi-Wan exited the fresher. Her heart did a little flip-flop. She was struck yet again by how much younger he looked without the beard. Padme grinned as he came toward her. "Yep, definitely a crime to cover that face."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Don't start that again."

"Start what? I'm just being honest." Padme ran her hands down his smooth cheeks. "Mmm. Much better." Then she dove in for a kiss.

The fierceness of Padme's kiss surprised Obi-Wan. But if this was her reaction to him shaving off his beard, then he really didn't mind having done it!

"Master Kenobi, Sir." C3PO's voice rang out through the comlink.

They broke off their kiss with great reluctance. Obi-Wan went over to the small desk and punched the answer button. "Yes, 3PO."

"Dinner is ready, Sir."

Obi-Wan looked over at Padme and sighed. "Thank you. We'll be right there."

_Thanks, 3PO_, Padme fumed to herself. Of all the rotten timing! She went over to the two baby swings to collect Leia. They probably couldn't have done much with the babies awake, anyway.

Obi-Wan pulled Luke out of his swing. He started to lead the way out of the room, but paused midstep. He turned back to Padme with a wicked grin on his face. "Eat well tonight. You'll need your energy." With that, he turned and walked out the door.

Padme was now riveted in place. Did she just hear correctly? Her insides had instantly turned to mush and she couldn't seem to make her feet move. Anticipation and excitement had flared brightly to life. She didn't know whether Obi-Wan's comments were a threat or a promise. Either way, she intended to hold him to it.

Obi-Wan poked his head back through the door, innocent expression firmly in place. "Are you coming or not?" Not waiting for a response, he went back into the hallway and headed for the dining area.

Her feet finally willing to cooperate, Padme also made her way to the dining hall. _This had better be one quick dinner!_ Padme could hardly believe it. This would be the night that her dreams and fantasies would actually come true!

ooooo

I know...I'm supremely evil for leaving you hanging like this! But I really hope that by next chapter, you will think it was worth the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry that I'm so long in updating, but I was on vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really hope I did it justice. Due to consensus of opinion, I have changed the rating to M. I thought it was milder than that, but to be safe, it is now an M. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!

ooooo

Obi-Wan leaned over the crib, pushing Luke and Leia into a deep sleep with judicious use of the Force. He felt only slightly guilty at doing so. After all, this would be a special night for him and Padme. He preferred that it be uninterrupted, if at all possible. Obi-Wan was excited, but also a tad nervous. He hadn't been with a woman for quite a while. And this wasn't just any woman – this was Padme!

Padme walked out of the fresher to find Obi-Wan leaning over the crib. He was dressed only in sleep pants. She wished she could do something to calm her pounding heart. She was excited and nervous. Excitement, not to mention impatience, however, was winning out. Padme came up behind Obi-Wan and slipped her arms around his waist. "Are they asleep yet?"

Obi-Wan shivered slightly as Padme's satin-encased body pressed up against him. "Yes."

"Let's hope our children will give us the whole night." Padme started raining kisses on Obi-Wan's back and shoulders. This was really happening! She still could hardly believe it. His skin felt so good!

Obi-Wan was grinning from ear to ear. Not only did Padme's ministrations feel wonderful, but her words had gone straight to his heart. He turned around to face her.

Padme didn't let go of her hold on Obi-Wan, even as he swiveled around. "What?"

"You said, 'our children.'"

"They are your children, Obi-Wan, every bit as much as mine."

Obi-Wan gently traced Padme's cheekbones with his thumbs. "I guess that makes us a family now, doesn't it?"

Now it was Padme's turn to grin from ear to ear. "Yes, it does." She leaned up and gently kissed Obi-Wan's lips.

Obi-Wan dug his fingers into Padme's loose hair as the kiss deepened. All thoughts of conversing vacated his mind.

Padme ended the kiss and pulled Obi-Wan away from the crib. This moment in time was the best present she could ever hope to receive. And right now, she wanted nothing more than to unwrap her gift.

After just a few steps, Obi-Wan pulled Padme back into his embrace. He already missed the feel of her lips. And now he had every intention of doing a thorough inspection of her mouth.

Padme happily welcomed Obi-Wan's tongue in its inspection, and gladly moved to start her own. Even as her tongue dueled with his, her hands moved slowly down his back. She reveled in the feel of his smooth skin as she worked her way down to the waistband of his pants. She slipped her hands in and started to pull them down over his hips.

At feeling Padme's stealthy hands, Obi-Wan finally released her mouth. Panting for breath, he opened his eyes to meet her intense gaze. Her chocolate-brown eyes seemed darker than usual, almost black. His eyes traveled down and took in her beauty. She was wearing a dark blue nightie that accentuated her curves and glowing, pale skin. Obi-Wan's eyes came back up to meet Padme's as his sleep pants fell down around his ankles.

Padme returned Obi-Wan's grin as he kicked his pants away. She stepped back to take in the sight she had fantasized about since seeing him in the towel that first time. Her eyes widened as they traveled downward. _Well, there's one area where he was larger than Anakin._

Obi-Wan was a sight to behold. He was slender, but wonderfully sculpted. His was a compact frame full of wiry strength. Obi-Wan was the absolute epitome of masculine beauty. All the women throughout the galaxy who had wondered what this sexy Jedi Master looked like without his robe and tunics would undoubtedly be very pleased.

Padme closed in on Obi-Wan again. "The Force must be a sculptor."

A crease appeared between Obi-Wan's eyebrows. "What?"

Padme ran her hands down his wonderfully hairy chest. "You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are a piece of art." She effectively cut off his flustered protest with another searing kiss. Padme's arms wound around him and her hands started an exploration of his gorgeous body. Her hands made their way down over his nicely-shaped backside and pulled him even closer.

Obi-Wan broke off the kiss and started nibbling his way toward Padme's ear. "You have me at a disadvantage," he whispered huskily. His hands moved down her neck. As they passed over her shoulders, his thumbs hooked around her straps and nimbly pulled them down.

Padme lowered her arms so her nightie could easily fall to the floor. She felt a bit self-conscious about her body. She did not have her pre-pregnancy figure back yet.

Obi-Wan picked up on her feelings. "You are absolutely stunning, Padme." His eyes feasted on her curvy, yet slender, figure. No longer satisfied with just using his eyes, he stepped closer and his hands joined in moving over her silky skin. He released a groan at the sensation of their naked bodies coming together.

That sound coming from Obi-Wan was the most erotic thing Padme had ever heard. She wanted to be joined with him NOW. It felt like she had waited all her life for this moment. Now that it was actually here, she just wanted to be as close to Obi-Wan as humanly possible, as quickly as possible. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

Padme traced the line of hair that ran from his chest down over his belly – a line that was like an arrow pointing to her destination. As her hand encircled his rather large organ, she pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Obi-Wan's gasp was swallowed by Padme's voracious kiss. He groaned as her magical hand worked him quickly to full arousal. His mouth attacked hers with a passion he had never felt before. After a moment, he slid his hand in between their heated bodies to stay hers before he became entirely too excited.

Obi-Wan swept Padme into his arms and carried her to their bed, all the while never breaking their fevered kiss. He was feeling a nearly overwhelming desire to be one with her. He spread himself over her and started heated kisses down her neck, over her collar bones and finally to her breasts.

Padme gasped at the sensation of Obi-Wan's hot mouth on her extremely sensitive nipples. After moments of sweet torture, she felt she couldn't bear to wait any longer. "Please, Obi-Wan, I need you inside of me."

Those words alone nearly made Obi-Wan come undone. He was very glad that he wasn't the only one feeling impatient! "Anything you wish, my love."

'_My love.'_ Padme was awash in emotion and sensation. Even with the passion she and Anakin had shared in the beginning of their marriage, nothing could compare to this. She looked deep into the blue eyes of the man she loved more than life. Padme held Obi-Wan's gaze as he sheathed himself in her fully. Now she was complete. Two halves had become one.

Obi-Wan lost himself in the feel of Padme. It felt like he was truly home for the first time in his life. Soul mate. He finally understood what that term meant. Obi-Wan started an unhurried movement within her. Time slowed in exquisite repose. Words kept floating through his mind. Love. Bliss. Beauty. Life. Desire. His movements sped up as his increasing passion shut out all thought.

Excitement building higher and higher, Padme felt like she was about to burst from it. It wasn't long before she was at the precipice of absolute bliss, then crying out Obi-Wan's name as she went over. Only seconds later, Obi-Wan joined her. His weight soon settled on her as his arms gave out.

As Obi-Wan came down from his high, he realized that he was squishing Padme. He started to roll off of her.

"No, don't!" Padme kept her arms and legs wrapped securely around Obi-Wan. She wasn't ready to be parted from him yet.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"No, you're fine. I'm not ready for this to end yet."

"Who says it has to end?" Obi-Wan grinned down at Padme.

"You know what I mean." Padme swatted his shoulder playfully. "I'm not ready for this moment to end. I've never felt happier or more complete than I do right now."

Obi-Wan gently moved a sweaty lock of hair from Padme's forehead. "I feel the same way. I love you…very much."

"I love you, too."

Propping himself up on his elbow, Obi-Wan started raining kisses all over Padme's face. He kissed her forehead, each of her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and laid just the barest of brushes over her lips. Obi-Wan moved to her graceful neck, gently kissing and tasting her skin on his way down. This time there would be no rushing. This time he would explore every inch of this lovely lady.

Arching upward, Padme reveled in the feel of Obi-Wan's lips and tongue roving over her body. Her limbs weakening in her rekindled arousal, she let go of her death grip on him so he could continue his downward travels. Padme's fantasies of being with Obi-Wan had been pretty vivid, but reality was SO much better than she could have imagined.

Padme gasped as Obi-Wan's tongue delved into her navel. Oh, the things the man could do with his tongue! She had a feeling that she hadn't even begun to experience his talents. Obi-Wan continued his trek down her body, teasingly bypassing the area that most ached for his touch.

Obi-Wan moved his exploratory journey down to Padme's left thigh. He had every intention of stretching out her enjoyment as long as possible. He slowly moved over the entire length of her leg – even kissing the tips of each of her toes. Eventually, Obi-Wan made his way over to her right foot and slowly started his journey back up.

As Obi-Wan worked on her right knee, Padme nearly began to whimper with need. Who would have thought the back of the knee could be an erogenous zone? The pace Obi-Wan had set was becoming exquisite torture. Could someone die from drawn-out arousal? Padme was beginning to wonder.

Obi-Wan was now paying excruciatingly slow attention to Padme's right thigh. She could no longer stifle the resulting sounds of her torture. "Obi-Wan, please!"

Pausing from his task, Obi-Wan flashed Padme a rather evil-looking grin. "Please, what?"

Now panting with arousal, Padme glared at Obi-Wan. "You bloody well know what! You're going to drive me crazy!"

Obi-Wan slid up Padme's body and starting kissing and nipping at her neck. "Would I do that?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before plundering her mouth in another elongated dance. After releasing her mouth, he slowly moved in another downward journey. Obi-Wan spent an ample amount of time at Padme's breasts before moving on again.

Padme moaned as Obi-Wan's tongue traveled down her belly. She was now a firm believer that, yes, a person COULD die from postponed release. She had no idea that Obi-Wan could be such an evil tease. But turnabout was fair play. He would have his turn. And it would be all he had put her through and more!

oooo

I know, another evil cliffhanger! But I promise it won't belong until the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

I hope your wait wasn't too horrible! I wasn't too sure about the rating for the last chapter, but I'm absolutely sure about the M for this one. Thank you so much for those of you who take the time to review. It means a lot to me!

ooooo

After the most intense orgasm of her life, Padme lay panting and utterly spent. "Where in the galaxy did you learn to do THAT?"

Obi-Wan coughed lightly. "Well, uh, I got quite a bit of practice in my younger years."

"But I thought that most Jedi were…"

"Celibate?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "Let me guess, you got that idea from Anakin?"

"Well, yes. He seemed to think he was the only one getting any."

"Ah, yes, the repressive, oppressive Jedi Order." Obi-Wan's voice was laced with irony. "That would have been Anakin's take on it." He turned to Padme and propped his head on his hand. "Attachments were forbidden, sex was not."

Padme cocked an eyebrow. "That seems rather shallow."

"It is shallow. Though, that fact didn't really occur to me until later in life. I came to realize that I was using those women."

Padme, finally having the strength to move, propped herself up on her elbow. "But they were using you, too."

"I know that. But it doesn't make it any less wrong. I was using those women strictly for physical gratification. As I got older, that thought became more and more repugnant to me. The Order always stressed that we were never to use others for selfish reasons. But when it came to romantic relationships, that was the only option available to us."

Padme just nodded her head. She didn't like the thought of Obi-Wan with other women…at all. "So you were…active while you were still a padawan?" _When I first met you?_

Obi-Wan didn't feel comfortable talking about this with Padme, but he wanted to be completely honest with her. "Yes, for the most part. I was always very discreet, and I never let my…encounters interfere with my duty. You have fewer cares and responsibilities as a padawan. It was a whole different scenario as a Knight."

"When did you decide to stop?" Padme didn't really know why she couldn't let this go, why she just HAD to know.

"It was when Anakin was still pretty young – my latter twenties, I guess. Not only did I no longer desire casual encounters, but I wanted to be a good example to Anakin."

Padme appreciated Obi-Wan's honesty, but almost wished she could go back to being ignorant about his sexual exploits. This knowledge somewhat tarnished the image of the pure, innocent – perfect – Obi-Wan that she had built up in her mind.

"Padme, please remember that I was a young man with hormones running rampant. As you've reminded me more than once, I may be a Jedi, but I'm still human."

Padme realized how very unfair she was being. Everyone does stupid, questionable things when they're young. She reached up and stroked his face. "I know." Padme smiled as she traced his lips. "You are human and you're not perfect."

"Perfect?" Obi-Wan flopped over onto his back. "I'm anything but."

Padme ran her fingers over the hairs on Obi-Wan's chest. "You may not be perfect, but I still say you are as close as a flawed human being can get to it."

Obi-Wan didn't like the somewhat exalted image Padme seemed to have of him. "No, I'm not…"

Padme silenced him with a kiss. She didn't feel like arguing with Obi-Wan's humility or his self-doubt. Nope, she had other things on her mind – like payback. Padme finally pulled away and looked Obi-Wan up and down. It was time to explore every single millimeter of this wonderful body spread out before her like a buffet. "It's your turn, now."

Obi-Wan grinned up at Padme. "That sounds like a threat."

"Oh, no, my love, it's a promise." Padme sat up fully. "Turn over."

Obi-Wan's eyebrow angled up in question. Still grinning, he kept an eye on Padme as he complied. He had the feeling he was in trouble…

Once Obi-Wan turned over, Padme looked him up and down again. _My, my, what a nice butt he has!_ She crawled over him and pulled open the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a bottle and grinned at Obi-Wan's curious stare. "You'll find out soon enough."

Padme then straddled Obi-Wan at his hips. She flipped open the top of the bottle and squeezed quite a bit onto his back.

"Geez, that's cold!"

"Not for long." Padme started rubbing the massaging oil all over his torso and his arms. She could feel it starting to warm under her hands.

"Mmmm. That's better."

Padme felt him relax underneath her. This was supposed to be exquisite torture for Obi-Wan, but she wasn't exactly unaffected by the feel of his body under hers. _Focus, Padme, focus!_ She massaged every inch of his torso, his neck and his arms with unhurried, gentle movements.

Padme crawled off of Obi-Wan and squeezed some oil onto his right leg. She chuckled as he let out a sound of mild protest as the cold liquid hit his skin. She methodically massaged the oil into his well-muscled leg.

"Oh, Padme." Obi-Wan's muffled voice floated up to her. "If this is payback, all I can say is, I want more."

"Don't worry." Padme grinned wickedly. "You'll get more."

Padme moved on to treat his left leg. She still could hardly believe they were together like this – that she was actually giving Obi-Wan Kenobi an erotic massage! She thought back to the young padawan who had come to her rescue some thirteen years before. Then the very different looking Knight who had reemerged into her life ten years later. That Padme of three years before would NEVER have pictured herself here!

Obi-Wan, for his part, felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure bliss. Padme had absolutely magical hands! He didn't want this time with her to ever end. How in the galaxy did he end up here? What had he done to deserve this wonderful woman?

Padme now focused her attention on Obi-Wan's lovely bottom. She sighed inwardly. He really was a perfect physical specimen. Padme rolled her eyes. _There I go with the word 'perfect' again!_ Oh, well. Was it really a bad thing that she so completely and utterly adored this man?

Now straddling Obi-Wan's thighs, Padme poured some oil into her hand. She then rubbed her hands together to warm up the oil before applying them to his well-rounded buttocks. The moan he let out was wonderful compensation for her efforts. Padme took her time with sensual, languorous movements that also encompassed his slender hips.

As Padme finally moved off of Obi-Wan, she noted with delight that his breathing had visibly increased. "It's your front side's turn now."

Obi-Wan stifled a moan as he turned himself over. Was he up for this? Padme was probably going to make the time he had taken with her look like a trip through hyperspace! As Obi-Wan settled onto on his back, he caught the wicked gleam in Padme's eyes. _Oh yeah, I'm in trouble!_

Obi-Wan sucked in his breath as Padme seated herself across his hips. This was definitely going to be a test of his endurance! His eyes locked onto hers as she put a couple drops of oil on his forehead, one on his nose, one on his chin and couple on each of his cheeks. His eyes slid shut as Padme used her thumbs to rub the oil into his face in small, circular motions.

Padme gently moved over the two moles on Obi-Wan's forehead. She marveled at how they did nothing to take away from the exquisiteness of his face. Her thumbs moved down over his perfectly straight nose, then around his mouth to his cleft chin. Padme's thumbs then swept out over his cheekbones, massaging the oil into the rest of his face. With a gentle smile, she traced the beauty mark high on his right cheek. How very appropriate that the Force would place that on this face.

The sound Obi-Wan let out when she poured a bunch of oil on his stomach made Padme laugh out loud.

"You are sadistic." Obi-Wan threw Padme a mock-glare.

"I know." Padme maintained eye contact with Obi-Wan as she massaged the oil into his stomach and then up his torso. She took ample amounts of time with the chest that had turned her on (literally) to the appeal of chest hair. Padme's thumbs playfully tweaked Obi-Wan's nipples into hardened nubs. As she continued to look into his eyes, she noticed that the blue irises had darkened a shade.

Having sparked Obi-Wan's arousal just enough, Padme moved on to his arms. Her hands played over his well-defined biceps, fingers deftly mapping out the contours. She slowly moved lower and lower, over his surprisingly slender wrists to his hands. Padme traced soothing circles on his palms and then worked her oiled fingers over each one of his.

As Padme moved off of him to massage his legs, Obi-Wan was in that fascinating place between relaxation and arousal. This was the most sensual experience of his life. It was almost a guilty pleasure, this sensation of having your body worshiped by another. Not that he was complaining, of course. He sighed at the feel of her hands moving down his left leg.

Very slowly, Padme then massaged her way up Obi-Wan's right leg. She paid particular attention to the soft skin of his inner-thigh. She could hear his breathing coming more rapidly as she moved further up his leg. Ah, revenge was sweet. Padme poured more oil into her hands, warmed it up, and started gentle, prodding movements at the juncture of Obi-Wan's legs. Her movements deliberately radiated inward toward his groin.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan tried to calm his breathing. He was way past the relaxation stage now and was fully entering arousal. He had the feeling, though, that Padme was only just beginning. A smile crept up his face. _I guess I did bring this on myself._

Padme's oiled hand finally encircled Obi-Wan's already-hard member. She gave him a few excruciatingly slow strokes before moving on again. Her fingers teasingly crawled around his oiled belly button, his hip bones and up his sides. Padme then lay down on top of him and slid her way up his body until she was face to face with him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmph," was the only response Obi-Wan's lust-addled brain could muster.

"Glad to hear that," Padme whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. She pulled his earlobe into her mouth and then ran her tongue along the outer edge. She did the same to his other ear before moving to his face. Padme started raining kisses all over Obi-Wan's features, leaving no spot untouched.

The functioning part of Obi-Wan's mind wondered if someone could expire from sensual overload. If so, Padme would be the death of him! _Ah, but what a way to go!_ All thought fled as her tongue sought, and was granted, entrance to his mouth.

Her own arousal quickly growing, Padme had to will herself to concentrate on her task. She released Obi-Wan's mouth and moved down over his jaw to his neck. She licked, nipped and kissed her way down to his chest. While focusing her ministrations on his nipples, her hand slid its way down in between their bodies.

Obi-Wan gasped as Padme's hand took hold of his testicles and began to massage them. He was awash in a heady cross between pleasure and pain. Her hand moved again to encircle his penis. Obi-Wan's eyes rolled back into his head as her hand stroked his length. He couldn't hold in his groan as Padme's thumb lightly rubbed over the tip.

Padme could tell Obi-Wan was close to release, and thus removed her hand. She pulled up to gaze at his face. His eyes were glazed over and his expression was a cross between passion and frustration. Padme moved off of Obi-Wan and knelt at his side. She bent down to let her tongue explore the area around his belly button. But here she was all too aware of the organ that was practically screaming for her mouth's attention.

Moving her focus to Obi-Wan's left hand, she pulled the long digits one by one into her mouth. Sweat was now running down his forehead, wetting the hair at his temples. Yes, he definitely looked the part of the victim of exquisite torture. Padme moved down his inner-arm, placing soft kisses along the way.

Obi-Wan felt like he was about to explode. The massage had brought every nerve ending in his body to full awareness. The sensation of every touch and every kiss now was heightened. Oh, she was good at this! Obi-Wan arched up as Padme's hand again found his aching penis. She lightly raked a nail up the underside and over the tip. "Gah, Padme, please!"

That was what Padme had been waiting to hear. "Tell me what you want, Obi."

"Stop…," Obi-Wan panted, "torturing me!"

Padme moved over Obi-Wan and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. She then pushed up to peer into his smoldering eyes. "Tell me what you want."

Obi-Wan pulled Padme's head down so he could whisper in her ear.

The feel of Obi-Wan's hot breath in her ear made Padme shiver. Her eyes widened as his smooth voice softly spoke his desires. He topped off this hugely erotic moment by nibbling on her earlobe and then down her neck. Padme was amazed at how this man could easily turn her into puddle of goo. She held Obi-Wan's gaze as she slid down his torso. "Your wish is my command."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all of you who are so faithful in your reviews! It really means the world to me! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy the latest!

ooooooo

Padme turned her head to gaze at Obi-Wan, who was dozing soundly. After another marathon of lovemaking, they had decided to allow themselves a bit of sleep. Sleep was eluding Padme, however. She was just too happy and excited. In fact, she could never remember being happier than she was at this moment.

Smiling contentedly, Padme lightly stroked the arm that was slung around her waist. She thought about the differences between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Physical intimacy with Obi-Wan was a completely different experience than it had been with Anakin. Anakin had always been about fiery passion. Not that Obi-Wan wasn't passionate, by any means! But he was all about prolonging, and thus heightening, sensation. For Obi-Wan, it was about HER pleasure. With Anakin, it had always been about HIS pleasure.

Considering how different their personalities were, that wasn't very surprising. Anakin had always rushed through things – careening gladly for the finish line. Obi-Wan was more methodical – patiently gauging the best way to approach something, rather than the quickest. Lying here with Obi-Wan now, Padme felt wholly open to him and utterly safe. Things she had never felt with Anakin. Truly and deeply loving the person you're with makes all the difference in the world.

As Padme turned to gaze at the face buried in the pillow right next to hers, she thanked the Force profusely for this precious time. She sat up a bit so she could see the chrono. _4:10 a.m._ Padme leaned down and placed soft kisses on Obi-Wan's cheek and along his jaw. There wasn't much time left before Luke and Leia would be waking up wanting to be fed. And she had no intention of letting him use their remaining time sleeping!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure you have searched EVERYWHERE?" Emperor Palpatine glared at the flickering image of the bounty hunter.

"Yes, my Lord. It's like Kenobi's disappeared from the face of the galaxy!"

The emperor raised a disfigured brow at the remark.

"Excuse me, my Lord, I meant GENERAL Kenobi."

"That isn't possible – not even for him! 'I can't find him' is not the response I want to hear. If none of you bounty hunters can find him on your own, then I suggest you pool your resources. The rewards upon finding him will be substantial. But so also will be my displeasure should you fail."

The bounty hunter took a deep breath. "Understood, my Lord." He bowed and the image disappeared.

Kriffing bounty hunter scum! Supposedly the best and most cunning of the lot were looking for Obi-Wan. But not one of them had found a shred of information on where he could be hiding!

Some of Palpatine's closest advisors had even suggested that he find someone else to be his apprentice. The emperor snorted. As if he would settle for anyone less than Obi-Wan Kenobi! No, not this time. He had looked away in the past – looked to what he had thought to be a better, not to mention easier, coup. But no, easier was rarely better. And the Chosen One, HIS Chosen One had been defeated. Palpatine would accept no one but the one who had defeated him.

The emperor got up from his desk and strolled over to the large window. He WOULD find Obi-Wan. It was a large galaxy, but he could only hide for so long. Somewhere, sometime he would make a mistake. And Palpatine would be there waiting for him when he did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoda watched Obi-Wan and Padme as they sat with him eating breakfast. There was a deeper connection between the two now. They sat right next to each other, periodically holding hands or resting a hand on the other's leg. They seemed adverse to being so much as a centimeter apart. Yoda reveled in the happiness that radiated from the pair.

"New project I have in mind."

Obi-Wan looked over at Yoda. "Really, Master? What is that?"

"Vegetable garden. Packets of seeds I have found in storage. Be good it would, to grow some of our own food."

Padme smiled happily. "That's a wonderful idea! Once the fruit-bearing trees in the meditation garden are fully grown, we'll get to have fresh fruit, as well!"

"Long, that will not take. Growth accelerator I have also found." Yoda beamed proudly.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the old Master. He was glad Yoda had found projects that he could dive into and oversee. Yoda had developed quite an extensive knowledge about gardening in his almost nine-hundred years of life. "You'll have us almost self-sufficient in no time, Master."

"Hmph. Self-sufficient, I wish we could be. Already getting low, some supplies are. The list of supplies that we did not realize we would need, is growing." Yoda looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. "Re-supply trip you must take, in the not too distant future."

Padme gasped at that. "But the Emperor is looking for Obi-Wan!" She looked over at Obi-Wan when he grasped her hand in his. She knew that look – understanding mixed with determination.

Yoda looked at Padme with compassion. "The one to go, Obi-Wan must be. Blend in well, I do not. Obi-Wan's forte, this kind of trip is."

"Padme, I won't let Sidious stop me from doing what I need to do." Obi-Wan ran his thumb in gentle circles on top of her hand. "I will be careful."

That did little to ease Padme's worry. "How long before he needs to go?"

"A month, perhaps." Yoda's ears flattened against his head. "Right to worry, Padme is. Extra careful you must be, young one. Searching for you, the Emperor is. Doubts about that, I do not have."

"I will, Master." Obi-Wan squeezed Padme's hand as he turned back to her. "I promise."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme sat in one of the rocking chairs feeding Leia. She hadn't been able to dispel the worry at Obi-Wan leaving the safety of this place. She understood that they needed supplies, but there were so many things that could go wrong! Who in the galaxy hadn't heard of or seen General Kenobi? Yoda may not be one for blending in, but neither was a face like Obi-Wan's.

If she was this worried now, Padme knew that she would probably be a basket case when he was actually gone. She had lost so much, she couldn't bear to lose Obi-Wan, too!

"You're not going to lose me."

Padme turned to Obi-Wan, who was sitting in the other rocking chair feeding Luke. "Palpatine probably has people all over the galaxy looking for you. It's too soon for you to be showing your face."

"I don't intend to show my face more than absolutely necessary. And we can't know how long Sidious is going to continue to look for me."

"True. But going this soon will make that almost a guarantee."

"I won't be leaving for another month." Obi-Wan swallowed his sigh. "I promised you I'd be careful, and I will."

"Careful people get caught all the time."

"Padme, I have to go."

"I know. I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you!" Despite her efforts, a tear slid down Padme's face.

"You're stronger than you think, my love. But I will come back to you." Obi-Wan looked pointedly over at Padme. "And I really do know how to take care of myself." Why did this conversation seem entirely too familiar?

"I know you do. But I understand now what Palpatine is capable of! You can't underestimate him!"

"UNDERESTIMATE HIM?" Obi-Wan quickly released his irritation into the Force. Neither he nor Padme had noticed that both Leia and Luke had stopped eating and had started fidgeting. "Let me see if I have this straight…He managed to slowly-but-surely dampen every Jedi's access to the Force; orchestrate a galaxy-wide war; turn the young man I loved and trained into a Sith; destroy the entire Jedi Order, save two; and turn a republic that has stood for generations into a dictatorship!" Obi-Wan kept his voice low and steady, but his eyes were a blue flame. "I think that underestimating him would be impossible, even for me."

Even as Obi-Wan's words hit Padme like a slap in the face, Luke and Leia began to wail. Both she and Obi-Wan put aside the bottles and got up with their distressed children. Padme placed Leia over her shoulder and bounced her lightly. "Shh, sweetheart. It's okay."

Obi-Wan was doing something similar with Luke. "Hush, little one. It's okay. Daddy's sorry for upsetting you." Obi-Wan now felt guilty. The children had obviously sensed his negative emotions. He was surprised at the strength of the bond he already shared with them. Obi-Wan infused his young son and daughter with comforting waves from the Force. Both soon quieted down.

Once Luke and Leia had been put down for their nap, Obi-Wan took Padme by the hand. "I'm sorry."

Padme shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. You, of all people, know what Palpatine can do. I didn't mean to sound condescending. I know you get tired of people fussing over your safety, but it's only because we love you. You have a way of bringing out the protective streak in people."

"So I've noticed." Obi-Wan gave Padme an ironic smile before pulling her into a hug. "I WILL be careful, Padme. Sidious can't keep me from coming back to my family."

Padme smiled at Obi-Wan's heartfelt words. She pulled back, keeping her arms hooked around his waist. "I guess we've had our first official fight. Care to kiss and make up?"

"Of course, that's the best part." Obi-Wan gently captured her soft lips with his.

Even as Padme melted into the arms of her love, she had to fight the niggling thread of worry that wouldn't go away. She didn't want Obi-Wan anywhere but right here with her! Padme's insides began to liquefy as his lips and tongue worked their magic. As Obi-Wan removed her clothing and his warm hands found her flesh, Padme was finally able to push aside her concern and focus on the very enjoyable task at hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for your reviews! On with the story...

ooooooo

The month went by faster than any month Padme could remember. And now the day she had been dreading had arrived. She was standing in the hangar at the bottom of the ramp to their ship. Obi-Wan was putting the last of his supplies for the trip on board.

"I think that's it." Obi-Wan headed down the ramp towards Padme. He hadn't been looking forward to this at all. It seemed he was always saying goodbye to her.

Padme was grateful that Yoda had already said his goodbyes in order to give them privacy. The elder Master had also taken it upon himself to watch Luke and Leia. Padme had given herself a pep-talk, telling herself that she would not cry. That had been a pointless exercise! As Obi-Wan enveloped her in his arms, the tears came freely.

"Oh, my sweet Padme. I will come back to you." Obi-Wan ran his hand in soothing circles over her back. He hated that he was adding to Padme's burdens by making this journey.

"You better." Padme held Obi-Wan tight, not wanting to ever let him go. How could she go without being held in these arms for a whole month? That's how long Obi-Wan had guessed it could take for him to do all he needed to do.

Obi-Wan held her a while longer before finally pulling back. He kissed away the tears from her lovely face. "I will." Obi-Wan turned as the door to the small hanger opened, admitting R2D2 and C3PO. R2D2 glided past Obi-Wan and Padme and up the ramp to the ship.

Obi-Wan moved over to the side of the ramp. "R2, what are you doing?"

R2D2 paused and let out a series of beeps and squeaks. C3PO went over to Obi-Wan's side. "He says that he's going with you, Sir."

"No, R2. I would prefer you stay here with Padme."

R2D2 let out sounds that came across as quite…rebellious, before continuing on into the ship. C3PO shook his head. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi, but he seems quite determined to accompany you. He is rather stubborn, you know."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan patted C3PO on the shoulder. "I know. I'll probably end up being glad he came along."

Padme was VERY glad R2 would be going with Obi-Wan. He was a very resourceful droid. Anakin had told her that he had gotten him out of more than a few jams. Padme went over and hugged and kissed Obi-Wan one last time before letting him board.

Obi-Wan paused before heading into the ship. "3PO, help Padme in any way you can with the children."

"I will, Master Kenobi."

After one more long glance at Padme, Obi-Wan entered the ship and readied it for departure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Keep an eye on the sensors, R2. I want an identification on anyone who is nearby. We can't afford to run into any Imperial ships." It had been a few days since they had left their hideout. They were entering occupied space now and Obi-Wan didn't want to take any chances.

R2 beeped his acknowledgement. He had increased the sensor's range while en route. The little droid was determined to keep his new master safe.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and immersed himself in the Force. He reached out, searching for any sense of danger. Nothing immediate. He did notice that the heavy dark cloud that muddied the Force was worse here. It was thick and ominous.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gazed out the viewport. Their first stop would be a rendezvous with Bail Organa. He didn't like having to involve the senator and thus endangering him, but they needed his help. They could not take the chance of trying to buy supplies on a core world. It would have to be an Outer Rim world. Tatooine, in fact. It was busy enough to have most the supplies they needed and was a good place to blend in. It was also unlikely that any Imperial forces would occupy it yet.

The problem was that Obi-Wan had no money. No money, no supplies. He didn't really like the idea of expecting a handout, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He couldn't take the time to work for the money to purchase what they needed. The more time it took to complete this mission, the better the chances were of him being recognized. Bail Organa was their lifeline now. Thank the Force that the man seemed only too happy to help in any way he could.

A beep brought Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. "Okay, R2. I'm taking us out of hyperspace." He maneuvered the controls and set a steady descent to their destination. They were meeting Organa at the same place where they left him a few months before. Obi-Wan kept his senses alert as he brought the ship down onto the landing pad.

Bail Organa was already waiting for them. Obi-Wan let down the ramp to allow the senator on board and then stood up to greet his guest. "Senator Organa, it is good to see you again."

Organa shook the outstretched hand. "You, as well, Master Kenobi. How are Master Yoda, Padme and the babies?"

"All are well, Senator, thank you. How are things in the senate?"

Organa sighed heavily. "Horrible. The Emperor is quickly ridding the senate of any suspected Republic loyalists. All the senators who signed their name to the Petition of the Two Thousand are dead – minus Padme, of course."

Obi-Wan nodded his head glumly. He wasn't really surprised. "Senator, I can't thank you enough for helping us. The last thing I want is to endanger you further."

"It is my honor to help the last of the Jedi. It's the least I can do. Do not worry about my safety, Master Kenobi. I am thought to be an Imperial supporter, for now."

Obi-Wan gestured for him to take a seat. "Senator, have you heard any rumors – any at all – about Jedi survivors?"

Organa's brows raised, knowing immediately what Obi-Wan meant. "Please tell me that you're not thinking…"

"I need to know," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Have you heard ANYTHING about possible survivors?"

"There are always rumors to that effect when something like this happens. You can't know if any of them are substantive!"

"Just let me know the locations where they were alleged to have been seen." Both men turned as R2D2 started making loud and obviously unhappy noises. "R2, I'm sorry I didn't let you in on this, but I'm not changing my mind."

Organa watched as the droid stomped its legs up and down and made sounds of protest. "I concur with your droid wholeheartedly! Master Kenobi, to search for possible survivors could very well be suicide!"

Obi-Wan gazed steadily at the senator. "If there are any Jedi who have survived, I owe it to them to find them and get them to safety."

Organa knew better than to argue further with the stubborn Jedi Master. "Does Padme know about this?" It had been obvious to him at their last meeting that Obi-Wan and Padme were in love.

Obi-Wan looked down guiltily. "No." He threw R2 an irritated look at the droid's reproving sound. "I don't like hiding anything from her, but I knew she would never have voluntarily let me go if I told her. And I would have hated having to bind and gag her so I COULD leave."

At first, the senator couldn't tell if Obi-Wan was joking. But then he caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. Organa chuckled. "Yes, well, I can't say I would blame her."

"Padme has already been through so much. I didn't want her endure the added worry and stress that knowing about this mission would bring."

"And Master Yoda?"

"Master Yoda was not thrilled with the idea of me conducting this search, although he understood my reasons for doing it. He says that he has felt no evidence of surviving Jedi within the Force. However, he could not say that for certain, considering the distance of our refuge from known space."

"I don't think the chances of finding survivors are good." Organa studied the younger man before him. "The Emperor would be only too glad to get his talons into you. Your face will be recognized almost anywhere. If anyone spots you, they may find it worth their while monetarily to let the Imperials know."

"That is the chance I will have to take." Obi-Wan flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I will keep my cloak on at all times. And I will be cautious and keep my senses alert."

"Good. But I won't let you do this alone. I will help you."

"No, Senator! I won't let you risk…"

Organa raised his hand. "I won't brook refusal. I have resources that will aid in your search. I might even be able to get concrete information for you, rather than just hearsay."

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, Senator." Despite his reluctance to put this man in further danger, his help could very well mean the difference between success and failure. IF there were any other Jedi still alive…

"I will go and start my research. You go on ahead to Tatooine and get your supplies. I will contact you as soon as I know anything." The senator pulled a small pouch from his cloak. "This should be enough funds to get you everything you need."

Obi-Wan took the bag with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Senator, for everything."

"You're welcome." Bail Organa reached out and shook Obi-Wan's hand. "I will speak with you soon."

Obi-Wan watched as the senator walked down the ramp. He then headed back to the cockpit and readied the ship for departure. He couldn't help his smile as R2D2 came into the cockpit, making noises that sounded very much like grumbling. Obi-Wan waited for the droid to get connected so he could read what he was saying.

'_You are risking too much!'_

"R2, I have to do this."

'_I saw everything that happened on Mustafar. You are not to blame.'_

Obi-Wan stared at R2D2 a moment. It was almost eerie how human the droid could seem at times, not to mention perceptive. He sighed and turned to gaze out the viewport. "It wasn't just Mustafar. It was everything that led up to it." He had dealt with the worst of his grief and his guilt, but there was still a part of him that felt responsible for Anakin's fall. He had buried it deep down, away from Yoda and Padme.

'_Master Anakin's choices led to Mustafar.'_

Obi-Wan nodded his head and flashed R2 a wan smile. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Many a time he had teased Anakin about treating R2D2 like a human. And here he was having a heart-to-heart (so to speak) talk with R2 about Anakin! This was NOT the time to get distracted by the past, though. "Let's go over the supply list again, R2..."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update! It's that time of year again. I'm trying to get registered for Fall classes and get my financial aid in line. Fun, fun! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you SO much for your wonderful reviews! They always make my day!

ooooooo

Things on Tatooine had gone without incident. Obi-Wan and R2D2 were now hiding behind a dead moon a ways away from the outlying spaceport. There was still no word yet from Bail Organa. Obi-Wan got up from his seat in the cockpit. "R2, I'm going to go meditate."

Words quickly scrolled across the screen. _'I'll come with you.'_

"Not much can happen to me while I'm meditating, R2. Why don't you stay up here and keep an eye on things."

'_I'm coming with you. I can plug in back there and know everything I would know in here.'_

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You really ARE stubborn!" He headed for the door. "If it makes you feel better, you may join me." _Not that you would take 'no' for an answer!_ Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing that R2D2 was right at his heels. Padme had said that he brought out protectiveness in others. He never would have guessed that it also applied to droids.

Both Obi-Wan and R2D2 settled into the common area. Obi-Wan quieted his mind and opened himself to the Force. He figured he might as well use this time to try and see if there was any sign, any vibration within the Force that might indicate there was another Jedi still alive. He went deeper and deeper into the Force, trying to get under the blanket of darkness that smothered it so heavily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In his office on Coruscant, Lord Sidious was starting his frequent ritual of searching the Force for any sign of Obi-Wan's whereabouts. Everyday since Mustafar, he had honed his powers to search for one presence within the vast ocean that was the Force. The Emperor's dark energy pulled him deep within its eddies. He stilled his mind completely, open to the slightest ripple.

Sidious delved deeper yet, pausing when he felt something vaguely familiar. He extended his senses and noticed a glow in the distance. The emperor's mind crept closer to it, veiling himself completely. As the white-blue glow increased, so did his recognition. This was a veritable beacon in the murky darkness – pure and untainted. '_Obi-Wan!'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan gasped. He had heard his name! His mind quickly backed away from that all-too familiar voice, but dark talons latched onto him to prevent his escape. He struggled heavily, but couldn't loosen the grasp.

'_It's time you accept your destiny, Obi-Wan.'_

_No!_ Obi-Wan worked to not panic and to keep his focus.

'_You can't hide forever, Obi-Wan. You are MINE!'_

Obi-Wan paused from his struggle, hearing a distant beeping sound. R2! _'I'll never be yours, Sidious,'_ Obi-Wan sent out. His mind locked onto the beeping sound and determinedly moved towards it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The emperor could sense Obi-Wan pulling away. He tried to get a firmer grasp on Obi-Wan's mind, but couldn't maintain his hold. _'I won't let you go, my apprentice! I'll find you!'_ With the last of his ability, he tried to grab hold again. But it was to no avail. His frustration mounted as Obi-Wan's mind slipped further and further away.

The emperor slammed his hand down on his desk. "Damn it all!" He had been so close to having a permanent lock on Obi-Wan's mind! Sidious calmed his breathing. At least he had made contact with Obi-Wan. There hadn't been a sign of him at all since Mustafar, so this opportunity could not be wasted. His prize had not been close by, he knew that much.

Sidious punched his com button. "Captain!"

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"Put every ship and all personnel in the Mid and Outer Rims on alert. General Kenobi has come out of hiding and is in that area somewhere. I don't care what you have to do, just find him!"

"_Right away, my Lord."_

The emperor decided to also call his bounty hunters. There was no time to lose!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Obi-Wan moved away from the dark presence, he focused on moving toward the frantic beeps coming from R2D2. His eyes shot open and he discovered that he was now lying on the floor, panting for breath.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and worked to get his breathing under control. Calmer, he opened his eyes again and perched himself up on his elbows. Blast, he was exhausted!

R2D2 finally calmed down when he realized that Obi-Wan was okay. He made some sounds that were obviously a question.

Flopping back fully onto the floor, Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from his brow. "It was the emperor. He was able to grab hold of my mind while I meditated. I heard him speak to me, and at first, I couldn't get away. But then I heard you…" He turned to smile weakly at his faithful droid. "Thank you, R2."

R2D2 made sounds of concern.

"I'll be okay. I just need to rest a bit." Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. That had been a close call! He was amazed at Sidious' strength in the Force to be able to reach across such a great distance, find him and TALK to him. He would never have thought it possible. THIS certainly complicated things!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I haven't been able to come up with anything even remotely substantial." Bail Organa's shimmering image cast a bluish glow in the cockpit. "But if you're determined to do this…" Organa paused as R2D2 started making a fuss. "It seems your droid has something to say."

Obi-Wan frowned at R2 as the droid sent text to Bail Organa. _'Master Obi-Wan has something to tell you about the emperor.'_

The senator raised his brow as he read R2's message. "Oh?"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He should have known R2 wouldn't let him get away with not mentioning the incident with Sidious. "While I was meditating yesterday, the emperor was able to make contact with me."

Organa was at sudden attention in his seat. "WHAT? What do you mean 'contact?'"

Obi-Wan had to restrain himself from petulantly sinking down in his seat. "He…latched onto my mind."

"And what exactly does that mean?" The senator's expression had darkened considerably.

"We were both immersed in the Force at the same time. He sensed my presence and was somehow able, despite the distance between us, to grab onto my mind. I fought him, but at first I couldn't get away. I heard him speak to me. Then I heard R2 beeping in the distance and I was able to find my way back and out of his grasp."

Bail Organa steepled his fingers as he mulled over what Obi-Wan had said. "You said he spoke to you. What did he say?"

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. The more details he gave away, the more resistant the senator would become to his search for surviving Jedi. Of course, he wouldn't lie when asked a direct question. "He basically said that becoming his apprentice was my destiny and that I couldn't hide forever." He left out the possessiveness in Sidious' voice when he said that Obi-Wan was HIS. That memory made him distinctly uncomfortable.

"I see." Organa looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. "This changes everything."

"Senator, it doesn't change the fact that there might be Jedi out there struggling to survive."

"MIGHT being the operative word, Master Kenobi. I have found NO concrete information AT ALL about any Jedi having survived the purge. And if you think I'm willing to risk your safety on anything less than a definite sighting of a Jedi survivor…"

"Senator, this isn't…"

R2D2 piped in with shrill beeps, as if seconding what Organa had said.

Senator Organa folded his arms over his chest. "Neither your droid nor I are going to allow you to conduct your search under these circumstances."

"ALLOW me?"

The senator ran his hands down his face, before holding them out in a placating manner. "Master Kenobi, I know that you have the power to do what you want to do, despite anything R2 or I might attempt in order to stop you. But I ask you to think of how your actions will affect those who need you and love you. If you were captured by the emperor, think of how that would affect Padme, the children, Yoda, not to mention the future of the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan turned his face away as Organa's words sunk in. The man was right. Obi-Wan knew if he went forward with his search, it would be for purely selfish reasons – a vain attempt to redeem himself from his failures. It was a horribly bitter pill to swallow. He turned back to the glowing image, looking defeated. "Alright, Senator, you win. I won't do it."

Organa felt no joy at his victory in this battle of wills. He greatly respected this young Jedi Master and hated to see him at such a loss. "I will continue my search for leads. If anything turns up, I will let you know immediately."

"Thank you, Senator."

"Do you think the emperor was able to pinpoint your exact location?"

"No, I don't believe so. But I do think he knows that I'm not anywhere near Coruscant."

"Then staying where you are is probably your best bet for now. Give me a few days to see what else I can dig up. If I haven't found anything else by then, you should just head back to your hideout."

Obi-Wan shook his head. The light of determination once more entered his azure eyes. "There's one more thing I have to do before heading back."

"And that is?"

"I will tell you when the time comes."

Organa decided it was best to concede this one. "Okay, fair enough. If you need anything, if there are any signs of the empire nearby, please call me."

"I will."

"Good. I will contact you in a few days." Organa's image disappeared.

Obi-Wan sat back heavily in his chair. He felt completely helpless and completely useless – feelings that had always been chafing for him.

R2 made a soft sound – almost a cooing. Text scrolled across the screen on the instrument panel. _'I am sorry, Master. Are you angry with me?'_

Obi-Wan couldn't even muster a reassuring smile. "No, R2. I'm not angry at you or Senator Organa. I'm just disappointed."

'_Sacrificing yourself is not the answer. You are too important.'_

Obi-Wan snorted. "I'm no more important than the rest of the Jedi – all the Jedi who were murdered throughout the galaxy."

'_You have a greater destiny.'_

Studying the droid, Obi-Wan again marveled at the droid's human-ness. "In this moment, R2, I find that hard to accept."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, All. I'm VERY sorry it's taken me so long to update! With school and some other big things going on, it's been tough finding time to write. My updates will be coming less frequently than they used to, and for that I apologize. But I do thank you for your continued interest and your wonderful reviews! 

ooooooooo

Bail Organa took a deep breath before entering the code to contact Obi-Wan. He didn't have good news and he didn't want to argue with the Jedi Master anymore. He was also worried about this other thing Obi-Wan wanted to do. He put on his politician face and hit the button.

"Master Kenobi."

The image of Obi-Wan popped up. "Senator Organa." He paused. "I take it you don't have good news for me."

So much for his politician face! "No, I'm sorry to say that I don't. There's no concrete information to be found."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. He had readied himself for this. He had known the chances were slim, at best. "Understood, Senator. I do thank you for looking." Obi-Wan sat back in his chair. "I guess that just leaves one more thing before heading back."

"Speaking of that, Master Kenobi, suppose you tell me what you have in mind."

Obi-Wan told Organa of his plans in detail. The look on the senator's face was less than encouraging.

"Padme doesn't know about this, either, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Only because I want it to be a surprise. Plus, there was no reason to get her hopes up if things don't pan out." Obi-Wan's eyes were resolute. "She's had enough disappointments."

"Fine. I will handle everything in your stead."

"Senator,…"

"I will brook no argument. Going to a core world is like asking for the emperor to find you!" Organa could see the frustration in the younger man's eyes. "Master Kenobi, I know that being in a position where you are unable to help and unable to act is hard for you. I understand that. But your safety has to be paramount! You may not be able to act now, but I feel in my bones that you will be the key to the fall of the empire in the future."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say to that. First R2, now Organa! Why did they seem to think he was so important to the future?

"I will take care of everything, Master Kenobi, down to the last detail. I still think that where you are right now is the safest place to be. When the time comes, I will contact you and meet you there."

"Very well, Senator. Please be careful."

"I will."

"And Senator…thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Obi-Wan gazed out the viewport, lost in thought. Sidious had completely tied his hands. He could not do anything without running the risk of being captured. Of course, that was not a happy prospect – especially considering that the last time he was in the Sith's hands, the experience was horrible enough to warrant Yoda and Mace locking up the memory.

Most of all, Obi-Wan missed Padme and the children. He missed them more than he ever would have thought possible. They had become such an important part of his life. Hopefully, all would go well and they would be heading back in just a few days.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme lay down on the bed, exhausted. Luke and Leia were finally napping. She didn't realize just how big a help Obi-Wan had been with the children until he left. Yoda and C3PO were helping her as much as they could, but it wasn't the same. They just couldn't take Obi-Wan's place. Luke and Leia missed their father. But then again, so did she! She missed his calming presence, his beautiful smiles, lying in his arms…

Padme sighed heavily. Every day she tried to talk herself out of worrying about Obi-Wan, and every day she failed. If the emperor ever got his claws into Obi-Wan, he would never let him go. She had NO doubt about that. She tried to keep busy enough so that she wouldn't spend all of her time thinking about that prospect. With two babies, keeping busy wasn't really difficult. But she worried nonetheless.

"Please come back to me, Obi-Wan."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious wanted to kill somebody – anybody! He just wanted to put his hands around someone's throat and squeeze the life out them. Using the Force would make it too quick and too easy. Physically strangling someone would give him an outlet for his growing frustration.

There had been no other sign of Obi-Wan anywhere! It almost felt like the Force was working against him on this. There hadn't been so much as a glimmer in the Force since his encounter with Obi-Wan. Obviously, the man was shielding himself. Sidious sat down at his desk with a growl. He would not rest until he had his destined apprentice.

Since there was no one handy to strangle, the emperor released his frustrations into the Force. _Not nearly as gratifying, _he thought grumpily. Sidious delved into the currents of the Force, determined to use all of his strength to try and locate Obi-Wan – shields or no.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up. He had been sound asleep on the sofa in the common area. He felt something lightly touching his mind. Realizing who it was, he reinforced his already-heavy mental shielding. Obi-Wan hoped that he hadn't accidentally let his shielding slip while asleep.

How could Sidious possibly find him clear across the galaxy with his shields up? The emperor's power was truly frightening. Obi-Wan leaned against the back of the sofa and waited. The touch against his mind was gone. Reinforced shielding expended a lot of energy and needed incredible focus. He wouldn't be able to do it for very long. Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. Senator Organa had been right to insist he stay where he is. If he had gone, he more than likely would have ended up in the emperor's hands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious immersed himself deep into the Force. He had brushed against Obi-Wan's shields. He hadn't been able to lock onto him, but he HAD sensed him! Blast it! Obi-Wan must have felt him, because he had reinforced his shielding. He couldn't sense Obi-Wan at all now.

The emperor sat back with a smile. He had found Obi-Wan, even with his shields up! The younger man would not be able to keep up his current level of shielding for long. It would only be a matter of time before he found him again. After all, Sidious was nothing, if not patient.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme was sitting with Yoda, C3PO and her children in the living area. She noticed Yoda's ears perk up and his eyes close. "Master Yoda?"

Opening his sleepy eyes, Yoda smiled at Padme. "Returned, Obi-Wan has."

Padme was off the sofa like a shot and running down the hall before she remembered Luke and Leia. She skidded to a halt and turned to look at Yoda.

"Watch them, I will."

"Thank you!" Padme took off down the hall at a full run. Obi-Wan was back, safe and sound! She entered the hangar just as Obi-Wan was coming down the ramp of the ship.

Obi-Wan had barely stepped off the ramp when Padme flew into his arms. If it hadn't been for his Jedi reflexes, they might have both ended up on the floor. The thought quickly faded as Padme pulled him into a desperate, passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Obi-Wan graced her with a brilliant smile. "I missed you, too."

Oh, how she had missed that beautiful smile! Padme cupped Obi-Wan's face in her hands. "I was worried sick about you. I couldn't help it!" She hugged him tight, almost afraid this wasn't real.

Obi-Wan leaned down to whisper in Padme's ear. "You're not dreaming, my love. I'm really back. I hated being away from you and the children." He rained soft kisses all over her face.

"Would you two prefer to be alone?" A very familiar voice said from the top of the ramp.

As Padme peeked around Obi-Wan, her jaw practically hit the floor. "MOM?" Another familiar face came into view. "DAD!" Tears started down Padme's face as her parents came down the ramp to engulf her their arms.

Ruwee Naberrie kissed his daughter's forehead. "When we heard you'd been killed…" He choked on the last word.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry." Padme took her parents hands in hers.

Jobal Naberrie shook her head. "No, Dear. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're alive and that's all that matters."

"May we join you? Because I don't think I can restrain your nieces any longer."

"Sola!" Padme gleefully watched as her two young nieces scrambled past their mother to race toward their beloved aunt. She knelt down and captured them in her arms. "Oh, Ryoo, Pooja, I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you, too, Aunt Padme."

Padme stood back up as her sister and her brother-in-law came down the ramp. She embraced them both. She scanned the faces of her family. "I can't believe you're all here." She wiped a stray tear from her face. "It's just so…"

Padme's eyes came to rest on Obi-Wan, who had been standing off to the side, enjoying the reunion he was witnessing. He had done this – for her. She walked over to him. "Did you have this in mind before you left?"

"Yes. I wanted it to be a surprise. And if things didn't work out, I didn't want you to be disappointed."

Padme knew Obi-Wan's motivation for doing this was his love for her, and she was deeply moved by it. But the thought of what could have happened to him made irritation the paramount emotion. "I can't even express how much it means to me to have my family here with us, but you risked too much."

"I actually didn't risk anything. Bail Organa was rather insistent that he be the one to handle this for me."

"But your original intention was to handle this yourself, correct?"

"Yes."

Padme took a deep breath. "You were planning on going to a core world with the emperor out there looking for you?" She could have lost him! Doesn't he understand what that would do to her?

Obi-Wan repressed the sigh that wanted to escape. _Telling her about the other thing I wanted to do is definitely out._ "Yes, I was." He was keenly aware that all eyes were on the two them. He lowered his voice. "Can we talk about this later?"

Padme lowered her voice to match his. "Fine. But this conversation is not over." She struggled to get her emotions back under control before turning back to her family. "Come, let me introduce you to Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan watched as everybody left the hangar. He didn't really know what initial reaction he was expecting from Padme, but this wasn't it. All he had wanted was to make her happy and to give her the companionship of her family. He certainly hadn't done it with the expectation of getting anything in return. But still, it would have been nice to at least hear, 'Thank you.'

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to release his hurt feelings into the Force. R2D2 chose that moment to make his appearance. R2 knew that his master was hurt, and he didn't like it at all. He came alongside Obi-Wan and let out a soft sound.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gave the droid a wan smile. "Well, R2, shall we unload the supplies?" He was eager to see his children, but needed more time to find his calm center before facing everyone again.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you SO much for your continued interest in this story. Your reviews are always appreciated!

ooooooo

After greeting her youngest grandchildren, Jobal pulled her daughter aside. "What was that about?"

Padme blinked at her mother in confusion. "What was what about?"

"The way you spoke to Obi-Wan."

"Mom, as glad as I am to have all of you here, doing what he wanted to do himself would have put him at too great a risk. I could have lost him to the emperor."

Jobal's eyes softened at the fear in Padme's eyes. "Honey, he did what he did because he loves you and because he wanted to do something to ease your grief and isolation."

"I know that, Mom. But why can't he understand what his risking himself does to me? Why can't he understand what losing him would do to me?"

Jobal placed her hand on her daughter's arm. "Do you hear yourself? You haven't mentioned the effects on him of doing nothing." She smiled at Padme's perplexed look. "Obi-Wan is a Jedi and a noble man, who's first inclination is to put the welfare of other's above his own. It's who he is. Don't ask him to be anything other than what he is, my dear. Trust me, it's the worst thing a woman can do."

Padme paused, letting her mother's words sink in. "I hurt him, didn't I?" She trusted and respected her mother's opinion more than almost any other.

"Yes, I think you did." Jobal pulled Padme into a sympathetic hug. "We've all done it – all wives throughout history have tried at some point to turn our husbands into an incarnation of our liking. I think it is part of our nature. But it's one that we need to try and temper."

Padme pulled away from her mother. "I need to go to him." She smiled a happy smile. "Thank you, Mom. I'm so glad you're here." She gave her mom a kiss before heading back to the hangar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sensing Padme's presence, Obi-Wan paused from his work. He waited expectantly as she made her way across the hangar. R2D2 came out of the cargo hold of the ship and stopped when he saw Padme there. He made a series of sounds that indicated he was not happy with her.

Obi-Wan flashed the droid an exasperated look. "R2!"

Padme smiled at the droid. "It's okay, I deserve it. You did such a wonderful thing for me, Obi-Wan. Something that speaks volumes about who you are and how you show your love. And I didn't acknowledge that. I only reacted with the anger and the fear I felt at the risk you might have taken to accomplish it."

Padme closed the space between them and took Obi-Wan's hands in hers. "For that I truly apologize. I cannot tell you how happy I am to have my family with me again, nor how grateful I am to you for making one of the greatest wishes of my heart come true." She earnestly gazed up into his blue eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

Obi-Wan released Padme's hands and gently grasped her face. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course, I do." He pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair. "If you'll forgive me for not giving more consideration to how my actions might affect you."

"If you feel you must apologize, then I accept. But as my mother just pointed out to me, I can't expect you to be anything other than who you are. The man who thinks of other's before he thinks of himself, the man who is capable of so much compassion and thoughtfulness, who feels very little fear of what may happen to himself – that is the man I fell in love with. Though it may be hard for me to deal with at times, I wouldn't have you any other way."

Obi-Wan was awed by Padme's heartfelt words. "Thank you," he whispered.

Padme looked at all the crates and boxes stacked up on the hangar floor. "Does this have to be done tonight?"

"I suppose not. R2, we can always finish this tomorrow."

R2D2 beeped happily as he continued to work. Padme had apologized, Obi-Wan was happy and safe – all was right with the world.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Padme entered the living area hand in hand. Everyone was still gathered there, happily playing with Luke and Leia. Even before they had entered the room, both Luke and Leia had focused all of their attention on the entryway. At the first sight of their father, they broke out in huge smiles and their arms strained to reach for him.

Sola and Jobal passed over their squirming bundles to Obi-Wan. Sola grinned at him. "They certainly missed you!"

"And I missed them." Obi-Wan kissed each child on the forehead, sending them tendrils of his love and affection through the Force. "How are my little ones?" Luke and Leia gurgled and smiled happily up at their daddy.

Obi-Wan looked over at Padme. "They've grown so much since I left."

"Yes, they have."

Obi-Wan's gaze moved to the small figure on the sofa nearby. "Master."

Yoda couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. "Obi-Wan." He was glad to see the young man so deservedly happy.

Obi-Wan moved over to where Padme was standing with her parents. "I need to speak with Master Yoda. Why don't you show your family where the empty rooms are and let them take their pick."

"Alright. We'll take Luke and Leia with us." The moment Padme and Jobal took the children out of Obi-Wan's hands they started wailing.

Jobal raised her voice to be heard over her crying grandchildren. "I don't think they're ready to be separated from their father just yet."

"It's okay." Obi-Wan pulled Luke and Leia back into his arms - immediately ceasing their crying. "They can stay with me." He soothed his children through the Force and spoke quietly to them. "Yes, you can stay with Daddy a while longer."

Sola approached the group, young Pooja in her arms. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm really tired and looking forward to sleeping in a real bed again."

Padme gestured down the hall. "Come on. I'll show you to your rooms. We can take the grand tour of your new home tomorrow."

As everyone filed from the living area, Obi-Wan went and sat down on the sofa by Yoda. He settled Luke and Leia snuggly against his chest and secured them with his arms.

Yoda watched in amusement as the children almost immediately fell asleep – safe and content in their father's embrace. "Bonded with them, you have."

Obi-Wan glanced down at his slumbering children with a smile. "I guess I have. I am able to reach them through the Force rather easily."

"A confirmation, it was – their reaction to you tonight."

Trying to get more comfortable, Obi-Wan sunk further down into the cushions of the sofa. "They are both strong in the Force – Luke especially so." _Just like Anakin._

Yoda studied Obi-Wan's face for a moment. "Your trip. How did it go?"

"I was able to get all the supplies we needed without any problems. As for my other goal, Senator Organa insisted on investigating on his own whether or not there was any concrete information on possible Jedi survivors. He didn't find any. After I told him about my contact with the emperor, he was set against my conducting any kind of search." Obi-Wan chuckled. "So was R2."

Yoda's ears had flattened against his head and his eyes had narrowed. "Contact with the emperor?"

Obi-Wan told Yoda everything about his contact with the emperor through the Force. He didn't leave any detail out of either encounter.

The small Master had a grim look on his face. "Greatly troubling, that is. Made Sidious incredibly powerful, The Dark Side has. Agree with Senator Organa's and R2's reaction, I do."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "I know. In retrospect, so do I. If I had gone to Naboo myself…"

"In the emperor's hands, you would now be."

"Yes."

"Give up, he will not."

"Wouldn't it just be easier for him to find some untrained Force user out there?"

"Easier, perhaps, but not better. Piqued his interest again, you have."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Only because I'm one of two Jedi left."

"No." Yoda place his clawed hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Important, he knows you are…and powerful."

"I'm not all that powerful, Master. I'm nothing compared to you and I'm definitely nothing compared to what Anakin was."

Sometimes Obi-Wan's feelings of unworthiness were enough to frustrate even Yoda. "Distorted, your feelings on this matter are." There was a hint of rebuke in his tone. "Powerful you are, and even more powerful I foresee you becoming."

"More powerful?" Obi-Wan didn't think that was possible.

"Done learning, you think you are? Hmmphh! Learned all there is to learn in almost nine-hundred years, I have not!" Yoda closed his eyes and drew in the Force. "Your connection with the Force, in time, will grow even stronger – and along with that, your ability to wield it."

Obi-Wan mulled over his mentor's words. He had never thought his abilities extraordinary, and certainly had never thought them enough to gain the notice of the Sith. However, everyone now seemed to look at him and see some great destiny. But why was that vision eluding HIM?

Yoda answered the unspoken question in his own way. "Brought out feelings of guilt again, this trip did." He knew Obi-Wan too well to think the young man had let go of all his guilt.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan knew there was no point in trying to deny it. "I wanted so badly for there to be even one other Jedi who survived."

Yoda opened his sleepy eyes. "Exonerated, would you have felt?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "Partly,…maybe."

Yoda shook his head sadly. "Never, will you forgive yourself?"

"I will not wallow in the past, Master." Obi-Wan opened his eyes and focused on the diminutive Jedi. "But neither will I forget my role in what has befallen the galaxy."

"Of your own choosing, your role was not. Done well with the lot you've been given, you have. Finished with you, however, the Force is not." Yoda squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder before climbing off the sofa and heading for his room.


	16. Chapter 16

You all probably thought I dropped off the face of the planet! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait for this chapter. On top of everything else, I just recently moved, so I've been trying to get settled in. Thank you for not giving up on the story and for your faithful reviews! I hope you enjoy!

ooooo

Darth Sidious, yet again, felt like killing someone to relieve his frustration. Obi-Wan's presence had completely disappeared from the Force. It was just like it had been a month ago. There was no way Obi-Wan could shield himself to that degree. He had to be somewhere that shielded him in some way – whether artificial or natural. But where?

The emperor turned away from the incredible, star-studded view on the bridge of his Star Destroyer. He ignored the relief practically flowing from the bridge crew as he exited. Could the Jedi have constructed some kind of secret base for emergencies? To shield an entire base from Force users would take a huge amount of energy. A wicked looking smile crept up the emperor's face. Enough energy that it should be easy to detect.

Sidious stopped at the nearest com station. "Captain."

"_Yes, my lord."_

"I want all of our ships throughout the galaxy to release probe droids. We are looking for a possible Jedi base where General Kenobi might be hiding. A base that might be expending a large amount of energy to keep itself shielded."

"_It will be done, my lord."_ Pretty much all Imperial forces now knew of the emperor's obsession with finding General Kenobi. The captain just hoped that they found him soon. The longer they went without finding the Jedi, the more foul-tempered the emperor would become. He shivered at the thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme headed back to the living area. It had been a couple hours since everyone left to let Obi-Wan talk with Master Yoda. Her steps slowed as she caught sight of Obi-Wan holding their slumbering children. His head was resting on the back of the sofa and his eyes were closed. Padme happily basked in the scene, fervently happy to have him back safe and sound.

Sky blue eyes blinked open and Obi-Wan smiled up at Padme. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi. Were you sleeping?"

"No, just meditating." Obi-Wan glanced down at Luke and Leia. "I didn't have the heart to disturb them."

"I think it's safe to move them." Padme carefully scooped Leia into her arms. The baby just sighed softly, laid her head on her mother's shoulder and continued sleeping. "See."

Obi-Wan carefully got off the sofa with his little bundle. Much to his relief, Luke continued in slumber like his sister. He and Padme went to their room and put the children to bed.

Once the children were settled in their cribs, Padme wasted no time in helping Obi-Wan remove his clothes. She wanted him…NOW. Obi-Wan seemed just as eager to be skin-to-skin as she was. In no time at all, his warm skin was pressed against her and his mouth had claimed hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

Once he released Padme's mouth, Obi-Wan placed a trail of kisses around her neck and over to her ear. After nibbling on her earlobe, he murmured softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Padme gasped lightly as Obi-Wan swept her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed. "Every night you were gone was hard, because I wanted nothing more than to be in your arms."

Obi-Wan stretched out beside Padme, propping himself up on his elbow. He gently pushed a lock of her dark hair away from her face and grinned. "Shall I make it up to you?"

Returning his wicked grin, Padme pulled Obi-Wan down on top of her. "Oh, you will…all night long."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme lay with her head on Obi-Wan's chest, perfectly content. She felt complete again. The entire time Obi-Wan had been gone, she had felt like a part of her was missing. "You're never allowed to leave my side again."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Padme placed a kiss on Obi-Wan's chest before propping herself up to look him in the eye. Her smile faded as she took his chin in her hand, her thumb caressing the cleft. "You're a part of me now, Obi-Wan Kenobi. So much so, that I honestly don't know if I could go on without you."

Obi-Wan wanted to disagree, to tell her that she was stronger than she thought, but he held it in. She had given him the perfect opening…"You're a part of me, too, my sweet Padme." He pulled back the covers and scooted out of bed.

Padme's confusion quickly turned to lustful admiration as she watched Obi-Wan's naked form move over to his still-packed travel bag. She propped her chin on her knees, gleefully admiring the vision of him kneeling on the floor while digging through his bag.

Padme's grin grew even bigger when Obi-Wan walked back to the bed. She still had to resist the urge to pinch herself – to verify that this was real, and not some glorious figment of her imagination.

Obi-Wan climbed back into bed beside Padme. "On top of asking your family to join us here, I entrusted Senator Organa with another task. It was a task that he then passed on to your mother." He brought the small box into view and opened it.

Padme gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Inside the box was an exquisite ring. The beautiful gold setting held a multi-faceted anzalene gemstone – a royal purple stone found solely on Naboo. "Obi-Wan…"

"We may not be able to legally marry; but in all the ways that matter, I want you to be my wife." Obi-Wan held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

Tears formed in Padme's eyes at his heartfelt words. What had she ever done to deserve this man? He not only had brought her family to her, but he had thought of this, as well? Padme worked to form words around the lump in her throat. "In all the ways that matter, you ARE my husband."

Obi-Wan pulled the ring from its cushioned slot and placed it on Padme's slender finger. "I love you, Padme Kenobi."

Grinning through her tears, Padme grasped both of Obi-Wan's hands in hers. "I can't tell you how much I love the sound of that!"

"Probably almost as much as I loved saying it." Obi-Wan pulled Padme in for a long, sweet kiss.

Padme pulled back from Obi-Wan and gazed down at her new ring. "I love it, Obi-Wan. It's absolutely perfect."

"Your mom deserves the credit for that. She picked it out." Obi-Wan smiled happily at his wife – _wife!_ – as he gently caressed her face.

Padme didn't think she'd ever seen anything more beautiful than her husband at this moment. She would be willing to give anything to keep that glowing smile on his face permanently. "Maybe so, but you were the one who thought to get it in the first place." Padme placed her hands on either side of his face. "You are my husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I love you." She then leaned in to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

Obi-Wan had never been happier in his life. This kind of bliss was a new experience for him. Oh, he'd been happy before, of course, but nothing like this. He studied Padme's face, wondering how he could end up with someone so beautiful, so wonderful. Thanking the Force, Obi-Wan pulled his wife into his arms, wishing he could make the night last forever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jobal smiled at Padme as they prepared some tea in the kitchen. "I see Obi-Wan gave you the ring. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you for picking it out."

"I may have chosen the ring, but it was Obi-Wan who asked that it be an anzalene."

Padme paused from her work and glanced out into the eating area at her husband. Obi-Wan was deep in conversation with Ruwee. "He did?"

"Yes. I asked him about his choice on our way here. He told me that he wanted you to have a piece of Naboo to keep with you always."

Padme didn't know what to say. She again turned her gaze to Obi-Wan. He seemed to sense the weight of her stare and turned to meet her eyes. He flashed Padme a sweet smile before turning his attention back to her father.

"You have a real prize, my dear."

Padme smiled at her mother. "I know."

Sola, who was on the other side of the kitchen preparing some snacks, had been listening in on their conversation. She moved over to Padme, a wicked smile on her face. "So tell me, sister dear, is the rest of Obi-Wan as gorgeous as his face?"

"Sola!" Padme kept her voice as low as she could. "You're a married woman!"

"I may be married, but I'm not dead! That walk of his could be considered a sin…or at least, an inducement to sin." Sola's eyes twinkled in amusement at her sister's discomfort.

"Mom, can't you do something about your daughter?"

Jobal snorted. "Are you kidding? I gave up on that a long time ago."

After throwing her mother a mock-glare, Sola sidled even closer to her sister. "Come on, Padme, just tell me! I'm not asking for you to go into detail…unless you want to, of course."

Padme couldn't help but laugh as her sister waggled her brow suggestively. "You are incorrigible, Sola!" She looked over at Obi-Wan to make sure he was still engrossed in conversation, before continuing in a low voice. "Yes...okay? His body is just as gorgeous as his face."

Sola sighed wistfully. "I knew it. Now, about those details…" Sola had to move quickly to avoid the wet dish rag sailing through the air. "Time has not improved your aim, little sister!"

"Hmph! Keep ogling my husband and believe me, my aim will improve!"

Jobal smiled to herself as she finished with the tea. It was like old times again. As much as she would miss Naboo, she was very glad they had made the decision to come live here.

ooooo

Kudos to those of you, who from the beginning, guessed that Obi-Wan would give Padme a ring. That was my intent all along, but I didn't want to give it away!


	17. Chapter 17

I am SO very sorry it has taken me SO very long to update this story!!! Life has been extremely busy, as I've upped my class load so that I will have my degree in another year. Thank you so much to all of you who have kept track of this story and have asked me to continue it. I promise that I will finish it, I just can't say when. But I wanted to at least give you one chapter while on my Chistmas break. I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!

oooooo

Obi-Wan stretched languidly after getting out of bed. He had decided to indulge in a nap while his children did the same. Padme had asked him to stay with them for the afternoon, saying that she had something she needed to do.

Obi-Wan really didn't know what that could be. He supposed she just wanted some time alone to visit with her family. He had been back a couple of weeks now, and Padme's family had readily settled into their new home. Obi-Wan turned at the sound of the door opening. "You're back already?"

Padme's eyebrow went up at that. "Disappointed?"

Grinning, Obi-Wan walked over to Padme and put his arms around her waist. "You know better than that. I just thought you would want to take more time for yourself."

Padme leaned into Obi-Wan's chest. "That isn't exactly why I wanted you to watch the children. There was something in particular that I needed to do."

Obi-Wan looked down expectantly at his wife. "Do I get to find out what this particular thing was?"

"Oh, most definitely." Padme looked up at her husband, joy shining in her brown eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Eyes widening with surprise, Obi-Wan managed to stammer a response. "Pr…pregnant?"

"Yes." Padme searched Obi-Wan's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

Obi-Wan gazed thoughtfully at his wife before allowing a huge grin to appear. "That's wonderful!" He pulled her into his arms and swung her around jubilantly. "When? I mean, how long? I mean…"

Giggling, Padme pressed a finger to her husband's lips. "The medical droid estimates that I'm eight weeks along. So, in about seven months, Luke and Leia will have a brother or sister." Padme studied Obi-Wan's awed expression. "You're…really, truly happy about this?" She couldn't help but flash back to the lack of enthusiasm Anakin had expressed at finding out he was going to be a father.

Confusion entered Obi-Wan's eyes. "Of course I am! It's fantastic! But it's also a little surreal. I mean, I never imagined that I would be a father. Not that I don't feel like Luke and Leia are my children, it's just that…"

"I know what you mean. Every conception is a little miracle and is awe-inspiring." Padme placed her hand on her belly. "This child is part me and part you. But most importantly, this child is a product of our love for one another."

Obi-Wan placed his hand over Padme's. "As thrilled as I am to have a child who is my own flesh and blood, I want you to know that I could never love any child more than I love Luke and Leia. I will never treat them any differently than this child or any others we may have in the coming years."

"I know that, my Obi." Padme deposited a sweet kiss on his lips. A mischievous light entered her eyes. "Just how many more children are you thinking of having?"

"I leave that entirely up to you, my dear. I will be happy with whatever you decide."

Padme pulled back and read the sincerity in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Then I say we let the Force decide." At his cocked eyebrow, she continued. "I want the Force to bless us with as many children as It deems right."

Warmth filled Obi-Wan's eyes and lit his smile. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from Padme's brow as she was wracked with another contraction. "Can't you give her something for the pain?"

The medical droid continued to gather supplies around the room. "No, Sir. The contractions are coming too frequently. It might be dangerous for both her and the baby."

Padme looked up at her husband with gratitude in her eyes as she felt him use the Force to dampen the pain. She glanced at her mom, who was standing on the other side of the examining table. "I don't think you'll hear me complain that this is going too fast." She grimaced as another full-blown contraction hit.

"The time has come to push," the droid said in its monotone voice.

Grabbing Obi-Wan's and her mother's hands, Padme began to push with all her might. In just a little while, she would get to see her and Obi-Wan's first child together. She could hardly wait!

"Push," came the mechanical voice. "Push hard."

"I AM pushing," Padme growled. _You annoying tin can!_

Obi-Wan fought the smile that threatened to appear. He doubted his wife would appreciate his amusement.

Padme pushed and pushed, for what felt like hours, continually reminding herself that it would all be worth it once she saw her child's face. She and Obi-Wan had agreed to wait until birth to find out whether it was a boy or a girl.

Obi-Wan watched his child being born with abject awe. The baby's first wail was music to his ears. He gleefully rained kisses on Padme's face as he waited for the droid to announce the sex.

"It is a boy."

Padme looked first at Obi-Wan, then her mother, joy etched on her features. "Garen Kenobi." She watched as Obi-Wan took the now-clean infant into his arms and brought him over to her. She fingered the dark, almost ebony, down on top of his head. She smiled as her thumb grazed over the little cleft chin. Her son opened his eyes sleepily and gazed at his parents. "He has blue eyes."

"Most babies have blue eyes when they're born. That could change," Obi-Wan observed as he gently stroked his son's face.

"Nope, they will remain blue," Padme spoke with determination.

Jobal smiled at her new grandson. "Well, blue eyes or not, I have the feeling this one's going to grow up to be a looker."

"You know," Obi-Wan spoke in a subdued tone, "he even looks like Garen." Garen had been his best friend from the time they were young initiates in the Temple. He had been killed in the Clone Wars, long before the purge.

Padme looked at her husband with empathy in her eyes. "Then we chose his name well." It was truly staggering if one stopped to think about the sheer amount of loss Obi-Wan had endured in his life. He had lost almost everyone who had ever mattered to him. But he had a chance now to have a life full of love, happiness, and family. If she had anything to say about, he would never know loss or sorrow again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone sat together in the large living area, fire going in the fireplace and contentment in the air. Obi-Wan watched as Pooja, Ryoo, Padme, and Sola played with Luke and Leia on the floor. They were able to stand with help. Leia was even trying to take her fist tentative steps. She was strong-willed and tenacious – more so than her brother. They had only celebrated their first birthday a couple weeks before.

Obi-Wan sat in a recliner, gently rocking his sleeping infant son in his arms. He had never thought he would know the simple satisfaction of being a husband and a father, gathered together with his extended family. He allowed himself to fully feel in the moment and cherish it. Smiling softly, Obi-Wan thought of Qui-Gon. _'Live in the moment, my young padawan.'_ Padme looked up at him and offered him a loving smile. _Yes, Master._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few months later, Obi-Wan and Ruwee were eating a late breakfast together. Obi-Wan was trying to eat with his left hand, while feeding Garen, who was in a carrier beside his chair, his bottle with his right hand. He gave up his attempt at eating when little Leia crawled into his lap.

The glare she shot down at her younger brother did not go unnoticed by her father or her grandfather. She obviously saw Garen as a usurper trying to take 'her daddy' away from her. Leia looked up at Obi-Wan with her big, brown eyes. "Daddy play."

"When daddy's done eating, we can play."

"Daddy play!" Leia crossed her little arms and gave her father a determined look.

Ruwee chuckled at his head-strong granddaughter. He scooted his chair closer to Garen's carrier so he could take over the bottle-feeding. "I don't think she's going to take 'no' for an answer."

Picking up his daughter and situating her in his lap so she was facing forward, he moved to finish his breakfast. "You can stay here in Daddy's lap while he finishes eating, then he will play with his little princess."

Leia smiled as she snuggled against her daddy's chest. He was paying attention to HER now, so she was willing to wait while he finished eating. She threw a smug little look down at her baby brother, who had taken way too much of her daddy's attention since his birth. It just wasn't fair! Why did HE have to come along, anyway? It was better when it was just her, Luke, Mommy, and Daddy.

Obi-Wan finished eating, and with a squeeze to Ruwee's shoulder to thank him for watching Garen, headed towards the play room with Leia in his arms. She had snaked her arms around his neck, and held onto him like she was afraid he would disappear. _Well, one thing's for sure, she got Anakin's possessive streak._ He shook himself from that thought. She was just a toddler, and was reacting as a normal toddler would to having to share her father's time. She would grow out of it.

Playing with his children was a relaxing activity of which he never truly grew tired. His daughter's delighted shrieks filled him with a happiness that he'd only recently discovered was possible. Obi-Wan was lying on the ground, his head propped up on his bent arm. Suddenly, a toy from the other side of the room moved off the ground and started heading shakily towards the little girl.

"Leia!" Obi-Wan shot upright in surprise. The toy dropped to the floor and Leia looked startled, then repentant. Obi-Wan moved over to her quickly. "Oh, no, my princess, you didn't do anything wrong." He picked her up and showered her face with kisses. "You just surprised me. You're becoming such a big girl!"

Setting Leia down, Obi-Wan picked up the toy and set it further away. "Can you do it again, Princess? Can you move the toy for Daddy?" Neither Leia nor Luke had shown any outward display of their Force abilities before. He was so excited at the prospect of teaching again! Obi-Wan paused. He was surprised by his feelings. He had thought for a long while that he would never want to teach anyone else after his failure with Anakin. He shook himself from his ruminations and watched his daughter.

Leia's face scrunched up in concentration, as if daring the toy not to move. The toy slowly lifted up and jerkily began to float her direction. Halfway through its journey, the toy jerked some more and then fell to the floor. Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes.

Obi-Wan gathered the toddler in his arms and soothed her with the Force. "Don't cry, my precious Leia. You did wonderful!" He took her little chin in hand so he could look her in the eye, wiping away her tears with his other hand. "You learn so fast, you'll have toys flying around this room in no time."

Leia, of course, couldn't understand everything her father was saying, but she could feel his joy and his pride in her through their bond. That was enough to make her day. She would practice and make her daddy really proud!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate your patience in my long absence! I wanted to give you another chapter before I start up with my classes again, which is the 7th. You all are the best for hanging in here with me! One of you asked what degree I'm pursuing, and that is Forensic Accounting. I'm the staff accountant for a small company right now. Sometime in the future, I hope to become a Certified Fraud Examiner and help bring fraudsters to justice. Without further ado...

oooooooo

Obi-Wan found Yoda in his usual place – the garden. "Master, Leia has used the Force for the first time!"

Yoda could feel Obi-Wan practically buzzing with excitement. "Looking forward, you are, to teaching again?"

"Yes, I am." Obi-Wan sat down next to the diminutive Master. "I didn't think I would ever enjoy teaching again."

"Good at it, you always were." Yoda patted Obi-Wan's knee in reassurance. "Have the feeling, I do, that want anyone else to teach her, she would not." Amusement lit the ancient, wise eyes.

"We will both teach her and Luke," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Shown signs yet of using the Force, has Luke?"

"No, but I'm sure he will soon. He's even stronger in the Force than Leia. I just think he's more reserved than Leia, more hesitant to try something new."

Yoda chuckled. "Yes, reserved and hesitant Leia is not."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Padme bounce six-month-old Garen on her knee. He was squealing with delight. Leia was in her usual position of occupying his lap. She was playing with one of her dolls, drinking occasionally from her sipper-cup. His eyes moved to his other son, who was playing on the floor with his grandfather. He had not missed the furtive glances Luke had sent his direction.

Obi-Wan felt a stab of guilt. He had not spent as much time with Luke as he would have wished lately. A lot of time was spent helping with little Garen, and Leia…his little princess would gladly occupy his every waking minute if he let her. His decision made, he lifted Leia off his lap, kissed her temple, and moved toward Luke.

"Want Daddy!"

Obi-Wan looked down to see his daughter attached to his leg. "Leia, honey, I'm going to spend some time with Luke. You've had lots of time with me, now it is Luke's turn."

"Me play with you and Luke." Leia looked up at her daddy pleadingly.

How was he supposed to say 'no' to those puppy dog eyes? His little Leia knew how to pluck at his heartstrings like a pro. Luckily, his mother-in-law stepped in and pried the little girl's arms from her father's leg.

Jobal picked up her granddaughter and swung her around, trying to distract her. "Come on, Leia love. Let's go get a snack, alright?" She quickly took the pouting girl out of the room.

Padme watched the whole scene with bemusement. Little Leia had attached herself, literally and figuratively, to Obi-Wan ever since she had gained the ability to move around on her own. She didn't seem to think 'her daddy' should give her brothers the time of day. It was a tug of war between siblings, and poor Obi-Wan was the rope. Though, more often than not, Leia won the battle. Luke was too sweet-natured and reserved to openly fight his twin for the affections of their father.

Bemusement fading, Padme watched as Obi-Wan went over to Luke and asked if he would like to go play, just the two of them. Her heart clenched at the joyous smile that broke out on her oldest son's face as he flung himself into his father's arms. Her own happy smile broke free as she watched her husband carry Luke out of the room, kissing his head affectionately.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daddy?" Luke looked up at his father, big blue eyes seeking acknowledgement as he held up his educational toy.

Obi-Wan smiled at his son, who had managed to put every shape in its proper hole. "That's very good, Luke." He affectionately tussled the blonde hair. The look on his son's face took him back to his own childhood, though as a young teenager. He had been just as desperate to gain acknowledgment and praise from Qui-Gon. He certainly didn't want Luke starving for any scrap of praise he could gain the way he had as a boy.

Obi-Wan vowed, then and there, that Luke would never doubt his affection or his pride in his son's accomplishments. Of course, he had made that same vow about Anakin once upon a time. But he'd had to temper his open praise and affection for Anakin more and more as the boy had grown older and more arrogant. It had been a stressful balancing act that he fervently wished to never face again.

"Play flying?"

The request brought Obi-Wan out of his reflection. "Anything you want, Little One." He took the starfighter Luke handed him and proceeded to engage him in mock firefight. A smile tugged at his lips. This was actually his preferred method of flight.

After a while of this, Luke backed up and knelt facing his father. He placed his fighter in the palm of his hand and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan held his breath as he waited. He could sense the gentle eddies of the Force begin to move around his son. The fighter then lifted up to hover over Luke's hand. The boy bit his lower lip in concentration as the fighter slowly made its way to Obi-Wan.

Holding his hand out, Obi-Wan observed as the fighter glided his direction and settled gently on his palm. He could only gape at Luke in wonder. He had never before seen any toddler with that kind of control.

The little boy opened his eyes to gauge his father's reaction, but he didn't quite know what the man's expression meant. He had never seen it before. He tucked his head and shyly looked up at his father through his lashes.

"Luke, that was…that was amazing!" A brilliant, high-wattage smile broke out on Obi-Wan's face. He pulled his son up into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Let's go get Master Yoda and show him what you can do."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hmm, powerful Luke is. Much control, he has for one so young." Yoda set down his cup of tea. Obi-Wan sat in the other chair in Yoda's room, sipping at his own tea.

"I know. I can't really get over it! I wonder if Anakin was like that we he was a toddler."

"Different, Anakin's situation was. Live amongst two powerful Force users, Luke and Leia do. A strong bond, they have shared with you almost since birth. Help, that may have in their case."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "I suppose so. Luke could grow up to be almost as powerful as Anakin. If Sidious ever found out about him…" He didn't really want to complete that horrible thought.

Yoda studied his young companion. "Second choice, I think he would still remain."

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan leaned forward. "If Sidious thought he could have the Chosen One's son, he would drop all intentions toward me in a second."

"Disagree, I do." Deep down, Yoda knew that Sidious was beyond just wanting another apprentice. He knew the Sith was obsessed with having one person in particular fill that role.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the certainty in the aged Master's voice. Why would the Sith want him when he could have a young, more malleable, more powerful Force-user? A slight shudder moved through him as he remembered the emperor's words to him, _'You can't hide forever, Obi-Wan. You are MINE!'_

Too in tune with Obi-Wan to not sense his unease, Yoda discerned that he was probably remembering his last encounter with the Sith Master. He prayed Obi-Wan would never have to remember the time Sidious had held him captive all those years before – that the walls holding those memories back would never be breeched.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Silence. The silence in the Force was deafening. It was infuriatingly, maddeningly QUIET. The silence in the room was suddenly broken by the sound of small, glass statue hitting the wall. Sidious turned to the view out of his Coruscant office, chest heaving in his temper tantrum.

Every day it was the same. He would delve into the Force for hours at a time, only to find the same stillness. Where in the blazing Sith Hells could Obi-Wan be? How was it possible for the man to be so completely shielded from him for so long?

The empire's search for a heavily-shielded base had been fruitless thus far. It was like Obi-Wan had disappeared from the known galaxy. He wasn't dead. Sidious knew that he would feel Obi-Wan enter the Force, no matter where he was. No…he was hiding. He was hiding in a place that could mask his Force presence. If it wasn't a man-made shield, then it had to be some kind of natural phenomenon.

Sidious thumbed the call button on his desk. "Get Dr. Tizell on the com."

"_Yes, my Lord."_

He sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers under his chin. Dr. Tizell was a brilliant scientist on his Imperial staff, and slightly Force-sensitive. The emperor leaned forward as his com beeped.

"_You wished to speak with me, my Lord?"_

"Yes. I need you to do some research for me. Find out if there is any kind of natural phenomenon that can shield or mask a person's presence in the Force. The search for an energy-based shield has been futile. Kenobi must be hiding someplace where there is a natural shield. I want it found. I want HIM found."

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"Do not fail me, Dr. Tizell."

"_I…I won't, my Lord."_

Clicking off the com, Sidious glanced at his holonet screen. He turned it on and opened up his favorite file – the file that contained an archive of news stories and pictures of the galaxy's famed Negotiator. He stopped on one news story in particular, clicking on the icon to watch the feed. It was a short interview done the day Obi-Wan had created a huge media sensation by showing up at the senate building freshly shaved.

Sidious couldn't help but chuckle as the young General tried to diplomatically answer questions about his appearance. Obi-Wan had been so embarrassed, not to mention horrified, by the media frenzy his looks had garnered that morning.

"Ah, Obi-Wan. Some day soon, that ability of yours to mesmerize and enchant will be MINE. You will bring planets under my power without having to even ignite your lightsaber." He smiled maliciously. "Soon, my Obi-Wan, soon…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan joined Padme beside Garen's crib, gazing down at his eight-month-old sleeping son. "He's getting so big," he whispered.

Padme smiled as she slipped an arm around her husband's waist. "They grow too fast."

"It won't be long before Luke and Leia enter the 'Terrible Twos.'"

"Let's hope they're not too terrible." Padme chuckled as she pulled Obi-Wan away from the crib. "It would make it more difficult in taking care of our fourth child."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement before her words actually sunk in. He stopped suddenly, a joyous light entering his eyes. "Fourth?"

Padme flashed her husband a brilliant smile. "Fourth."


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, All! Yes, I'm actually updating this story! Whoo hoo! I'm on a very short break in my school schedule, so I wanted to give you a new chapter. I will be completely finished with school on Dec. 20. From there, I will be able to give this story the attention it deserves and complete it. I'd like to give you another chapter after this one before I head into my final trimester, though. Thank you all SO much for your continued interest and eternal patience! I REALLY do appreciate it!

ooooooo

Padme lay in the garden, her head on her husband's lap

Padme lay in the garden, her head on her husband's lap. Her family had taken the children and told them to take some time for themselves. She smiled in contentment as the fingers of one of Obi-Wan's hands gently sifted through her hair, and the other hand ran soothing circles over her growing belly. A part of her wanted to stay like this forever. They had spent a quiet, wonderful day together, but it was probably nearing the time when they should head back. Not that she really wanted to move just yet.

Closing her eyes, Padme breathed in the fragrant air. They were lying in the section of the garden dedicated to fruit trees. The air was sweet and smelled of citrus. Focusing on the quiet as she was, she could hear Obi-Wan take a deep breath.

"Padme…"

Padme held her own breath. She knew whenever her husband used that tentative start, he was going to be telling her something that she probably would not like.

"We're running low on supplies."

Sitting up in one quick motion, Padme turned her determined gaze to Obi-Wan's face. "Then send my father and Raja."

"Your father has never piloted a ship, and Raja has rudimentary piloting skills, at best."

"Send R2 with them. He can pilot for them."

"And what if they run into trouble? If they should run into Imperials, the skills of a Jedi will be needed to escape them and get back home undetected." Determination shone in Obi-Wan's eyes now.

"You said that there wasn't an Imperial presence around Tatooine when you were there."

"Yes, but that was quite a while ago. If the emperor is looking for me as desperately as Yoda thinks, then that may have changed."

Padme took a deep, calming breath. "That is exactly why you shouldn't go!"

Obi-Wan took his wife's hands in his. "I know better now than to delve deeply into the Force when I'm not here. For the short time I'm going to be in known space, I will keep myself completely shielded. Sidious will not sense me, Padme."

"Can you say that with absolute certainty?"

Obi-Wan thought back to the sheer power Sidious had displayed in their previous encounters – powers he would not have thought possible. "With absolute certainty, no. But rarely is anything in life an absolute certainty. The likelihood of him sensing me the short time I will be in the Outer Rim is not very high."

"That isn't very reassuring." Padme crossed her arms and glared at her husband.

Sighing, Obi-Wan leaned his head against the tree trunk at his back and closed his eyes. "Are we going to battle with each other every time more supplies are needed?"

"Until you decide to quit tempting fate by being the one to go, yes!" Padme just couldn't understand why Obi-Wan always had to be the one to risk his life!

After taking a deep, calming breath, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and faced his irate wife. "I can't let the danger I may face prevent me from doing my duty."

"Your duty?" Padme gave Obi-Wan an incredulous look. "What about your duty as my husband? What about your duty as a father to our children?"

"Part of my duty as a husband and father is to take of, and provide for, my family."

Padme turned away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Why can't Yoda go?"

Moving over towards his wife, Obi-Wan tried to make eye contact. "We have to try and remain inconspicuous. There are few of Yoda's kind left in the galaxy. Even with the mix of species on Tatooine, Yoda would stand out. Besides that, he's needed here. He's begun teaching Luke and Leia. We can't afford to lose him – his wisdom, his experience, his teaching skills."

Padme finally turned back to Obi-Wan, eyes aflame. "But we can afford to lose you, is that it?"

"Padme, that's not what I meant." Even Obi-Wan's legendary patience was wearing thin by now. Blast, but this whole marriage thing could be difficult!

Releasing a sigh, Padme's expression softened. "Maybe not, but I know that deep down inside, that's what you still believe. You still see yourself as the – how did Qui-Gon phrase it – oh yes, merely 'capable' Jedi." At Obi-Wan's surprised look, Padme continued. "Yes, Yoda told me about what Qui-Gon did to you in front of the Council that day, and what he said. He's told me a lot of things that have given me insight into why you are the way you are."

Now feeling distinctly uncomfortable, as Obi-Wan always did when the subject of his relationship with Qui-Gon came up, he started picking at the grass beside him. "That has no bearing on this discussion."

"Oh, but it does, my love. Because your entire view of yourself was designed and crafted by Qui-Gon Jinn – a great Jedi Master, of course. But he was also a human being – a very flawed, wounded, arrogant human being."

Obi-Wan's head rose sharply at that. "He was not arrogant!" His eyes flashed his irritation before he ducked his head again. "He just had the strength of his convictions."

"Strength of his convictions, my ass!" Padme ignored her husband's shocked expression. "The only conviction he had was the he was right and everyone else was wrong! That's called arrogance, Obi-Wan."

Shaking his head in disagreement, Obi-Wan met his wife's eyes. "Qui-Gon was convinced that the Force meant for him to meet Anakin, and meant for Anakin to be trained as a Jedi."

"Why would the Force tell him one thing, and yet several other Jedi, including you and Yoda, something completely different? Maybe the Force did mean for Qui-Gon to meet Anakin that day on Tatooine. But I have my doubts that it meant for Anakin to be trained. I think that was Qui-Gon's conviction, not the Force's."

"Why would the Force want them to meet in the first place, if it didn't intend for Anakin to be trained?"

Padme took hold of one of Obi-Wan's hands. "Perhaps the Force just wanted the Jedi to be aware of his presence – maybe keep a discreet eye on him to protect him from any interference from the Sith."

"By keeping him a slave?"

As she spoke, Padme became more and more convinced of the truth of her words. Perhaps the Force was speaking through her now? "By living the humble life of slave in the Outer Rim, he would be well insulated from the goings-on in the Republic. And what interest would a slave boy hold for the Sith? Would Palpatine have ever met Anakin, and had the chance to corrupt him, if he had been left where he was?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but paused at a nudging from the Force. The Force wanted him to listen to Padme's words. Was the Force using his wife to convey a message he had been unwilling to hear until now?

Padme could see the thoughtful expression spread across her husband's face, and knew he was truly listening to what she had to say. "It may seem unpalatable for us to think that Anakin was meant to remain a slave, but it may have been the best place for the Chosen One to grow up anonymously. Watto may not have been the nicest creature around, but he was not a brutal master. He treated his slaves better than most."

Without a doubt, Padme knew these thoughts were not her own. The Force WAS using her to convey a message to Obi-Wan. She closed her eyes and asked the Force to use her as It willed. Completely relaxed and at peace, Padme opened her eyes and continued. "The Force would have brought Anakin into his designed role in It's own time and in It's own way. The Force did not need Qui-Gon Jinn to intercede on It's behalf. In freeing Anakin, bringing him to the Jedi Temple, and demanding that he be trained, he was not following the will of the Force, he was following the will of Qui-Gon Jinn."

Taking in the peaceful countenance in his wife and the complete conviction in her voice, Obi-Wan bit back his automatic response of defending his master. He reached out through the Force and sensed It's power surrounding Padme. He had never experienced anything quite like this before. This was something profound, and he HAD to listen.

Padme continued. "Qui-Gon never got over losing Xanatos the way he did. Being the master to the Chosen One, training him up to be a great Jedi Knight, would certainly go a long way towards erasing that blight on his record – at least in his mind. You suffered, Obi-Wan Kenobi, because you were the apprentice who followed Xanatos. Qui-Gon went from one extreme of being the indulgent master, blind to his padawan's faults; to the other extreme of being a cool disciplinarian who highlighted even your minutest faults. But know this...had Qui-Gon lived to train Anakin, he would have reverted back to the training style he used with Xanatos. You saw the evidence of it. You saw the warmth and affection he bestowed upon Anakin that he had never so openly or willingly bestowed upon you."

Even after all these years, the memories of those events still pierced Obi-Wan's heart like a dagger. Some hurts never lost their power, no matter how many times released into the Force. His actions and his disagreements with Qui-Gon during that mission to Naboo had never been derived from jealousy – despite his master's feelings to the contrary. No, the feelings of danger – the sense of foreboding he had felt about Anakin's training – had been genuine. Obi-Wan had to admit that he HAD been a bit envious of the open affection and easy acceptance of young Anakin that Qui-Gon had displayed. More than anything, however, he had been wounded. He had seen it as final proof that Qui-Gon had never truly wanted to train him, and that he would never been anything more than merely adequate.

"If Qui-Gon had lived to train Anakin, he would have been blind to the boy's arrogance, and blind to his inability to control his emotions. He would have made excuses for the boy's behavior. He would have been defensive with anyone who voiced legitimate concerns about the boy's progress. You are convinced that had Qui-Gon lived to train Anakin, none of these events would have happened. You are quite wrong, Obi-Wan. They would have happened, and they would have happened even sooner. Anakin Skywalker was never meant to be trained as a Jedi, was never meant to be taken off of Tatooine at that young age, and was never meant to be brought to the heart of the Republic and to the attention of the Chancellor. Things have happened as they had to happen after the change of events from their original path. The prophecy of the Chosen One will still be fulfilled, but it will be through Anakin's offspring, instead of Anakin himself."

Padme moved closer to Obi-Wan and took his other hand in hers. "But know this, and know it well. If it had been possible for Anakin to always be in your presence, to have been glued to your side; if it had been possible for him to always have ready access to your steadiness, peace, and wisdom through the bond you shared, he would not have turned. You were his anchor. You were his tether to the Light. Your presence could have vanquished even the machinations of a powerful Sith Master where Anakin was concerned. Never forget that, Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, Readers! I am DONE with school! Whoo hoo! I receive my B.S. in Forensic Accounting on Jan. 4. I now will have the time to get this story completed. I can't thank you enough for your patience with me, and for sticking with the story! Enjoy the latest chapter...

oooooooooo

Padme came back to herself to find her husband leaning against the tree, as though deflated, with tears flowing down his handsome face. The sight broke her heart, but it obviously had needed to be said. Qui-Gon Jinn had been built up in Obi-Wan's mind to be some kind of paragon of virtue – infallible, endlessly compassionate, longsuffering in his dealings with his ever so fallible padawan – perfect...Everything he had ever thought about his master and about himself had been altered by the Force Itself. Padme quickly moved in to hug him.

Obi-Wan hugged his wife tightly. "I never...I always thought I had a balanced view of Qui-Gon. I had always insisted to others that I knew he had been a flawed human being. But I guess that deep down, I really didn't. I remember how frustrated my friends used to get when I made that assertion, and then promptly continued to defend Qui-Gon's every action. Especially Garen." Obi-Wan's voice was wistful and his eyes sad. "He was ever one of my most fervent supporters, and a vocal critic of Qui-Gon's." He laughed softly. "The interactions between Garen and my master were neutral at best and downright frosty at worst."

Padme settled herself next to Obi-Wan, resting her head on his shoulder. "You haven't spoken much of Garen."

"It was too hard to speak about him. The Clone Wars cost me many friends, but none so dear to me as Garen. It was a huge loss to all of us – Bant, Reeft, and me. We were jokingly referred to as the 'Fearsome Foursome.'" Obi-Wan smiled in fond memory. "Garen was my friend from the time we were toddlers in the Creshe together. Though he was slightly younger than me, he always took on the role of the older brother. He was fiercely protective of me, loyal – and as a typical older brother does – teased me mercilessly at times."

Padme smiled at the description. "He sounds like a wonderful friend."

"He was. The best. The tension between Garen and Qui-Gon started after events surrounding a planet called Malida/Daan when I was thirteen years old."

"Yes, Yoda told me about it."

Raising an eyebrow, Obi-Wan looked down at his wife. "Yoda sure told you a lot."

"Yes, he did – at my request."

"Then I don't need to bore you with the details. Though Garen was young, he had the deep conviction that Qui-Gon should not have left me on that planet."

"He was right!" Padme frowned deeply. "You were a young boy who should never have been left alone in a war zone!"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Qui-Gon thought I had betrayed him as Xanatos did, and he needed to get Tahl to the Temple for medical care."

Padme sat up so she could look Obi-Wan in the eye. "Would you have left Anakin in those same circumstances?"

Obi-Wan knew his answer without having to really think about it. "No, never." He sighed heavily. "There were times when Anakin got too caught up in the cause of one side of a dispute. I came close to tying him up and gagging him a time or two, but I would have never left him."

Padme nodded. "Exactly." She settled back to rest against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Actually, Garen wasn't the only one who was, shall we say, hostile to Qui-Gon after that. So was Bant. Reeft was just too affable and easygoing to ever hold a grudge. Bant and Garen, though, never forgot what happened on Malida/Daan. And as the years passed, they saw more things that they felt were evidence of Qui-Gon's ill treatment of me. Even years after Qui-Gon's death, their feelings for him never warmed."

"They loved you." That was explanation enough as far as Padme was concerned.

"Yes, they did." Obi-Wan still felt an ache in heart over the loss of his dearest friends. "As I loved them."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Don't go, Daddy!" Obi-Wan's two-year-old daughter clung to his neck, tears streaming down her face.

Leaving was proving more difficult this second time around. Obi-Wan wasn't just saying goodbye to Padme this time, but his three weeping children also. The distress flowing through his bonds with Luke, Leia, and little Garen was enough to break his heart. "I have to go, Princess. But I'll be back soon. I promise." He placed a kiss on Leia's wet cheek, then signaled to Jobal.

Jobal came a pried her granddaughter's arms from Obi-Wan's neck. "Your daddy won't be gone very long, Leia love." She continued to croon to the sniffling girl as Obi-Wan swept Luke into his arms.

"Bye, my Luke." Obi-Wan wiped the tears from his son's face. "I'll be back soon. Be good for Mommy, okay?" His son nodded bravely, obviously trying hard not to cry anymore. He kissed his son's cheek, and then handed him over to Ruwee.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before turning to Padme, who was holding little Garen. Having just celebrated his first birthday, Garen was too young to understand what was really going on. His tears were caused by the turmoil he could sense through the Force from his siblings. Garen was not as strong in the Force as Luke or Leia – might have even been only borderline qualified to be Temple trained had the old Order still existed. The bonds with his siblings and his father, however, were strong.

Padme kept back her tears by sheer force of will. She didn't want to upset her children anymore than they already were. "Please be careful." Her one free hand stroking down the side of her husband's face, Padme's eyes yet again sought to memorize his features.

"I promise I will, my love." Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss his wife tenderly before heading up the ramp to the ship. He didn't so much as glance back. Looking again at his distraught family might break his resolve to leave. R2D2 had again insisted on going, and was already on board prepping the ship for departure. "Ready, R2?"

R2 beeped his affirmation. Obi-Wan hit the button that would open the docking bay doors. "Okay, let's go." He was anxious to get underway and get back as quickly as possible. Padme's pregnancy was seven months along, and he wanted to be back in plenty of time to welcome his new child. He expected the trip to take no more than a couple of weeks, since he had no activities in mind other than purchasing supplies this time. Obi-Wan put in quick request to the Force for a quick, uneventful, problem-free trip.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious slammed the data pad down on his desk. He had just received the latest report from Dr. Tizell. All natural phenomena in known space that could possibly be used to mask Force presence had been studied and visited, and still no sign of Obi-Wan had been found. It was like he had completely disappeared from the galaxy again.

Turning his chair towards the view of the Coruscant nightscape, Sidious turned thoughtful. If nothing had been found in known space, then perhaps it was time to expand the search to the unmapped outer reaches. Rage rose again at the prospect. It was a daunting prospect, even for a Sith! The known galaxy was basically a large oval shape. In which direction should he begin his search? What kind of resources would it take to conduct such a search?

The Empire, vast though it was, did not have endless resources. And the Imperials were still in the process of pulling planets throughout the galaxy under their umbrella of authority. There were still planets in the Mid-Rim that had yet to be subdued, much less the Outer Rim! Could he really afford to use those much-needed resources in that kind of search in order to find Obi-Wan, when his grip on the galaxy was not yet sure and complete?

Grabbing a nearby figurine, Sidious hurled it into the far wall with a snarl. No matter what path his search for Obi-Wan took, he was stymied! He reigned in his temper slowly, and then leaned back in his chair. "There has to be some way to find you, Obi-Wan." Sidious was beginning to feel that his answers had to lie in the Force alone. He had been honing his abilities to delve into the Force and search for a specific Force signature, even with shields intact.

Sidious had gone back through his Force encounters with Obi-Wan, memorizing every nuance – every shift in the Force, every detail about Obi-Wan's shields. It would reap benefits. It HAD to! Persistence and precision would win him his prize. It was only a matter of time! Feeling surer of the inevitability of Obi-Wan's capture, Sidious closed his eyes and sunk down into the Force.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's good to see you again, Bail." Obi-Wan warmly shook the senator's hand. They were meeting at their usual rendezvous spot.

"It's good to see you too, Obi-Wan. How are everyone doing back home?"

"Quite well, actually. Padme has loved having her family with her, and they have settled in admirably."

"Luke and Leia?"

"Growing much too fast. They are two bundles of energy and Force power. Yoda and I have already begun basic training in Force usage. And..." Obi-Wan gave Bail a radiant smile. "we have another son, Garen, who just turned one."

"That's fantastic!" Bail impulsively hugged Obi-Wan. "I'm so happy for you!" He stepped back and gave his friend an ironic smile. "I'd love to see pictures of your children. I don't see how they could be anything but beautiful, considering their parents. I mean, talk about hitting the genetic jackpot!"

"Bail!"

"Well, it's true." Bail laughed at his friend's embarrassment. "Next time you make a supply trip, I want to see pictures of all three of them."

"Actually, the next time I'll have to bring pictures of all four of them."

Bail raised an eyebrow at that. "Four?"

Obi-Wan's radiant smile was back. "Yes. We have another one on the way. He or she will make an appearance in a couple of months."

"Wow! I mean, it's just...Wow!" Bail wasn't often at a loss for words, but he was now. He and his wife, Breha, had never been able to conceive. He felt a bit of envy at how easily and frequently Obi-Wan and Padme were able to conceive. That feeling was promptly followed by guilt. With everything those two had been through, especially Obi-Wan, who was he to begrudge them anything?

"I know. It can be a bit overwhelming when you really think about it." Obi-Wan sat down in the pilot's seat of his ship, gesturing for Bail to take the other. "Out of the ashes of such destruction and loss, the Force has blessed me and Padme greatly. I almost feel..."

"Don't you dare say it, Obi-Wan," Bail interjected. "Don't you dare say you feel guilty for being happy! If anyone in this galaxy deserves blessings and happiness in abundance, it's you!"

A bit taken aback at his friend's vehemence, Obi-Wan sat back and stared thoughtfully at his friend. He then smiled sheepishly and softly said, "You know me too well."

Bail just rolled his eyes. "One doesn't have to know you very long to understand that guilt is a rather frequent companion of yours. And for those who care about you, it's a rather annoying habit."

"I'll take that into consideration."

Bail just snorted. "Uh huh." Obi-Wan had been this way since he had first met him as an eighteen-year-old padawan. "How many children do you and Padme plan on having, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind at all. I told Padme that I would let her decide. She said that she wants the Force to decide. She wants as many children as the Force is willing to bestow upon us."

"That's wonderful, Obi-Wan. Truly." Bail took his friend's hand in his. "It seems to me that the Force has appointed you father of the new Jedi Order – literally and figuratively."

Obi-Wan bit back the automatic protest forming in his mind. Could that be the destiny everyone seemed to see for him? Could the Force actually want HIM to form and lead the new Jedi Order? The rightness he now felt in the Force warred with his feelings of unworthiness at the daunting task.

Bail could see that Obi-Wan was weighing his words, and could also see the conflict in his eyes at being given such a monumental task. Frankly, Bail could think of no better Jedi, no better person, for the job than Obi-Wan. However, there were other things to focus on right now. He pulled a pouch out of his pocket. "This should be more than enough to cover the supply list you sent me."

"Thank you, Bail." Obi-Wan took the pouch with a small sigh. "I can't really express to you how grateful I am for your help – for placing your life on the lines for us time and again."

"And I will happily continue to do so without hesitation, my friend."


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay in this next posting. My graduation was last Sunday, and I had family in from out of state, so I was still pretty busy. Now things have calmed down here a bit, so I should be more frequent in my posts. I am going to aim for a new chapter every week. Thank you all so much for your reviews and well wishes! I really appreciate them!

oooooooo

After having said goodbye to Bail, Obi-Wan decided to go ahead and get some sleep. He was exhausted for some reason. It was nighttime on Tatooine, so there was no point in going there until the stores and vendors opened up in the morning. He stretched out on the sofa in the common area of the ship, planning on just a few hours sleep to take the edge off his fatigue. An affectionate smile appeared as he watched R2 take up his self-appointed position as sentinel. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and double-checked his shields before allowing himself to fall into slumber.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious moved swiftly through the swirls and eddies of the Force, all the while searching for that one signature he now knew as well as his own. Day after day this had been his task, and nothing yet had come of it. He knew, though, that his patience and persistence would pay off eventually. Obi-Wan could not hide forever.

A tingle to his senses made the emperor pause. He stilled his mind completely, opening his senses fully to the Living Force. There! Muted almost to the point of invisibility – the Force signature, the imprint of his prize. Sidious knew those shields, knew their resonance within the Force, knew the presence held within them. He put out tentative feelers. The shields were extremely strong – a veritable fortress. The question was how to penetrate the shields enough to get a bearing on Obi-Wan's location.

Pulling back, Sidious pondered his options. He preferred not to alert Obi-Wan to his presence before having a way to pinpoint his location. However, getting a lock on him would not be easy if something didn't happen to cause Obi-Wan's shields to weaken. The emperor moved back towards the outer edges of Obi-Wan's shields, searching all around for a weakness, a softening of defenses.

_Hmm. This particular area is a bit weaker than the rest._ Feelers moved out, delicately testing the outer layer. It seemed to Sidious that Obi-Wan was asleep. Shields could never be completely maintained at full strength while sleeping. It would not be enough to discover where Obi-Wan was hiding, but it might be enough for Obi-Wan to hear him in his mind. Maybe he could convince Obi-Wan it was just a dream – possibly provoke him into weakening his shields further.

"_Obi-Wan_._"_ The emperor could sense nothing. His prize was probably in a deep sleep. _"Obi-Wan!"_ He heard a little groan – the sound of someone who did not want to be disturbed. _"Hear me, Obi-Wan."_

"_Hmmm?"_ Obi-Wan thought he heard a voice in his dreamscape. He decided to dismiss it. _"I'm just dreaming."_

"_Yes, Obi-Wan, you are dreaming. So, why not converse with me?"_

"_No point. I won't remember it when I wake up, anyway."_

_Endlessly logical, my Obi-Wan,_ Sidious thought. _"But what if it is not just a dream? What if it is a vision of things to come?"_ He was excited beyond belief to just be talking with his prize again. He had to play this just right, though.

"_No." _Recognition of the voice penetrated his groggy mind._ "I will never be your apprentice, Sidious! Why don't you just give up on me? I'm sure there are other Force sensitives out there who would be only too happy to have that powerful position."_

"_None with your qualities."_

"_My qualities? You didn't seem too impressed with my qualities when Anakin was still alive."_

"_That's because I was a blind fool." _The emperor paused. He had never thought to admit that to ANYONE, and here he was blithely telling his future apprentice!

Obi-Wan snorted. _"That isn't something I ever thought would come out of your mouth!"_

"_Yes, well, there it is. But I wasn't completely blind to your abilities, Obi-Wan. In all of my meetings with you during the Clone Wars, there was always a part of me who wanted to turn you, to have you at my side. But I was rather busy, and I knew it would be a major undertaking to try and turn you to the Dark Side – if not impossible. Anakin was a much easier target."_

Obi-Wan winced at that. _"Then why bother trying to turn me now? Trust me, I wouldn't make it easy for you. I would think you would go seek another easy target."_

"_I have finally learned that easier isn't always better. And I find I have more time now to dedicate to you."_

"_I still don't understand why you're now fixated on me. I'm very average when compared to an Anakin or a Yoda."_

Sidious could hear the genuine confusion in Obi-Wan's voice. He made a sound of disapproval. "_That is your former master and former apprentice talking. You are anything BUT average, Obi-Wan."_

How could Sidious know about those relationships and all the insecurities connected with them? Well, Anakin he could understand, but Qui-Gon? But then, Obi-Wan thought, the man had access to information of which most people could only dream. "_You're only focused on me because I'm the only remaining Jedi."_ He fervently hoped Sidious would take that statement at face value.

"_Not so, my Obi-Wan. There was a time, though you may not remember it, when you were very much the focus of my attention – despite the fact that you were only one Jedi among many."_

Obi-Wan was chilled at that statement. This was a time in his life he could not recollect – a time so bad that Yoda and Mace had sequestered the memory.

The emperor relished the hesitation. He had come to find out later that Obi-Wan had no recollection of the time he had spent in Sidious' hands. He had been angry with the meddling of the Head Councilors at the time, but now he saw this hidden memory as a wonderful weapon which could be used for his purposes. _"That's right,"_ he said silkily, _"you can't remember it, can you? I wanted no one to replace my apprentice, Darth Maul, but the one who had managed to kill him. You, my Obi-Wan."_

"_Stop calling me that!"_ Obi-Wan quickly released his irritation as he felt his shields waver a bit. He couldn't afford to allow his shields to weaken, despite the fact that this was just a dream.

The emperor had sensed the wavering of the shields, miniscule and fleeting thought it had been. Good! _"Why should I, my Obi-Wan, when it is true. It has always been true, and always will be true. The actual, physical fulfillment of that will only be a matter of time. I had you in my grasp once, I can have you there again."_

Obi-Wan hated not being able to know what Sidious was talking about. It was a great vulnerability – a weak point the emperor could use to his advantage. Maybe he should ask Yoda to remove the block on those memories, so he could be armed against Sidious in the future. _"No, Sidious, you won't. You may have had me once before, but you will not have me again."_

"_You seem so sure, my Obi-Wan. You seem very confident in the hiding place you managed to find since the Republic was destroyed."_

Obi-Wan did NOT want to go down that road. He decided he should give as good as he got. _"The Republic is not destroyed, Emperor," _he said with emphasis. _"It is merely...dormant."_

Sidious cackled at that. _"Dormant, you say? It is being obliterated as we speak! Every planet, every government, every sentient in the galaxy will fall to the inevitability of the Empire. You could be a part of that. You would have power, control, and riches beyond what you could ever imagine."_

"_I desire none of those things, Sidious."_

"_I would deny you nothing, my Obi-Wan."_

"_Except my freedom."_

"_Freedom is so overated," _Sidious said dismissively.

"_Only by those who have the power to take it away from others. The Republic will rise again, Sidious. I don't know if it will happen in my lifetime or not. But it will return. Eventually, sentients the galaxy over will tire of having no say in how they live their lives and in how they govern their own worlds. Eventually, they'll tire of exchanging their freedoms for expediency and the illusion of security."_

The emperor did not like the direction this conversation was going. Blast, but it could be frustrating dealing with someone who had unwavering convictions, keen intelligence, and courage to spare! _Easier is not necessarily better, easier is not necessarily better..._He kept the mantra going in his head as he released his frustrations. He knew that it would never be as easy to manipulate Obi-Wan as it had been Anakin, by any stretch of the imagination. It would be a challenge. And the master of the Sith was always up for a challenge!

"_Believe what you want to believe, my apprentice."_ The emperor smile inwardly at the pique he sensed in his prize at those words. _"I have lived many years more than you, and I have found that most sentients are sheep. They want someone to lead them. They want to take the easy road. They want to go with the crowd. It is the way of things. Very few have true courage. Very few are willing to buck the system and act on their convictions." _

This was topic on which Sidious was a connoisseur. He had been in politics all his adult life, and a keen observer of sentient behavior. _"Most sentients are too intellectually lazy to do real research into issues and make up their own minds. It is much easier to simply let the media make up their minds for them. Popular media culture is a powerful instrument. How do you think it was so easy to manipulate public opinion against the Jedi Order? The tenor of an entire story can be fixed a certain direction by the simple use of certain descriptive words here, or the omission of little details there. As the saying goes, most people don't want to be confused with the facts. If popular opinion leads one direction, then that will be the direction most sentients will take."_

Obi-Wan had to admit, grudgingly, to himself that Sidious was right. It had been entirely too easy for public opinion to be manipulated against the Jedi. And many had been all too willing to hand over their individual rights and freedoms, simply because it was deemed too much an effort and too risky to resist. But then he thought of people like Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, and everyday people across the galaxy who would resist being vassals of the Empire. Those sentients throughout the galaxy might be in the minority, but eventually they would organize, stand up together, and offer the courage for others to join them. _"A tipping point will be reached, Sidious. A point where people will dig in their heels and refuse to manipulated and controlled any longer."_

"_I think you will find, my Obi-Wan, that most people do not have your moral courage. Your faith in them will not be justified."_ Surprisingly, Sidious found himself enjoying the conversation. It had been so long since anyone had stimulated his intelligence or his interest in such a way – probably not since his last conversation with the then General Kenobi. Something had to give, though. Stimulating conversation would not bring Obi-Wan into his hands. A new tactic would have to be employed...


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, Everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted! I've been having connectivity issues, which I hope are now permanently fixed. Thank you so much for your continued interest in the story!

oooooooo

Sidious wished he could have access to Obi-Wan's mind so he could remove the memory block. That alone would be enough to completely obliterate the man's shields and his emotional control. The problem was, that block had been created by two very strong Jedi Masters and would not be easy to dismantle. It would probably require being in physical contact with Obi-Wan – which would be impossible if he couldn't find a way to get past the damn shields! The emperor worked to calm himself yet again. Getting thoroughly pissed off and frustrated would not do him any good here. But perhaps it would not be necessary to actually remove the memory block in order to use its existence to his advantage.

"_Tell me, my Obi-Wan,"_ Sidious said sweetly, _"do you not hate the fact that a part of your past is hidden from you? I mean, you didn't even have a choice in the matter."_

"_Masters Yoda and Windu did what they thought was best for me. I hold no ill will towards them."_ It was true. It was frustrating for Obi-Wan to not have access to a part of his own past, but he still trusted completely in the judgment of his two mentors.

"_Hmmm. It doesn't speak well of their belief in your ability to handle the memories."_

"_Sidious, I am not going to discuss their motivations or their thought processes in this matter with you. YOU are the reason those memories were so horrific that they made the decision they made in the first place!"_ Obi-Wan quickly released his irritation as he felt his shields waver ever so slightly. _This is just a dream. I can't let myself get so emotionally involved that I weaken my shields!_

"_How do you know they are horrific? You simply had their word to go by."_

"_Oh, yes," _Obi-Wan said dryly, _"they blocked the memory because it was nothing more than a stroll through the park."_

Sidious chuckled at the typical Kenobi sarcasm. _"But you can't know for certain just how bad it was, can you? I think you were well strong enough to handle those memories. After all, I was there at their origination."_

A chill went through Obi-Wan at Sidious' tone. He couldn't argue with the man. He had no basis upon which to form an argument. It was a frustrating, disconcerting blank! The emperor had him at a complete disadvantage. _It's just a dream. Don't get too involved. It's just a dream._

"_Yes, my Obi-Wan, it is just a dream. But truth can come through dreams, too, you know."_

Now Obi-Wan was REALLY disconcerted. Surely Sidious couldn't have heard his thoughts? _But then again, this is a dream. Anything is possible in a dream._ For some reason, however, that thought was not much consolation.

Sidious was thrilled at the emotions coming from his prize. _"I could remind you of a few things that happened during our time together all those years ago."_

"_No! I don't want to hear it! I couldn't know if you were telling me truth or not."_ Obi-Wan worked to stay calm. A sense of great foreboding – a heavy shadow – was eating away at his focus. _Why is this affecting me so? It's just a dream, just a dream._

"_What reason would I have to lie? Okay, so maybe the memories aren't exactly pleasant, but surely Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi can handle them? You aren't that newly-knighted, newly-appointed master to the Chosen One anymore." _Sidious thought back to that stoic, yet inwardly vulnerable young man after the events of Naboo._ "You were so young, yet so strong in the face of such overwhelming changes in your life."_

"_No," _Obi-Wan said softly to himself, _"I'm definitely not the same man I was at 25."_

"_No, you're not. I've watched you a long time, my Obi-Wan, even before that mission to Naboo. I noticed you a few years before that. You and your master had gone to a Senate gala as representatives of the Order." _Sidious chuckled at the memory. _"You were quite obviously – to me, at least – not happy about having to spend the evening with a bunch of self-congratulating, pompous politicians. I watched you, though. I was rather taken with your bright, pure Force presence."_

Obi-Wan was again chilled at the emperor's words. He did not like the thought of having been watched by a Sith Master all of these years. If he remembered correctly, he was only 19-years-old at the time of that Senate gala.

Sidious continued his narrative. _"I watched you charm everyone with whom you came into contact – especially the women."_ He chuckled again at the memory. _"And your charm was completely natural, completely genuine. If I didn't already have a very promising apprentice in Darth Maul at that time, I would have focused on you right then and there."_ His voice turned thoughtful. _"Ironic, isn't it, that you were the one who ended up killing that very promising apprentice?"_

"_Ironic, indeed."_ It was amazing to Obi-Wan to be finding out all of these things going on in the background of his life of which he had NO awareness.

"_So, six years later, I was finally able to focus on you. Do you remember our meetings after our return from Naboo? Of course, despite being the Chancellor of the Republic, I was simply a Nubian citizen wanting to thank one of the heroes who saved my planet," _Sidious said in a sickly-sweet voice.

If Obi-Wan had been awake, he would have rolled his eyes. _"Oh, of course."_

"_Anyway, I tested you as much as I could by the questions I asked you. I found your trust in the Jedi Order, it's Code, and it's Council – misplaced though it was – to be complete and without question. I knew that I would not be able to manipulate you and turn you with words alone. No, you would require a more hands-on, direct approach."_

Shuddering mentally, Obi-Wan worked to shake off the oppressive gloom that seemed to be pressing in on him. _I want to know, but I don't. None of this is real. It's just a dream! How can I trust what is being said? Isn't this all coming from my own imagination – my subconscious mind? I need to wake up! If I stay in this dream much longer, my shields are going to weaken too much._

Sidious could tell Obi-Wan was wanting to wake himself up. He could not let that happen until Obi-Wan's shields were weakened enough to pinpoint his location! He gathered the energy of the Dark Side and continued to press in on the shields of his prize.

"_You ARE dreaming, my Obi-Wan. But as I said before, truth can come through dreams. Perhaps the Force wants to unveil your past to you. If that is the case, who are you to fight it? I could very well be the voice, the representation the Force is using to unlock your memories – especially since I am so intimately involved with them."_

That actually made some sense to Obi-Wan. A part of him was very uncomfortable with this whole scenario, but another part of him truly wanted to know everything there was to know about his own past. If this was the Force, then he just needed to relax and go with the flow. He had to be strong enough to maintain his shields and deal with the emotional ramifications of an unknown and, more than likely, not-so-pleasant time in his past.

Sidious could feel Obi-Wan's resistance change to be replaced with reluctant acceptance. He rejoiced at this small victory. He was so close, he could NOT waste this opportunity! _"A great deal of planning went into how I would capture you. I knew it would be no simple task. And since I was keeping you on Coruscant, I had to be especially careful no trail could be followed."_

"_You had me on Coruscant the entire time?"_

"_Of course! I was the newly-elected Chancellor, after all. I couldn't take a leave of absence so soon after taking office. Having you close at hand was much more convenient. I spent as much time with you as my schedule would allow. And you thoroughly, stubbornly held onto the Light. It was quite...frustrating."_

Obi-Wan snorted. _"I'll bet. Why didn't you just give up on me and kill me?"_

"_I never had any intention of killing you, Obi-Wan. Everyone has their breaking point – even you. I was planning to...work on you until you were ready to accept your destiny."_ Sidious reveled in the feelings that evoked in his prize._ "But then that interfering, pointy-headed windbag Mace Windu managed to find you, and shot all my plans to Hell!"_

Sidious paused before continuing. _"I knew that all the Jedi, Yoda and Windu in particular, would be watching over you like a Nubian hawk after that – and they were. And I knew I would have no opportunity to take you again anytime soon. I reluctantly decided I couldn't wait for you. I had plans that needed attending, and that required an apprentice."_

"_Dooku."_

"_Yes." _To the emperor's consternation, Obi-Wan had calmed down considerably. That would just not do! _"But that isn't what we're here together to discuss. As I said earlier, capturing you was no easy task. Despite all of my meticulous planning, you almost managed to avoid capture. It had taken special drugs and brute force to finally bring you down. It was obvious when you were brought to me that you had put up a valiant fight. Your lovely face was battered and bruised, and I was not pleased. I had told those I'd hired to bring you in undamaged. So, I'm afraid I had to dispose of them."_

The calm that Obi-Wan had momentarily enjoyed was gone, and the ominous gloom was again pressing in. _"Treachery is the way of the Sith."_

"_It was not treachery, my Obi-Wan," _Sidious said in a hardened tone. _"I gave them orders, they did not obey."_

"_And death is the sentence for disobedience in such a small matter?"_

"_Yes. And it was no small matter to me – not where you were concerned. You were MINE, and no one had the right to harm you in any way."_ If possible, Sidious' voice became oilier. _"That was my job."_

A shudder ran through Obi-Wan's spirit at the possessiveness and malevolence in the emperor's voice. _"A job you no doubt enjoyed."_

"_Indeed. Just knowing I had you in my possession at last, knowing that the Jedi would be frantically looking for their precious Sith Killer while he was virtually right under their nose...it was thrilling! But best of all, I would have my chance to break you – to turn that vibrant, pure Force presence into something dark and sinister, but still beautiful."_

Sidious sighed with pleasure at the memory. _"You were to be a completely different apprentice than Darth Maul._ _Oh, you would be just as deadly and powerful, but you would also use certain innate talents and gifts that he did not share." _The emperor smiled in satisfaction at the thought. _"You have grace, elegance, charm, charisma, and the face of an angel. What Maul would have to do by violence and destruction, you could do by the power of your personality and presence."_

"_I think you overestimate my charms, Sidious."_

"_No, my Obi-Wan, you underestimate them, as you always have."_

Irritation spiked in Obi-Wan at that remark. _"You don't know me that well, Sidious. So don't speak as though you do!"_

"_I know you better than you think, my apprentice."_

Obi-Wan could feel the truth in that statement, which made the feeling of foreboding worse. _"I am not, nor will I ever be, your apprentice!"_

"_All in due time, my Obi-Wan, all in due time. You see, I do know you – better than the illustrious Master Jinn and Anakin probably ever did." _The emperor's voice lowered to a whisper. _"I've been inside your mind."_


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, All! Sorry for the delay in getting this posted! I've been working a lot of overtime, and my muse has been playing hookey! I think that a weekly posting was a pipe-dream, but I will try to post as frequently as possible (as long as my muse and creative juices cooperate). Thanks so much for your faithful R&Rs! They are much appreciated!

OOOOO

Obi-Wan mentally recoiled in horror. Sidious had been inside his mind? That meant he would have had access to his thoughts, his memories, his insecurities – everything that was at the core of who he was as a person, as a Jedi. Anything he had gone through physically during his time of captivity had to have paled in comparison to this!

Sensing the wavering in his shields, Obi-Wan worked to release his feelings into the Force. But it was as though they were bouncing off a buffer and being reflected back at him. The oppressive gloom around him seemed to strengthen and batter at his shields. _I must stay calm, I must..._A distant beeping sound slowly penetrated his dreamscape. The beeping became louder and more intense.

Obi-Wan came awake suddenly, the beeping sound and R2's insistent trills hitting him full-force. He instantly recognized the beeping sound. _Proximity alert!_ He ran into the cockpit, R2 at his heels.

Throwing himself into the pilot's chair, Obi-Wan looked at the readouts from R2's extended scan. His heart sunk. "It's an Imperial Cruiser, R2." He studied the projected course of the cruiser. _Damn._ "They appear to be heading to Tatooine." He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to his droid companion. "Let's hope their scans are not nearly as extended nor as precise as yours."

R2 beeped at him, and Obi-Wan read his words on the screen. _"Maybe it is just a supply run for this one ship."_

"Let's hope, R2. These resupply trips of ours are going to be a whole lot more complicated if there's a permanent Imperial presence on Tatooine now." Obi-Wan sat back in the chair, thoughtfully drumming his fingers on the armrest. "We may have to ask Bail to bring someone along next time who can buy our supplies for us. Though, I do hate having to ask him to take even more risks for us."

"_He would do it gladly, Master."_

Obi-Wan smiled over at R2. "I know. But he's risked so much for us already. However, that isn't going to help us THIS time. We're going to have to be extremely cautious. I have no doubt that my features are well known to all Imperials. The emperor would have seen to that." A small shudder ran through him at the thought of Sidious. He pushed it aside. He would deal with the dream and its ramifications later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The captain of the Imperial Palace Guard walked quickly to his office, keeping alert for any sign of the emperor. He was avoiding the man like the plague. Something had happened to send the man into a foul, foul mood – even by the emperor's usual standards. The emperor had killed the two guards on duty in the throne room early this morning, simply for being there at the wrong time.

Anyone in the palace who could avoid the emperor was doing so. Everyone knew what had caused this latest rage, what caused every rage the emperor went into. General Obi-Wan Kenobi. That name was becoming a curse for everyone at the palace. The emperor's obsession with the man was now legendary. The sooner Kenobi was caught, the better it would be for everyone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Settling himself in a comfortable chair, Obi-Wan gratefully accepted the cup of tea from Yoda. The trip to Tatooine had turned out to be uneventful. It appeared that R2's guess had been correct. It was just the one ship, and they had not stayed long on planet before moving on again. From the information he was able to gather from the Mos Espa shopkeepers, the Empire was a long ways away from having a permanent presence anywhere in the Outer Rim. Most of their precious resources were still being used to subdue the planets of the Inner Core and the Mid Rim.

Obi-Wan had never been happier in his life to be back out of known space. He'd had a joyful, tearful reunion with his family. He smiled softly, remembering the exuberance of Luke and Leia's welcome. But no matter had glad he was to be home again and with his family, Sidious' recent words to him were ever intruding in his thoughts.

"Unsettled you have been since your return, Obi-Wan." The wise, ancient eyes studied his companion.

"Master, I would like you to unlock the memories of my capture by Sidious."

Yoda sat back, pointed ears rising in surprise. "Expect this request, I did not." His eyes narrowed. "Another encounter with the emperor did you have?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan explained to Yoda his dream. "I've had time to meditate on this, and I no longer think it was a dream. I think Sidious actually found a way to contact me while I was sleeping, and wanted me to think it was only a dream."

"Hmm." Yoda nodded his head. "Maintained at full power shields cannot be while sleeping. Troubling this is, the power he has to find you despite long distances." It was greatly troubling, indeed, for the elderly Jedi Master. Even he could not have predicted the strength of Sidious' obsession with Obi-Wan, or the lengths to which the man would go in order to obtain him.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Troubling, to put it mildly! Master, this lack of knowledge about my capture is a weakness he can exploit. He knows me, intimately, and I have no point of reference – no idea just how deeply he was able to delve into my mind."

Ears now drooping, Yoda heaved a great sigh. "Time it is not for your memories to be released."

"Master, I..." Obi-Wan paused as Yoda lifted up his clawed hand.

"Easy to deal with these memories it will not be. Hard to deal with them it would have been when you were 25. Stronger those memories will now be because of how long they have been repressed. The time needed, the energy needed to deal with these memories you do not have." Sympathy shone from Yoda's eyes as he gently continued. "A father you are now, Obi-Wan. Emotionally strong and healthy they need you to be. A new child you are soon to welcome into your life. Be there for them and Padme as you should, you could not while dealing with those repressed memories."

"That bad, huh?" Obi-Wan gave Yoda a wry smile, trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere.

"Bad they were sixteen years ago. Even worse they would be now."

"Master...." Obi-Wan took a deep breath before continuing. "Sidious said that he had been inside my mind, and that he knew me better than even Qui-Gon or Anakin. Did he...How far into my mind did he get?" The look on Yoda's face did not comfort him at all.

"Quite far, Young One. Withdrew into yourself you did, protected your core being. But access to everything else he had."

Obi-Wan shivered, not able to stop the reaction. That's why Chancellor Palpatine had looked at him through the years the way he did – like he could see through to his very soul. And now looking back on it, he could see the banked but very present look of ownership in the then Chancellor's eyes. He had always been uncomfortable in the man's presence, and now he knew fully why.

"I have an idea now of what he did. I'm more prepared. So, would I really be that disabled by experiencing of those memories?"

"Having an idea about and actually experiencing the memories – two different things those are, Young One." Yoda himself couldn't keep from shuddering at the recollection of Obi-Wan's condition when Mace had brought him back to the Temple. "And an idea of everything that happened, you do not have."

The gravity of Yoda's tone alone was enough to cause the hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck to stand up. As bad as he had suspected the memories to be, he now knew they were much worse.

"My reasoning in this I ask you to accept."

"Master, I've always trusted you and your counsel to me." Obi-Wan looked down at his half-full tea cup. "You're right. I can't deal with those memories and be the husband, father, and teacher I need to be right now."

Yoda's heart clenched to see the resigned acceptance in the young man before him. Always it was so with Obi-Wan. Never was he able to focus on himself and his own needs. Always they had to be subjugated to other concerns. The life of Jedi was never easy. The needs of others always had to come before the individual needs of any Jedi. But every Jedi also had to take some time for themselves, some time to take care of their own needs before they could be of any use in seeing to the needs of others. That time never seemed to have been accorded to Obi-Wan.

As a padawan, Obi-Wan had been the hardest working, most conscientious one at the Temple. Due to circumstances, his own insecurities, and Qui-Gon's inner demons, Obi-Wan had forever felt he had to earn his place at Qui-Gon's side. He had pushed himself to be the perfect padawan – one who might be worthy of the great Qui-Gon Jinn. What little time he had at Temple (the Jinn/Kenobi team had been in high demand in the field) had usually been spent catching up with classes and training. He had afforded himself little time for fun and socializing. There were times when his dearest friends, Bant, Garen, and Reeft, had practically had to drag him away for some downtime.

Obi-Wan hadn't been given the opportunity to experience life as an individual Jedi Knight, thanks to Qui-Gon's last request. Thanks to that same request, he had not been afforded the opportunity every other Jedi had received – to be the one choose his own apprentice. He had been given no time to truly grieve his dead master. He had been too busy seeing to the needs of his new padawan. And that padawan, of course, had been no ordinary padawan. On top of the burden of being the one responsible for training the mythical Chosen One was the burden of having to train an emotionally turbulent boy with no foundation in Jedi teachings. It would have been a daunting task for any Jedi, including Yoda himself, much less one newly-knighted and reeling from the losses and changes in his life.

Obi-Wan had had no time to recover from training Anakin through the turbulent teen years before he found himself in the very center of a galaxy-wide conflict. He had then been thrust into a military leadership position he had never wanted, and quickly became the most relied upon of the Jedi Generals for his strategy abilities, skills, and wisdom. Being the busy General he was, he'd had no chance to enjoy the knighting of his padawan. He had again been given no opportunity to experience being an individual Jedi Knight before being promoted to the rank of Jedi Master and asked to sit on the Council.

And throughout that had been Obi-Wan's constant (though locked-down and deeply buried) worries about Anakin's lack of emotional control – his anger, his arrogance, his possessiveness. Those worries, of course, had turned out to be quite justified. The sheer burden of it all... Yoda had always trusted in the Force, always sought It's guidance. But even Yoda sometimes felt that the Force asked too much of Obi-Wan – placed way too much on one man's shoulders. But then he always reminded himself that the Force had It's reasons. There was a reason this one man had been chosen to bear such unimaginable burdens.

Yoda vowed to help Obi-Wan in any way he could for as long as he could. From the first moment he had held Obi-Wan as an infant, Yoda had felt a connection to him. He had always known that their destinies would somehow be intertwined. He placed a clawed hand of comfort on Obi-Wan's knee. As those gentle blue eyes looked up to meet his, he felt a reaffirmation...Yes, the Force knows what It is doing.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sorry for the delay in this post! Thank you for your reviews and for continuing to stick with the story! I really appreciate it!

OOOOO

Padmė tightly squeezed her husband's hand as another contraction hit. She smiled up tiredly at Obi-Wan as she felt him use the Force to ease her pain. It seemed to her that this labor had gone on forever.

"How much longer," Obi-Wan asked the medical droid attending his wife.

"She is almost fully dilated. It should not be much longer, Sir."

Padmė snorted. 'Not much longer' for medics usually meant 'a long time' for the patient. It would be worth it, though. She closed her eyes to enjoy the brief respite in between contractions. Obi-Wan was bathing her heated forehead with a moist cloth, and she leaned into the touch. Having him back had been more of a relief than even she had anticipated. She'd had the feeling while he was gone that all was not well – as though their entire life together was hanging in the balance.

Padmė couldn't decide which was worse – having those feelings and not knowing if they were paranoia on her part or a true sense of the danger her husband was in, or finding out after the fact that they had been legitimate. She didn't think she would be able to let Obi-Wan go again without a major fight, especially with the changes she noticed in him since his return. Oh, they weren't drastic changes. He was still the same loving, giving, passionate person he always was with her. He had thrown himself back into enthusiastic play-time with his children, as well as his gentle guidance of their budding Force abilities. But something, something in this last encounter with Sidious had affected him deeply.

Looking up into her husband's worried blue eyes, Padmė swallowed back the swell of anger she felt at the thought of the evil bastard who had caused (and still was causing) so much pain and suffering to so many people. However, in the midst of the birth of a new life was probably not the time to be fantasizing about snuffing out the life of another. She squeezed Obi-Wan's hand in reassurance this time. He had told her all about his latest encounter with the Sith Master, and the fact that the man was using his repressed memories as a weapon against him. When she had inquired into what exactly that meant and how he felt about it, he had dealt with her questions in typical Kenobi fashion.

"_He just tried to manipulate me by teasing me with the past I can't remember." Obi-Wan smiled at his wife in a reassuring manner. "It's over now. His manipulations didn't work. And he can't reach me here."_

_Padmė wasn't at all reassured. "But it has to bother you that you can't remember what he did."_

"_It's nothing I can change now, so it does no good to worry about it. I have more important things to think about, anyway." Obi-Wan rubbed his wife's swollen belly gently as he gave her a quick kiss and left the room, thus ending the conversation._

Her worry had prompted Padmė to go to Yoda. He had always been there to help her understand Obi-Wan better, and she had hoped he could help her with this as well.

"_Help you with this, I cannot, Young One." Yoda's eyes were full of empathy, but also determination._

"_But, Master Yoda, you know what happened to him – at least, you know more than anyone other than the emperor."_

"_Speak of it, I cannot. Do you any good, it would not." Yoda sighed a heavy sigh. "Focus on the present and the future both of you must, not the past."_

"_But Master, he's doing what he always does! He's putting aside his own needs and feelings and focusing on everyone else! How much longer can he do that and stay sane?"_

_Yoda's ears perked up at that. "Strong your husband is. Underestimate him you should not."_

_Irritation shone in Padmė's eyes. "He is the strongest man I've ever known. But he's still human! He needs to take care of himself; he needs to deal with this."_

"_Understand how you feel, I do. But truly deal with this now, he cannot. Needed, his strength is for other things."_

_Tears forming in her eyes, Padmė got up to leave. "The Force asks too much of him." She paused from her departure at Yoda's soft words._

"_Ask much the Force does of those It loves the most."_

_A bitter laugh that sounded more like a sob escaped Padmė's lips. "Then the Force must love Obi-Wan a hell of a lot!"_

All thoughts and memories fled as more contractions hit...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was gathered in the communal living area a few days later. Padmė watched her family from the rocking chair where she was perched. Obi-Wan and Yoda were on the floor working and playing with Luke and Leia. Padmė smiled as she took in the sight. Leia was in the spot that she had designated as solely belonging to her – Obi-Wan's lap. Luke was sitting right beside his father, his small hand resting on Obi-Wan's knee. Both children were listening intently to Yoda as he spoke.

Both Luke and Leia had been clinging to Obi-Wan since he returned, as though he would disappear again should he be out of their sight for too long. Padmė chuckled softly. Of course, that wasn't much of a change in behavior for Leia. She had always seemed to think that Obi-Wan was HERS, and that everyone else just borrowed him once in a while. Luke constantly looked to his father for approval in even the smallest of tasks, and Obi-Wan had made sure he gave it to him. It was greatly important to Obi-Wan that Luke never feel insecure in his place in his father's affections as Obi-Wan had always felt in Qui-Gon's.

Padmė's eyes moved over towards the center of the room where her parents, Sola, Raja, Ryoo, and Pooja were playing with Garen. He was taking wobbly steps toward her father as the rest cheered him on. Little Garen seemed absolutely determined to catch up with his older siblings. He had taken his first tentative steps the day before, and now he was practicing every chance he got. Obi-Wan looked over at his youngest son with a proud smile, before catching Padmė's eyes. They shared a look that spoke volumes about their feelings for each other and their family.

Sighing contentedly, Padmė looked down at the tiny form in her lap. Little Cordė was sleeping soundly as her mother rocked gently in the chair. Padmė gently stroked the dark auburn down on her daughter's head. She and Obi-Wan had agreed before her birth that should they have a girl, they would name her after the friend and bodyguard who had given her life for Padmė several years before. Padmė sat back and again observed the room's activity. There was still a tiny part of her who wondered if she was going to wake up to find this wonderful new life had only been a dream.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Obi?"

"Hmm?"

Padmė lifted her head off her husband's chest enough to look him in the eye. She bit her lip as she decided how best to word her question. "Is there anything else you can tell me about your last encounter with Sidious?" She felt him stiffen a bit beneath her.

"What do you mean? I've already told you everything."

"I just have the feeling you're holding something back. You know you can tell me anything. We need to be completely open and honest with each other."

"I have always been honest with you, Padmė."

Sighing, Padmė sat up and took her husband's hand. "You've been more...I don't know...inwardly turned since you got back." Obi-Wan looked down, rather than maintain eye contact as she continued. "In your alone moments, you seem to go inside yourself completely; and when you come back, you seem...vulnerable isn't really the right word, but haunted somehow." This time, Obi-Wan looked away altogether.

Padmė squeezed Obi-Wan's hand as her anger bubbled up again. "What did that monster do to you?"

"I don't know! That's the whole problem!" Obi-Wan glanced over at the crib that held Cordė as she shifted, but then settled back into sleep. Padme watched as he obviously took a moment to release his emotions into the Force before finally meeting her eyes. "It's just really difficult not knowing what exactly Sidious did to me all those years ago, and knowing that he sees my lack of memory as a weapon he can use against me. Will there ever be a good time to unlock those memories? Will I ever be able to take the time that will be needed to deal with them?"

Obi-Wan heaved a frustrated breath. "I'm beginning to doubt that time will ever come. I'll just have to learn to deal with that. I WILL learn to deal with that."

"I'm sorry, my love. I can only imagine how that must feel." Padmė pulled her husband into a hug. She wished there was something she could do to help him, but this was beyond her. She could only do what she could to comfort him as he dealt with this in his own way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Tell me, my Obi-Wan, do you not hate the fact that a part of your past is hidden from you?"_

"_I've watched you a long time, my Obi-Wan..."_

"_Everyone has their breaking point – even you."_

"_You were MINE..."_

"_I do know you – better than the illustrious Master Jinn and Anakin probably ever did. I've been inside your mind."_

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open. _Just a dream._ He worked to calm his breathing, so he wouldn't wake his still-slumbering wife. He wiped the beads of sweat off his brow. He could still hear the emperor's oily voice in his mind, and feel the possessive quality of the man's intent – the ownership. That's what disturbed Obi-Wan the most.

Padmė had been right, he was keeping something from her and from Yoda. But how could he possibly make them understand how it felt to be completely exposed to someone like Sidious? The only part of himself, according to Yoda, that he had been able to keep from Sidious' possessive gaze was his innermost being. How do you describe the feelings invoked at knowing your mind and spirit had been so deeply violated?

But it wasn't just the knowledge (or lack thereof) of what had been done, nor the possessiveness in the voice of the one who did it; it was that part of Obi-Wan actually felt...owned. Sidious truly owned a part of Obi-Wan. He owned the detailed memories of Obi-Wan's capture, and he owned the intimate knowledge of Obi-Wan's inner self that he had stolen. Obi-Wan shivered as if he could feel those invasive mental tentacles again. It was as though parts of those tentacles still existed, as though Sidious had somehow managed to leave a part of himself embedded in his quarry's mind.

These were indeed feelings that went beyond description. He would not burden his wife or Yoda with them. Besides, it was probably just his imagination getting away from him. Time. That's what he needed now. These feelings would most likely pass in time...


	25. Chapter 25

This is a longer chapter to make up for the long wait since my last posting. There for a while, the creative juices just were not flowing. Then suddenly, they started flowing like water! Whoo hoo! I just wanted to let you know how I set up the changes in scenes within the chapters of my stories. I use the letter 'o' (for Obi-Wan, wink wink) to signify a change in scene or time frame. When small 'o's are used, they are used to form a break in the story that is pretty normal. When large 'O's are used, that signifies a large jump in time. One of those shows up in this chapter, so be prepared! Thank you so much for your continued interest in the story! :)

ooooo

Time passed, and Obi-Wan did start to feel more and more like his old self. His prescience told him that there would be another encounter with Sidious, though he couldn't tell when it would take place. There was still plenty of time left before another supply trip would be needed, but Obi-Wan knew he would not be ready for another mental struggle with the persistent Sith Master. Someone else had to go. He had discussed it with Raja and Ruwee, and they had agreed wholeheartedly to take over the supply trips.

There were a couple of flight simulators that had been installed in the facility, since knowing how to pilot a ship was an important part of any young Jedi's training. They would prove very helpful. Raja had to start his learning from scratch, and Ruwee needed to brush up on his rudimentary piloting skills. R2 would accompany them on the supply trips and help in any way that was needed.

Padmė, of course, was thrilled that her husband would not be risking himself again. She had made it quite clear that he would only go on another supply trip "over her dead body." Obi-Wan smiled at the memory of his feisty wife making that determined statement. He would have to teach Raja and Ruwee how to spot Imperial ships and personnel (with R2's help, of course), and what to do should any be encountered. It didn't appear that the Empire would spread their influence and control to the Outer Rim anytime soon, but it was best to be prepared for any eventuality.

Knowing that he wouldn't have to deal again with Sidious for a while was a great relief to Obi-Wan. The weight of the repressed memories stilled pressed on him, but not to the degree of a few months ago when he had first returned. He heard the emperor's oily voice less frequently in his dreams now, so he was settling back into a state of normalcy. Obi-Wan was very grateful to the Force that he had this new life – a life he could have never imagined even five years before. He didn't know how he would have made it through the loss of almost everything and everyone he had ever cared about without the support and love of Padmė and the children.

Obi-Wan pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his wife's head, where it was lying on its usual spot on his chest. His heart swelled with love for this wonderful woman who shared his life. Yes, he felt truly blessed. As Padmė stirred to wakefulness, Obi-Wan lifted his head a bit to greet her with a smile. "Good morning."

Bleary, dark eyes blinked up at him, then brightened as she returned the smile. "Good morning." She pressed gentle kisses upon his chest, working her way up his neck before reaching the target of his mouth.

That feeling of contented coziness quickly turned heated as the kiss deepened. Obi-Wan finally broke the kiss, taking in gulps of air. "Feel free...to wake up this way...every morning."

Finally calming her own breathing, Padmė gazed up at him with a wicked smile. "Consider it done." She dove in for another kiss, her hand moving down to the waistband of Obi-Wan's sleep pants. Her hand slipped in to stroke his already half-erect penis.

Obi-Wan arched up into her strokes, quickly reaching full arousal. Not only did he love Padmė as he had loved no other, but she could light a fire in him faster and more frequently than any woman he had been with before. He gasped as Padmė broke off the kiss, threw aside their blankets, and yanked his sleep pants off in one swift motion.

The chilled air that hit Obi-Wan's skin did nothing to lessen the heat between them. Padmė moved to straddle his thighs as she removed her nightgown. She braced one hand on his chest as she moved up to his hips, using the other to hold his length. She sank down on his member with the quickness and familiarity of coming home.

Obi-Wan moaned in ecstasy as his penis was engulfed by that moist, hot sheath. His wife then grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed as she moved down to attack his mouth. He loved it when Padmė took control like this in bed. He thrilled in knowing that her hunger for him was just as strong as his hunger for her. Obi-Wan interlaced his fingers with his wife's as he let her take them both over the edge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_I've watched you a long time, my Obi-Wan..."_

"_I had you in my grasp once, I can have you there again."_

"_I would deny you nothing, my Obi-Wan."_

"_I know you better than you think, my apprentice."_

"_I've been inside your mind."_

Obi-Wan awakened with jerk, jostling Padmė from her sleep. He took a few deep, steadying breaths.

"Obi?" His wife's groggy voice was concerned.

"I'm fine, Love. It was just a dream." Obi-Wan hadn't dreamt of Sidious in a long time. It had been ten years now since his last encounter with the Sith Master.

Padmė sat up carefully, her large belly making it difficult. Her husband helped her up and then pulled her close. She ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. "Sidious?"

Sighing heavily, Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. His wife knew him entirely too well. "It's been so long since I dreamt about him. I don't know what could have triggered it."

"Does something necessarily have to trigger it? The subconscious mind has a tendency to do its own thing in its own time for its own reasons."

Arching a brow, Obi-Wan gave his wife a wry smile. "Turned psychologist in your old age?"

Padmė snorted and punched his shoulder. "Don't forget that you're eleven years older than me, husband of mine. And yes," she said primly, "I am a woman of many facets and talents."

"And humility, too." Obi-Wan laughed as Padmė punched his arm again. He settled back and gently stroked her belly. "Perhaps you're right. I certainly can't think of anything lately that would have triggered memories of Sidious."

There was a soft knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Luke's silhouette against the muted light of the hallway. "Dad? Are you alright?"

Smiling at his son, Obi-Wan gestured for the boy to come into the room; which he did after hitting the button to keep the door open. He and Luke shared a strong link, so it didn't surprise him that Luke had felt the emotions evoked in his nightmare. "I'm fine, Luke. Just a bad dream. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"I don't mind, Dad." Luke moved over and sat down on the edge of his parents' bed. "It felt like more than just a bad dream, though."

"Perceptive, as usual, my son." Obi-Wan took Luke's hand in his. "It WAS more than just a bad dream. It was a reliving of bad memories. But, as you can see, I'm fine now."

Luke graced his father with a skeptical look before turning to his mother. "How are you feeling, Mom?"

"I'm fine, Sweetie. I don't think your new sibling will be making an appearance for another couple of weeks at least."

"If you're sure you're both okay..."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair. "We're fine. Now go back to bed!"

Luke smiled at his parents before giving each a kiss and leaving the room.

Obi-Wan helped Padmė settle back down on the bed. "That's our protective little worry-wart."

Laughing, Padmė snuggled against her husband. "He is, indeed."

Obi-Wan sighed as he settled in for more sleep. Luke was mature for his age of almost fourteen years. He had retained his more reserved personality, but had a healthy dose of brashness. Obi-Wan saw some of Anakin's more worrisome personality traits in Luke – such as his impatience and desire to protect everyone. But they were tempered by a great deal more self-control than his blood father had ever possessed. He was very proud of his oldest son, as he was of all his children.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next evening, Padmė watched the activity in the busy kitchen from her perch at the table. Being a communal kitchen and eating area, it had originally contained several small rectangular-shaped tables spaced apart as you would find in most refectories. As their family continued to grow in size, they had to slide more and more of those tables together in order to get one table big enough to accommodate everyone. But one thing she and her mother both insisted on was everyone eating together at one table as a family.

Shaking her head ruefully, Padmė had to marvel at the changes in her life in the almost fourteen years since the Empire took control of the galaxy. She and Obi-Wan now had eight children, with two more on the way. Obi-Wan was the first to sense the two distinct Force presences in her womb. Their medical droid had later confirmed that, yes, they were expecting twins. They both agreed that they would keep it a secret, and let everyone be surprised when the time came for the birth. They also agreed that these two children would be their last. As her husband had joked, they didn't have to single-handedly bring the Jedi Order up to its former numbers.

Due to carrying twins, Padmė was huge and uncomfortable even though she was only just about to enter into her eighth month. Her mother, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja, and Leia had all insisted she rest and not lift a finger. She watched and just admired her family. Leia was quite petite for her age, but looked very much like her mother. Padmė sometimes thought she was just watching a younger version of herself. Though, Leia was a bit...pricklier than she had been. She had a very assertive, even aggressive personality. Leia had finally learned that she had to share her father's time with her other siblings, though she still did it quite grudgingly.

Cordė had turned into a rather exotic beauty. Her long hair was a dark auburn, her skin had Ruwee's olive tone, and her eyes were hazel. The ten-year-old had a sweet disposition, with a core of inner strength very reminiscent of her father. She also worshipped her older sister. Leia seemed to enjoy Cordė's adoration, though she made it clear she didn't want her younger sister always tagging along with her everywhere she went. Cordė's Force abilities were at mid-levels and leaned towards the Living Force, according to Obi-Wan. And she had already shown a great gift for healing.

The name of their third daughter had been chosen by Obi-Wan. Anaria was the Calamarian word for friend, a word Obi-Wan had always found very beautiful and lyrical. He had chosen the name to honor his late friend, Bant. Anaria was starkly different from her older sisters in appearance. She had flaming red hair; pale, porcelain skin with a smattering of freckles; and light blue eyes. Whereas the two older sisters had mainly taken after Padmė's side of the family in physical traits, Anaria very obviously took after Obi-Wan's. The eight-year-old girl had a bubbly, energetic personality, but with a fiery temper to match her hair. Anaria was very strong in the Force – both Living and Unifying – and showed the potential to be a powerful Jedi someday.

Padmė had chosen to name their fourth daughter after her dearest, closest friend, Sabė. Sabė was nearing four years old, with brown hair so dark it was almost black; and beautiful, black eyes framed by really long lashes (the length of which, Padmė admitted to herself with disgust, was inherited from her father and not her mother). Though not old enough to have fully developed her personality, Sabė was very independent and showed the potential to be a quiet, studious girl. Padmė wouldn't be surprised is she grew up to be rather reserved and introspective. Sabė's Force abilities were on the low side – so low, in fact, that she would not have qualified for the old Jedi Order. But as Obi-Wan said, despite the low midichlorian count, she may have abilities not yet discovered.

As for their boys, Luke, being the oldest, had the tendency to be the self-appointed protector of the entire brood. With his dirty blonde hair and pale skin, he couldn't be more physically different than his younger brother, Garen. Garen had an olive complexion, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and his father's cleft chin. Padmė could tell already that he was going to grow up into a ruggedly handsome man. And much to Luke's dismay, Garen – who was younger than Luke by almost two years – was the same height as his older brother. Padmė couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Despite the height of their blood father, both Luke and Leia had taken after her in the negligible height department. Though Garen was not nearly as strong in the Force as Luke, he was adept at reading emotion in way Luke could not. Out of all the children, Garen was the only one who showed abilities as an empath.

Mace was their third son. (Padmė had nixed the idea of naming one of their sons after Qui-Gon.) Mace was going on six years old, with brown hair just a shade lighter than Garen's. He had his mother's brown eyes and his father's pale complexion. Like several of his siblings, he ironically shared many characteristics of his namesake. Mace was an intense little boy, keenly intelligent, very loyal, strong in the Unifying Force, and seemed to be able to discern patterns (or shatterpoints, as Mace Windu had called them) in the very fabric of the Force.

Rafe was temporarily their youngest child at eighteen months. He was named in honor of Obi-Wan's friend, Reeft. Padme, though wanting to honor her husband's late friend, hadn't cared for the name all that much. So, they had agreed to modify it to a more palatable version. Rafe had reddish-blonde hair a shade lighter than his father, dark green eyes, and a pale complexion. Though too young to yet have developed really distinct character traits, he was a well-behaved, happy toddler who had just recently learned to walk.

Coming out of her introspection, Padmė's eyes turn to her husband as he enters the room. Now fifty-two years old, his hair was starting to gray a bit at the temples, and lines were showing around his eyes and his mouth. But he was still a startlingly beautiful man – fit and energetic. In Padmė's admittedly biased opinion, Obi-Wan just got better and better looking with every year that passed.

Upon seeing her, Obi-Wan breaks into that megawatt smile of his and makes a beeline for her. Yes, she is truly blessed.


	26. Chapter 26

You all probably thought I fell off the face of the planet, huh? I do apologize for the delay in posting. Life just seems to keep getting in the way of writing time. After the next chapter, we'll be doing another large jump in time; which will then be the start of the last segment of the story. Thank you, again, for hanging in there with me through this long journey! :)

ooooo

Padmė watched her two oldest children from her position on the bed as they each held a newborn brother. She smiled as she listened to them quietly banter back and forth.

"You didn't show this much fascination for any of our other siblings." Luke was in a rocking chair next to Leia.

Leia sniffed in a haughty manner. "That is not true."

"Oh, yes it is. You just like them so much because they are miniature Dads."

Padmė chuckled at the truth in those words. The newborns were identical twin boys; and they were, at least right now, miniature versions of Obi-Wan. They had ginger-colored peach fuzz on their heads, light-blue eyes, ivory skin, and dimples in their chins. Yoda had taken one look at them, blinked as if to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing, then announced, "If wonder what Obi-Wan looked like as an infant you do, then look at these young ones you should."

Leia had fallen head-over-heels in love with her baby brothers. And though she may deny it, everyone knew it was because they looked so much like the father she adored. She was already monopolizing their time as she always had Obi-Wan's.

It was early morning, so most of the household was not yet up. Obi-Wan was in the gym doing his usual morning exercise routine. Luke and Leia had just awakened and come in to check on their three-day-old siblings. They were gently rocking the slumbering infants.

Choosing names for the newborns had not been as easy as with their other children. There were just no more male names of loved ones who had passed on that they both liked. Padmė had joked that they should name them Obi One and Obi Two, which of course, was quickly nixed by her husband. After getting the entire family involved, they had settled on the names Benjamin and Aaron.

A sweaty Obi-Wan walked into the room, dressed in his usual exercise clothes of a sleeveless tunic and loose pants. He stopped at seeing his oldest children. "Well, well, well. The two of you are certainly up early."

Leia lit up at seeing her father, as she always did. "Morning, Daddy. We were up, so we decided to check on our baby brothers."

Luke snorted softly. "You decided, you mean."

Leia threw her twin a dirty look. "You didn't have to come, you know."

Luke shrugged. "I don't mind." He looked down at little Ben and couldn't hold back his smile. He adored his baby brothers, too.

Obi-Wan shook his head and shared an amused look with his wife. He moved over to the bed and gave Padmė a kiss. "How are you feeling, Love?"

"Much better." Padmė smiled up at her husband. He looked simply delicious after his workout. Her thoughts turned rueful. Here she was recovering from having twins, and her sex-drive was already kicking in again. _It must be the hormones_, she thought. Though, they had always had a healthy sex life – their fire for each other having calmed over the years, but never having waned. And it HAD been a while. Due to her discomfort and large size, they'd had to put sex on hold the last couple months of her pregnancy.

"Do you feel up to going to breakfast, or would you like me to bring you a tray?" Obi-Wan's eyes scanned over his wife in an assessing manner.

"I would like to go to breakfast. I'm tired of being in bed and cooped up in this room."

Obi-Wan went over to their small refrigeration unit, pulled out two bottles of breast milk, and placed them in the warmer. "I can sense they're going to be waking soon. And they're going to be hungry when they do." He moved back to the bed and sat down, knowing Padmė was forming a protest.

Padmė spoke in a quiet tone to her husband. She glanced over at Luke and Leia, who were engrossed in a quiet conversation of their own. "I'm perfectly capable of breast-feeding my children. We don't need to use the bottles."

"I know you're capable of feeding them, Love," Obi-Wan replied in an equally soft voice. "But Luke and Leia are already holding them, and they seem to want to take a more active role in caring for Ben and Aaron than they did with their other siblings. Why don't we let them?"

Padmė looked over again at her oldest children, taking in the soft smiles on each face as they looked down at the infant in their arms. She sighed. She did need to work through this new-mom jealousy thing. "You're right. And I'm sure I'll welcome their help as time passes." She threw her husband a rueful smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of months later, Obi-Wan and Padmė were walking hand-in-hand through the garden. Jobal had insisted they take some time to be alone together.

"Padmė?"

"Hmm?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before broaching the subject on his mind. "Do you think it's time we tell Luke and Leia about Anakin?"

Padmė stopped in her tracks. She pulled in a shaky breath. "You think they're ready to hear the truth?"

"They are fourteen now. And I think they are emotionally mature enough to handle it." It was something they both dreaded, but both knew had to happen. They had decided years ago that they would wait until they both felt Luke and Leia were mature enough to handle the truth of their parentage.

Obi-Wan watched as his wife worked through her feelings on the issue. "The longer we wait, Love, the more betrayed they're going to feel."

"I know, I know." Padmė took in another deep, calming breath. "I just...Things are so peaceful, so happy right now. I hate to do anything to change that."

Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms. "I don't like it, either. But I don't think it's something we can put off much longer."

Padmė pulled back to look her husband in the eyes. "Please let me do most of the talking. I made most of the mistakes that led us to this conversation, so I think I should be the one to explain it to them."

"Padmė, you..." Obi-Wan's protest was silenced by the finger pressed to his lips.

"Please, Obi?"

Taking in the pleading brown eyes, Obi-Wan couldn't say no. He sighed heavily. "Alright. BUT, I should at least be the one to explain that Anakin was a Jedi and that he turned to the Dark Side. After all, I'm the one who trained him."

Padmė narrowed her eyes at her husband. "As long as you don't blame yourself for his choices."

"I'll just be honest about my role in his life."

"Obi-Wan, I mean it. You leave your misplaced feelings of guilt out of this. They are going to have enough to deal with without your adding on the misperception that you were somehow to blame for Anakin's fall."

Obi-Wan knew his wife was dead-serious. He still felt that not all of his guilty feelings where Anakin was concerned were misplaced, though.

"I want your promise, Obi-Wan."

Even if he felt that he was partially to blame for Anakin's fall, Obi-Wan knew that this particular discussion with Luke and Leia was not the place for that sentiment to be voiced. "Alright, I promise."

"Good." Padmė could sense her husband's reluctance, however. "Stubborn, mule-headed, obstinate man," she muttered as she started again down the path.

Grinning, Obi-Wan quickly followed after his wife. He grabbed her wrist, swung her around, and caught her in a kiss. Upon parting, his grin was back. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head." Padmė's expression turned serious. "As hard as this is going to be for Luke and Leia, it isn't going to exactly be easy on you, either. We don't know how they're going to react, and I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

"Don't worry about me, Love. Let's focus on Luke and Leia – on helping them to deal with this. My relationship with them will probably change drastically in the short-term. I have to be ready for that. I just hope that with time, we can recapture what we had before." Obi-Wan fervently hoped, internally, that he WAS ready for this.

Padmė ran a gentle hand down the side of her husband's face. "I love you. Together, we will get through this."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padmė signaled to her mother, who was playing with her grandchildren in the large living area. Jobal made her way over to her daughter, who was standing in the hallway. Padmė spoke quietly to Jobal, who nodded her head in agreement – eyes full of gravity and compassion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan watched as Luke and Leia sparred in the open area of the gym. Their skills were coming along nicely. Luke was strength and acrobatics, while Leia was speed and grace. They both noticed their father and brought their bout to a close.

"Hi, Dad." Luke went over to the bench to grab a towel.

Leia immediately went to hug Obi-Wan. "What do you think, Daddy?"

Obi-Wan smiled down at her, doing his best to hide the sadness that was striving to overtake him. "Well, Princess, I think you are both improving on a daily basis."

Luke moved towards them, studying Obi-Wan with a perceptive eye. "Is something wrong, Dad?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the knot that had formed there. "Your mother and I need to speak with both of you."


	27. Chapter 27

This is an extra long chapter to hopefully make up for the long delay! Thanks again for your reviews! And to the ANONYMOUS reviewer who basically told me how boring the story is because nothing is really happening, there is a simple solution. Don't read it! This is a character study, not an action-filled story, which is something I made clear at the outset. Anyway, after this chapter, we will jump ahead to the ANH timeframe and into the final section of the story.

ooooo

Luke and Leia sat down in the rocking chairs while Obi-Wan and Padmė sat across from them on their own bed. The siblings glanced nervously at each other, knowing that this was going to be a heavy conversation. It didn't help that their father had tightened his shields to the point where they could barely sense what he was feeling.

Grabbing hold of Obi-Wan's hand, Padmė readied herself for the conversation she had been dreading for fourteen years. "We have something we need to tell you. We both agreed many years ago that we would wait until we felt you were emotionally mature enough to handle it."

Leia took a cue from her parents and grabbed her brother's hand. She had the feeling they would need each other's support. Luke squeezed her hand gently before focusing again on his parents and their news.

"Fifteen years ago, before the creation of the Empire, I was married to someone named Anakin Skywalker." Padmė paused as her children shared shocked expressions. "He was a Jedi Knight."

"But I thought the old Order forbid attachments?" Luke's confusion was evident.

"It did. Anakin Skywalker and I married each other a few years before in secret. We both knowingly and willingly broke rules, vows, and trust..." Padmė pointedly looked at Obi-Wan. "...in order to marry and keep it a secret."

This time Leia spoke up. "But weren't you a senator at the time?"

"Yes, I was. I knew about their rules of no attachment, and as a senator I knew the connection between the Jedi Order and the Senate made our relationship a conflict of interest."

"Yet you did it anyway," Leia sounded accusing. The teen knew she was destined for a political leadership role, and her sense of duty and honor was already deep. She had always seen her mother as a role model in that regard, but knowing this...

Padmė sighed. "Yes, I did it anyway. It was wrong of me in so many ways. But I dived in thinking I was in love, and that love would conquer all."

Luke's brow creased. "Thinking you were in love?"

"Yes. It turns out it wasn't love. At least, not the kind needed for a happy, successful marriage. By the time I figured this out, it was too late to do anything about it. Anakin would not have taken the news well, to put it mildly. I knew if I asked him for a divorce, it would have sent him over the edge."

"But he was a Jedi!" Luke again sounded confused.

Obi-Wan squeezed his wife's hand to let her know he would handle this issue. "Anakin was not your typical Jedi. Believe me, I know. I was the one who trained him." He and Padmė had agreed to make no mention of Anakin being the Chosen One or what that meant. It had been a major mistake on Qui-Gon's part to tell Anakin, and he would not place that burden on the heads of Anakin's children – on HIS children.

"Anakin was very strong in the Force. Anyone being trained in the Temple normally came as an infant, or at most a toddler. Anakin was nine years old, and a slave, when he was discovered. It was thought by some that this would make him too set in his ways, too filled with anger or fear to be properly trained. It was thought by others that it would be wrong to let that kind of potential go untrained. Due to certain circumstances, the latter group ended up winning the argument."

"Again, due to circumstances, his mastership was conferred on me, despite the fact that I was a brand new Knight. Despite a rather rocky start, we grew to be very close. I threw myself completely into his training, my duty to him second only to my duty to the Jedi Order and the Force Itself. He was knighted rather early, mainly because of the Clone Wars and our growing shortage of Knights and Masters able to fight it. Even then, and despite everything I tried to teach him, he had a hard time reigning in his emotions. And he had the kind of emotional attachments that are dangerous for a Jedi."

Leia gazed at him with her large dark eyes. "What kind are those, Daddy?"

"The kind where you are unwilling to lose the person you are attached to, no matter the cost. The kind where you place the welfare of that one person for whom you feel the attachment over the greater good, over your duty."

"Oh."

"I was one of those attachments," Padmė stepped back into the conversation. "I knew he was absolutely unwilling to lose me, no matter what. Anakin was deeply affected by the death of his mother, another of his attachments, and more and more affected by the Clone Wars. He had become an unhappy, easily angered young man. That was why I couldn't ask for a divorce, despite the fact that I didn't love him as I should have, despite the fact that I had fallen completely and helplessly in love with someone else." She looked over at Obi-Wan with shining eyes.

Luke looked over at his dad with horror. "Dad?" Did his father have an adulterous affair with his mother and get her pregnant? His father was the epitome of everything he wanted to be – his living example of the ultimate Jedi. He couldn't imagine his father having so little honor!

"No, no!" Padmė knew what her son was thinking. "It wasn't like that at all! Obi-Wan never broke his vows of non-attachment, or any vow he ever made. And he didn't know Anakin and I were married. Obi-Wan and I became very good friends, even grew to love each other very much, but it didn't go beyond that. I was never physically unfaithful to Anakin."

Taking a deep breath, Padmė continued. "I was stuck in an unhappy marriage and unable to be with the man I truly loved, so I decided that if Anakin and I were to become parents, maybe at least we could find some happiness together in that."

Both siblings inhaled sharply, gazes flitting rapidly between their two parents. Luke was the first to vocalize the dawning realization of what they were being told. "Are you saying...you mean that you aren't..." he gestured to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Luke," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "That's what we're saying."

Leia released her brother's hand and held on to the arms of her rocking chair in a white-knuckled grip. Her whole world shattering, she gazed over at the man who had always meant the galaxy to her. Tears pooled in her chocolate eyes. "You're not my Daddy?"

As difficult as he knew this was going to be, Obi-Wan couldn't have imagined the devastation packed into that one question from his little girl. "Leia..."

"NO!" Leia shot out of her chair, knocking it against the wall. "No!" She ran out of the room sobbing.

Obi-Wan immediately moved to follow her, but was stopped by his wife's hand gripping his wrist. "No, Love. Let her go. She's too emotional to think rationally or hear what you have to say. Give her some time." Obi-Wan sat back down, knowing Padmė was right.

Obi-Wan swallowed down the knot of grief in his throat and looked over at his son – for he would never think of Luke as anything but his true son. "Luke?"

Luke was obviously trying to process everything. "Dad, I..." His voice broke. The man across from him WASN'T his dad! He put his face in his hands, trying to hide the devastation found there. He steadied himself by taking several deep, slow breaths. Then doing as he had been trained, he worked to release his roiling emotions into the Force.

Obi-Wan may not be his blood father, but he had always been his dad. Luke knew deep down that would never change. What he wanted now was answers to the hundreds of questions flooding his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of days later, Obi-Wan was doing some katas to calm him and focus more on the Force. He had kept his distance from Luke and Leia, giving them the time to come to grips with what they had been told. Luke had handled the news in a way that made Obi-Wan extremely proud. After asking many questions about his blood father and about the circumstances that led them all to be here as a family, Luke had gone into a thoughtful seclusion.

Leia, on the other hand, had gone into complete hiding. She had shunned contact with everyone except Jobal, and that was only an acceptance of food periodically. Obi-Wan was worried about her. She was like Anakin quite a bit in her emotional makeup. And like Anakin, she had made him her entire foundation. Now that foundation had crumbled, and he had fallen from the lofty pedestal on which she had placed him.

As Obi-Wan went through the movements of his kata, he pushed aside his worries. He simply hoped that the day would come when his relationship with Luke and Leia would resemble what it had been before.

Entering the final stage of the kata, Obi-Wan sensed Luke as he came into the training room. He came out of the final movement barely even breathing hard. One thing seclusion at this hidden base had afforded was plenty of time to keep himself in top physical shape.

Obi-Wan smiled tentatively. "Hi."

"Hi." Luke moved toward the center of the room where Obi-Wan stood. "I've had a long conversation with Mom. I wanted to really understand things from her perspective. And I meditated a long time on what I've learned."

Not wanting to interrupt Luke's train of thought, or lead the conversation in any way, Obi-Wan waited patiently for his son to express his thoughts.

"Anakin Skywalker may have been my blood father, but you are my dad. In all the ways that are important. You are the one who picked me up and comforted me when I fell and scraped my knee as a toddler. You are the one who always took time to be alone with me and make me feel special and loved. You are the one who is my example of what it means to be a Jedi, a loving husband and father, and an honorable man."

Luke saw the tears welling up in his dad's eyes – saw the depths of the man's love and relief shining in them. He threw his arms around his dad, knowing that things would be alright. As he grew older, they would become more and more a team – a solid partnership that would change the destiny of a galaxy. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

Obi-Wan hugged his son as though his life depended on it. He loved the boy dearly, and felt a sense of inevitability and purpose in their future together. After several moments, he finally pulled back. He gazed into his son's face, wiping away the tear tracks found there. "I love you, Luke. Please don't ever doubt that. I couldn't possibly love you anymore if you were my blood son."

"I know that, Dad. I love you, too." Luke's look turned hesitant. "I hope you don't mind that I want to learn all I can about Anakin. I know he wasn't exactly a role model, but..."

Obi-Wan quieted his son with a finger. "It's is only natural that you would want to know about the man who fathered you. Don't ever hesitate to ask me or your mother about him. Despite everything that happened, I still love Anakin as the brother and best friend he was before he turned."

"Thanks, Dad."

Obi-Wan slung his arm around Luke's shoulder. "We better make our way to the dining hall before your mother gets grumpy and hails us over the intercom."

Luke laughed. It was something that had happened to them several times before. "Yes, we better." He smiled up at his dad as they made their way out of the training room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia huddled between a couple of bushes in the meditation garden, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

"Disappeared I thought you had."

Leia jumped, not having heard or felt the ancient Master's approach. "I would prefer to be alone, Master."

"Alone for two days you have been, Young One."

"I need time to think."

"Thinking you are not. Brooding you are." Yoda settled himself on the grass beside Leia. "Taught you have been on how to handle turmoil."

"Turmoil is an understatement!" Leia huffed out her breath in anger. "I found out the man I thought was my father has been lying to me my entire life!"

"Lied to you Obi-Wan never has. Love you he does. Think you do that love is merely a matter of blood?"

Leia stubbornly didn't answer that. "A lie of omission is still a lie."

"Decided from the first your parents did to tell you when ready they felt you were. See I do that misjudge your readiness they did."

Leia's head popped up at that. "What do you mean?"

"Handling this maturely you are not."

Looking into those wise, too-knowing eyes made a flush of shame creep up Leia's face. She turned her head away, as though trying to hide her reaction. She heard the old master sigh.

"Judge the situation rationally you cannot, if know all the facts you do not." Settling in for a long conversation, Yoda told Leia Obi-Wan and Anakin's story.

By the time Yoda was finishing up his tale, Leia was not only listening intently, but was asking probing questions. "So Anakin turned his back on everything he was ever taught, the Order that took him in, and the one person who always believed in him and trusted him?"

"Hmmm." Yoda nodded. "Very cunning and persuasive the Dark Side is. All the right things Darth Sidious said to Anakin. Preyed he did on Anakin's fear of losing your mother. Arranged Sidious did for Obi-Wan to be called away from Anakin. His anchor, Obi-Wan was – his tether to the Light. Turned he would not have if by his side Obi-Wan had been."

"But in that was his downfall," Yoda pointed his claw at Leia.

"Why do you say that?" Leia couldn't help but be offended on Obi-Wan's behalf.

"Anakin's foundation, his entire belief-system, dependent completely on Obi-Wan it was. Dangerous that is, for when that person is not there, inner strength dwindles. Built within oneself a foundation must be – one built on principles, not on a person."

Yoda looked pointedly at the girl beside him. "Your entire foundation Obi-Wan has been. That's why shattered your world has become by these revelations. Emulate your father in making principles your foundation, not a person, and honor him you will."

"My father..." Leia whispered.

"Your father, Obi-Wan is, in all ways that matter. To love you any more would not be possible. His daughter you are, his daughter you will always remain." Yoda watched as a tear trickled down the lovely girl's face. "Much hurt Obi-Wan has dealt with in his life. Add to it would you?"

"Never!" Leia looked at the tiny Master aghast. Then she looked down again at her hands clasped in her lap. "I mean, not intentionally."

"Hurting him you are by pushing him away, blaming him for not being your flesh and blood."

Leia got up off the ground, a stricken look on her face. Without another word, she ran to find her father.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan glanced again at the empty spot to his left, where Leia usually sat at the dinner table. Leia had kept her shields tightly closed since that painful conversation. But now, some of her emotions – strong emotions – were leaking through. She was close...

"Daddy?"

Obi-Wan's head turned abruptly at the anguished voice. His Leia was in the doorway to the dining hall, tears streaming down her face. Despite the anguish in her voice, he was thrilled to actually hear the word come from her mouth again. He got up and ran to his daughter and swung her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you! You're my Daddy, you'll always be my Daddy!" Leia sobbed into her father's shoulder.

"It's alright, my Princess. I love you, too, very much. I never wanted to hurt you or Luke."

"You didn't! I mean, it wasn't YOU." Leia sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve. She snuggled back into her father's arms, feeling like she was home again.

Obi-Wan glanced over at the dining table. Padmė and Luke were both crying, and the rest of his children wore looks of utter confusion and worry. _Well_, he thought, _I think we're definitely going to need a family meeting tonight._


	28. Chapter 28

Hello, Everyone! The writing for this chapter kept flowing, to the point to where I had to break it up into two chapters. So, the next chapter will quickly follow this one. Thanks for your continued interest!

ooooo

Obi-Wan made his way steadily down the hall of the Rebel base toward the hanger. Luke, now a very skilled and gifted pilot, would be landing soon. Several Rebel squadrons had been fighting in a harrowing dogfight that saw the annihilation of the Star Destroyer that had been close to discovering their hidden base.

As soon as the Star Destroyer had been detected, Obi-Wan had sent his son on a stealth mission to knock out the ship's communication array. The rest of their fighters and gunships had been hiding behind a nearby moon, ready to move in as soon as Luke had accomplished his mission. The communication array's destruction had prevented the Star Destroyer from reporting the attack of Rebel fighters, which would have told the Imperials there was a nearby Rebel base. Thank the Force, the need to abandon yet another base was averted.

In the last couple of years, Obi-Wan had been spending more and more time in known space helping the Rebel cause. Bail Organa had called him out of the blue, practically begging Obi-Wan to come and lead the Rebellion. Obi-Wan had agreed to help – to offer advice, strategy, and his skills where needed – but had declined the full-on leadership role offered. He hadn't felt it was right to simply walk in after years in exile and take over a movement that had been organized and led well by others thus far.

It had become evident, though, as he worked with the Rebel leaders, that they truly wanted Obi-Wan to do just that. He was once again General Kenobi, a title which brought back many unpleasant memories of the Clone Wars. No amount of cajoling or protesting on his part had changed their determination to call him by that rank. He'd finally given up trying. And recently, he had finally taken on the formal role of Rebellion leader.

Luke and Leia had started joining him on these trips to help the Rebellion maybe six months after he began them. Their skills were exceptional, and they were ready to face life outside of their hidden sanctuary. Luke was very powerful in the Force, skilled, though hard-headed and brash at times. Leia was less powerful in the Force, but full of determination and inner-strength. Upon entering the Rebellion, Luke had immediately joined the ranks of the fighter pilots, and had quickly risen to the rank of Squadron Leader.

One of the leaders of the Rebellion, former senator Mon Mothma, had taken Leia under her wing. Obi-Wan couldn't think of a better mentor for his daughter, who was destined for political leadership. Mon Mothma had taken on a more active, full-time leadership role in the Rebellion since the senate had been disbanded by the emperor. Obviously, Sidious had felt he no longer needed the facade of democracy the presence of the senate (who had been reduced to mere figureheads) provided. Amazingly, Bail Organa had been able to maintain the illusion of his loyalty to the Empire, so he still played that role in order to gain as much information as he could. He was King of Alderaan now, so he was better positioned to help the Rebellion in his current capacity.

Garen was also here at the base with them. This was his second visit into known space. He was becoming a jack-of-all-trades, having spent time learning with the healers, the mechanics, and the base administrators. The eighteen-year-old was also learning what it was like to be a magnet for the opposite sex. The extremely handsome boy was garnering attention from many young females at the base. Obi-Wan couldn't help but sympathize, having dealt with the same kind of attention.

Garen was dealing with the attention much as he had in his youth – with embarrassment and shyness. Unlike Obi-Wan, though, Garen had no experience dealing with females to whom he wasn't related. A definite drawback of their seclusion was a lack in social skills – skills that have to be learned by experience.

"Daddy!"

Obi-Wan halted his progress as he waited for Leia to catch up with him. "Hi, Princess." He slung his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they continued down the hallway.

"You did it, Daddy. You kept us from having to abandon the base." Leia beamed up at her father.

"Luke did it, you mean. He's the one who actually destroyed the array."

Leia rolled her eyes at the typical response from her dad. "Yes, Daddy, but it was YOUR idea!" She loved her father with all her heart, but sometimes his ingrained humility was a tad frustrating.

Chuckling at his daughter's exasperation, he planted a kiss on her temple. "Well, I'm glad I'm just the guy coming up with the ideas. I don't miss flying in combat situations. It can be very...nauseating."

Leia laughed knowingly. Her father could even manage to get nauseous in the flight simulator back home. "How in the world did you manage during the Clone Wars?"

"One of my best friends was a healer, so she kept me well-supplied with medication for flight sickness."

_Ah_, Leia thought, _one of the many friends he lost in the purge._ She tightened the arm she had looped around her father's waist in empathy.

Obi-Wan continued. "Actually, most of the time I was too busy trying to keep up with Anakin to even spare a thought for the nausea."

_The sperm donor_, Leia thought sourly. She refused to call Anakin Skywalker her father in any way, shape, or form. She hated the thought that her blood kin was a traitor to everything she has come to love – the Jedi; the Republic she's never experienced, but learned about through her parents and Master Yoda; individual liberty; her mother; and most of all, her true father, Obi-Wan.

"Leia..." Obi-Wan's soft voice spoke in warning. He didn't like the hostile feelings Leia had developed for Anakin. They were counterproductive for a Jedi. And it didn't change the fact that the man had sired her.

"Yes, Daddy?" Leia looked up at him, appearing and sounding completely innocent.

Obi-Wan just sighed and shook his head, a wry smile on his face, as they entered the cavernous hanger to await Luke's return. They had only been standing there a few minutes when...

"Obi-Wan?"

He turned toward the young woman who had called his name. "Yes?" She looked kind of familiar.

"It IS you! You're alive!" The woman could see the slight confusion on his face. "I'm Kira."

Recognition dawned in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Kira! My goodness!" He pulled her into a welcoming hug. "No wonder I didn't recognize you! It's been twenty years since I last saw you!"

Kira pulled back with a smile, taking in the changes in the man before her. Some gray was interspersed with the red-gold hair, age lines were around the eyes and mouth, but he was still incredibly handsome, and still looked lean and fit. "All these years I thought you were dead, and the Jedi Order completely extinct. I've never been so glad to be wrong in my life!"

Kira turned as she heard a couple men speaking behind her. She gestured to one of them. "I think you know my husband, James," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The tall, dark-haired man approaching them stopped in his tracks. "Obi-Wan?"

"James?"

Obi-Wan was quickly yanked into a bear-hug by the taller man. "You're alive! We thought you were killed in the purge!" James pulled back to look at him. "You look great!"

"Ahem."

Obi-Wan turned to Leia, whom he had completely forgotten about in his excitement. "I'm sorry, Princess." He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "Kira, James, this is my daughter, Leia."

"Your daughter?" Kira wasn't sure she'd heard right.

"Yes, mine and Padmė's."

Leia flinched when Kira let out a whoop of delight. She didn't know quite what to make of these two. How did they know her father?

"I knew you and Padmė belonged together! I knew it all along!" Kira shared a happy smile with her husband.

Obi-Wan smiled at Kira's enthusiasm. "Leia's twin brother, Luke, is Red Squadron Leader. We came here to welcome him back."

"Ah," James gave Obi-Wan a pleased smile. "So, you have two children."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat sheepishly. "Actually, we have ten."

Husband and wife gaped at their former caretaker. "Ten?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan laughed. "My eighteen-year-old son, Garen, is working with the healers right now. Padmė and the other seven are at the sanctuary where we've been hiding since the purge. Master Yoda is there, as well."

James and Kira exchanged a look of joy. "Master Yoda is alive, also? That's wonderful!"

"Yes. He and I have been training all of the children in the Jedi ways. They will each serve the new Jedi Order as their gifts and skills permit."

Kira shot Obi-Wan an ironic look. "I take it the whole non-attachment rule is a thing of the past?"

"It has been altered. Jedi will be able to have formalized attachments as they prove that they are mature enough and dedicated enough to handle the attachment and still do their duty as a Jedi. It will be a privilege that is earned."

James nodded his head. "That sounds very fair. Are there any other Jedi survivors? What about Master Windu?"

"No, I'm afraid he was killed just before the purge began. Yoda and I are the sole survivors, as far as we know." Obi-Wan perked up as a thought dawned. "What about Devin? How is he?"

James laughed. "That is who we are waiting for right now. He's with the Yellow Squadron. He'll be thrilled to death to see you!"

Leia looked at the two curiously. "How is it you didn't hear about my father being here?"

Kira smiled at her. "We only arrived here this morning. We were involved with the Rebellion underground on Coruscant, and we'd heard rumors that there was a new Rebellion leader. No name was actually mentioned, though."

"Good!" There was fire in Leia's eyes. "That's how it should be. His identity must remain a secret for as long as possible. If the emperor were to find out..." Leia shivered at the thought. "He would like only too well to get his claws into my father."

Obi-Wan pulled Leia tighter to his side. "Yes, he would. But we can't rely on maintaining the secret for long." He hadn't told his daughter, or anyone other than Yoda, how inevitable another encounter with Sidious felt in the Force.

As they waited for Luke and Devin, they explained to Leia the story of how they all knew each other. Leia worked to release the slight feeling of jealousy these revelations evoked. Obi-Wan had been like a father to James, Kira, and Devin a while before she was even born. Then she chastised herself. She was a Jedi, and she shouldn't feel such petty jealousy in the first place.

The roar of several fighter engines reverberated off the walls, interrupting Leia's thoughts. She smiled as she spotted her brother's X-wing. As the canopy popped open she started running over to greet him, her father following at a calmer pace. She could feel her brother's joy through their bond. "You did it, Luke, you did it!"

Luke grinned from ear to ear as he climbed down. "We all did it!" As soon as his feet hit the ground, his arms were full of his laughing sister. He looked up as his dad approached. He could sense the pride emanating from him, which made Luke feel a little taller.

"Wonderful job, Luke. You saved us all from having to flee for our lives, again." Obi-Wan hugged his son tightly.

Pulling back, Luke looked into his father's eyes. "Only because you came up with the idea."

"That's what I told him." Leia sandwiched herself in between her brother and father, happily walking with her arm around each as they made their way back toward the entrance to the base. She wanted to just have a nice, quiet evening with her father and two brothers, but knew it was probably not to be. Her father was the leader of the Rebellion, and he had very little free time. Leia was learning to accept a small fraction of the time with her father than what she used to enjoy. Leia sighed. Her father had also just had a reunion with children he had taken care of once upon a time. He would probably want to take the time to get to know them as adults. Leia couldn't deny him that. They were in a tough fight; they had to take pleasure and happiness where they could find it.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry this took me longer to publish than I was anticipating. I am leaving on vacation EARLY Saturday morning, so this has been a busy week in prepping for that. Please forgive the lack of response to your reviews while I'm away! Enjoy the long chapter, and thanks again for continuing to R&R! :)

ooooo

Obi-Wan looked over at James and Kira and saw them talking animatedly with a young man in a flight suit. The young man turned toward him, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Obi-Wan!" Devin came over and pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. "I'm so glad to see you! Can we all go get dinner together and catch up?"

"I'd like that very much." Obi-Wan wanted to speak to all the pilots first. He looked around, and it seemed they were all milling about waiting for that very thing. He went over to where most of the pilots were standing, followed by his children, James, Devin, and Kira. Everyone congregated around Obi-Wan, expectant silence enveloping the group.

"You all did a fantastic job out there. You accomplished a task that some would have said was impossible. And we will not forget those who gave their lives to see it done." Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he looked around at the sea of young faces. "Most of you aren't old enough to remember anything before the tyranny of the Empire. You've never truly experienced freedom, yet you are willing to fight for it. I am very proud of all of you, and very privileged to have been called to fight this battle with you. Now, go get a good meal and rest up. You've earned it."

Luke stood back as his fellow pilots dispersed with words of thanks to their General. He loved watching his father in this capacity. He turned as his friend Wedge approached.

"I have to admit, your father isn't quite what I expected."

"Oh?" Luke's pique wasn't completely hidden.

Wedge rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. It's just...I grew up hearing stories about him. He grew to be this larger-than-life figure in my mind. He was a Jedi Master, General in the Clone Wars, media hero; and yet, he is so...human."

Luke's voice was completely neutral. "You were expecting a rancor or something?" What was his friend getting at?

Wedge struggled to put his thoughts and feelings into words. "I guess I was expecting this kind of rough, hardened, bulky hero type."

Now it was time for Luke to roll his eyes. "In other words, you were expecting something out of a holo-comic."

Giving a sheepish smile, Wedge shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you could say that. I've certainly had to readjust my thinking. Your father is anything but bulky, he has a gentleness that shows in his eyes, and he wears his authority so lightly. He's not the General Kenobi I expected, but I'm finding I like this one even better."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, well, don't let appearances fool you. He's 38 years older than me, but still manages to kick my ass around a training room."

"Sorry to eavesdrop, Boys, but I just have to interject my opinion."

Wedge turned to the blond woman behind them, and snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me, Rina?"

The woman wiped her hands on her dirty utility jumpsuit. "Careful, Wedge. I may just decide to remove the inertial dampeners from your fighter and let you have the ride of your life."

Luke snickered at the comment. He didn't doubt that she'd be willing to do it. Rina was a talented mechanic, brassy, and hard-headed beyond belief.

"You were speaking of the appearance of our good General." Rina looked over at the subject of their conversation. "All I can say is yum, yum. I'd take that man into my bed in heartbeat."

"Rina, that's my dad you're talking about!"

"So? He's gorgeous, and sexy as hell. And the way he walks..."

"You better be glad my mom isn't here. I think she's rather territorial when it comes to my dad."

"I would be, too, if he were mine."

Wedge shot the woman a wry look. "Rina, he's old enough to be your father."

"So what? I happen to like older men. And like the Luke-ster said, don't judge his ability as a General by his appearance. He may not be very tall, he may be slender," Rina eyes again studied the man in question, "he may have the walk of a professional pleasure worker, an ass as tight as..." She stopped at the look of horror on Luke's face. "But I digress. I have no doubt, Wedge, that he could take you out without even breaking a sweat."

"You're probably right." Movement in the corner of his eye caught Wedge's attention. "Wipe the drool off your chin, Rina, the General is heading this way."

Obi-Wan smiled at the trio. "I hate to break up your conversation, but we're all heading to dinner now. Are you joining us, Luke?"

"Of course, Dad."

"Nice to see you again, Wedge."

"Hi, General."

"We're not on duty, Wedge, you can call me Obi-Wan."

Wedge's eyes widened. Call the leader of the entire Rebellion by his first name? This was another adjustment he'd have to make to the image in his head. "That doesn't feel appropriate, General."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I don't stand on ceremony, Wedge, and I hate pretense. Get used to calling me by my first name off duty...and that's an order."

"He's got you there, Wedge." Rina openly admired how the humor in Kenobi's eyes made them even brighter.

"Ah, you must be Rina. It's nice to meet you in person."

"I take it that you've heard about me?"

The humor in Obi-Wan's eyes turned mischievous. "Oh, indeed, I have."

Turning to Luke with her hands firmly planted on her hips, Rina growled, "Anything you'd like to share?"

"Um, I think I'll go collect Garen from the healers." Luke made his escape quickly.

Obi-Wan chuckled at his son's antics. "I promise you he said nothing really bad. He merely emphasized your...strong personality."

"Hmph. It's better than a weak personality."

"Oh, I'd have to agree."

The high-wattage smile the General flashed her was enough to make Rina melt.

"I'd better go, everyone's waiting on me. Again, it's was nice meeting you, Rina. And thank you for the all the work you do to keep the ships in good condition."

Rina was almost struck dumb by that. "Y-you're welcome, Sir."

"Bye, Wedge."

"Bye, Gen...Obi-Wan." Wedge looked over at the still dumbfounded woman beside him. "Close your mouth, Rina."

"I've been with the Rebellion for eight years now, and never once has any Rebellion leader actually thanked me for the work I do. Most of them overlook the mechanics."

Wedge grinned. "I think we all have to do some adjusting to our expectations where he is concerned."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, you've been in unknown space this whole time?" Devin's eyes were wide with awe and curiosity.

"Yes. The Jedi started the process of having that refuge built not long after my master was killed by a Sith."

"A Sith YOU killed," Luke interjected.

Obi-Wan shot him a look of fatherly consternation before continuing. "The Jedi Council knew that the Sith could only have the ultimate destruction of the Jedi Order in mind."

Kira shook her head sadly. "They were so right."

"Indeed. We thought to at least have SOME time to evacuate the younglings and enough adult Jedi to care for them and train them, but..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off.

James remembered all of the other children he had seen in the Jedi Temple while he was there. "And not one of them made it out alive?"

"No." Even after all this time, the staggering loss of life still saddened Obi-Wan.

Kira reached across the table and took Obi-Wan's hand. "I'm so sorry. I truly cannot imagine how that must have been for you. To lose everyone and everything you ever cared about, and the only way of life you had ever known." She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

Devin couldn't imagine that kind of loss, either. But he was curious about something else. "How did you and Yoda survive all of that?"

"We were both off-planet at the time. When the emperor gave the clone troopers the order to kill all their Jedi commanders, they did so without hesitation. They were preprogrammed to obey him above all others. Yoda was on Kashyyyk and was able to fend off his attackers. The wookies who were with him at that time helped him to escape the planet. I was in a battle on Utapau at the time my clone troopers turned on me. The wonderful creature I was riding seemed to sense what was about to happen. She turned so that her body took the brunt of the cannon bolts." Obi-Wan smiled slightly in remembrance. "She saved my life. I fell many stories down into a water hole, which also saved my life. I was able to steal a ship and get off planet before they could finish the job. From there, both Yoda and I were able to make our way to Senator Organa's ship." Obi-Wan continued his tale of events, giving them a synopsis of his life over the last twenty years.

"That is absolutely amazing, Obi-Wan," James said in an awed voice. Everyone else seemed to agree. Even the man's own children had listened raptly, though they had probably heard it all before. "Out of such loss and devastation, you and Padmė were able to build a wonderful family. I'm so glad you were able to find some happiness."

"As am I." Obi-Wan looked around at the faces of his three children with a loving smile. "Our children have been a huge blessing to us." Clearing his throat of the small lump of emotion, he turned to James and Kira. "What about you? Any children?"

Kira smiled sheepishly. "No. We've been too busy with the Rebellion to even consider becoming parents. Maybe when the reign of the Empire is over."

Garen raised his eyebrow at that (a look very reminiscent of his father). "That could be years from now!"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Devin smiled pointedly across the table. "We do now have General Kenobi in charge."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "That fact alone will hardly break the Empire's back." He sobered as a thought struck. "In fact, I may actually endanger the Rebellion more to some degree."

Kira and James exchanged a concerned look. "What do you mean?"

"The emperor," Leia said in a tight voice.

James nodded his head. "Oh, yes. You did mention before that the emperor would be only too glad to hear Obi-Wan was the mysterious new General."

"Even if the emperor knew you were the new Rebellion leader, he would still have to find you. And we would not make that easy for him," Kira said with determination.

"And that's the issue," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "He has incredible powers in the Force. He knows my Force signature very well, and can search over great distances. I try to keep myself shielded as much as I can, but I can't keep it up indefinitely; and the shields tend to weaken while I sleep. I spoke to the other Rebellion leaders of my concerns, but they all said they were willing to chance it."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "The emperor may not even be actively looking for me anymore. But if he was to find out that I'm back in known space, and especially, that I'm aiding the Rebellion..."

"He'll search you out," Devin finished gravely.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious looked around the table at his closest advisors, eyes finally focusing on General Tarkin. "Any word on who is the Rebellion's new leader?"

"No, my lord. We can't find out a name, no matter how much we offer in reward. I've never experienced anything like this kind of secrecy. Why would they be so determined, from the top all the way to the little peons, to keep this one person's identity a secret? It must be someone rather notorious."

_Indeed, it must_, Sidious thought to himself. Excitement rushed through him at the thought that it could only be one person. Only HE could engender that kind of loyalty, that kind of protectiveness. Keeping his face neutral, the emperor got up from the table. "Keep on it, General."

"Yes, my lord."

Sidious didn't hear Tarkin, as he was already on his way out the door. At last. At last he would have Obi-Wan in his grasp. He allowed the malicious glee he was feeling to show, making his face look even more horrific. But this time, this time, his motive was quite different. Now, he wanted revenge. Obi-Wan had evaded him for twenty unprecedented years. He had finally had to give up on ever having the man as his apprentice. He had grudgingly taken on a very gifted, malicious young woman to be his right-hand.

His apprentice was good – she was focused and loyal, and she served as the strong arm of the Empire. But she was a second choice. She wasn't the glorious apprentice he had imagined he would eventually, with great persistence and tenacity, have in Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could have been the best; he could have had the whole galaxy wrapped around his little finger if only he'd had the vision to see it!

But Obi-Wan had simply disappeared! The Empire could not afford the resources it would have taken to search the unknown regions of space. He had finally had to admit that his dream would probably never come to pass. And his anger at being so stymied had grown and had festered over the years.

Sidious looked out at the panoramic view from his throne room on the Death Star. "Oh, yes. You will not escape me this time. And I will make you pay for denying me my dream. I will enjoy making you suffer, my Obi-Wan." He cackled as he turned and sat on his throne. He looked down and could almost picture a broken Obi-Wan huddled in misery at his knee. Oh yes, a satisfying picture, indeed.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, All! Sorry for yet another long pause in between chapters. With the vacation and my recent adoption of two kittens, I've been pretty busy! I made this another long chapter to make up for the long delay. This chapter takes place several months after the previous one, and is completely from the prospective of a certain scoundrel/smuggler we all know and love...

oooooo

The tall, lean smuggler's eyes kept moving to the far end of the hangar as he unloaded supplies from his ship. The object of his attention was a striking, petite, dark-haired woman who was currently talking with a Rebellion pilot.

"I wouldn't even think about it if I were you."

Han turned to find another orange-suited pilot. "What are you talking about?"

"I see who you have your eye on, and I just wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, Solo. Or at least, I know OF you."

Han Solo was a smuggler by trade. He had gotten involved with the Rebellion a few months before, quite by accident. But he had found that there were many wealthy people involved with it, and they were willing to pay well for the supplies they needed – supplies horded and guarded by the Empire. It had even paid him well enough to finally pay off a debt owed to a slime-ridden Hutt.

Han looked back over towards the beautiful young woman, now laughing with that same pilot. "Is that her boyfriend?"

"No, that's her twin brother."

"Who is she?"

The pilot looked surprised. "You don't know? That's Leia Kenobi and her brother Luke."

"Are those names supposed to mean something to me?"

The pilot looked dumbfounded. "They're the children of General Kenobi – you know, THE leader of the Rebellion."

"Oh." Han looked across the hangar with increased interest. "I try to know as little detail about the Rebellion or the people in it as I can. It tends to be better for one's health that way." He rubbed at his chin in contemplation. "Sooooo, the children of the big General, huh?"

"Which is why no sane man would try for Leia Kenobi. In her eyes, the galaxy rotates around her father. I don't think any man could measure up to him in her mind. Not to mention that it would be intimidating as hell to meet the General in the capacity of her suitor. He's very protective of his daughter."

Han was still watching the lovely young woman and her brother when the doors opened to admit someone.

"Well, speak of the devil. There's General Kenobi now."

Han watched an older man of average height and slender build throw his arms around Leia and Luke. He had reddish hair and looked to be in his early fifties. Han could tell that in his younger years, the man had been a classic pretty boy. Though no longer a boy, the man could still be classified as pretty. "THAT is the big General? The one who would intimidate you?"

"Hey, don't judge him by his looks. The man absolutely commands respect – without demanding it – if you know what I mean. He's a very skilled Jedi Master. I've watched him spar with his children. He's incredible."

"I thought the Jedi were a myth – a story made up so kids could have some heroes to look up to."

The pilot looked at him askance. "A myth? No, man, they're real. The Jedi Order was almost completely wiped out, but Master Kenobi managed to survive. He was the last of the Jedi, from what I understand."

Han was definitely intrigued. And adding credence to what the pilot had told him, he had seen Leia's face positively beam as her father approached. But finding this Kenobi intimidating? Han just couldn't see it. As though reading his thoughts, the man in question turned to look right at Han. The General seemed to look somewhat bemused.

"Oh, now you've done it."

Han turned to the pilot in confusion. "Done what?"

"He's heading over here."

Han nearly cringed when he saw the man walking his way. He hoped the stories he had heard about Jedi being able to read minds weren't true. But that hope was fading as Kenobi got closer. Han could see the banked amusement in the man's eyes.

The General nodded in greeting at the pilot beside him. "Hinson."

"Hello, General. Ah, I better go meet up with my squadron. Excuse me, Sir." With a small bow, the man was off like a shot.

Han's gaze moved back to the General now before him. He had to look down, as the man was a good three inches shorter. He met the older man's striking eyes, which still held some amusement as they obviously assessed him.

"I take it you are Han Solo."

Han bit back his surprise. "Yes, General."

"You don't seem to me to be the type who gives much credence to titles. I appreciate that in a person. Just call me Obi-Wan."

That surprised Han, who was a cynic by choice and experience. Usually men with titles liked to lord them over people. For some reason, though, calling this man by his first name seemed somehow wrong to Han. "As you wish,...Obi-Wan."

Again amusement danced in Kenobi's eyes, and he broke out into a dazzling smile. _Yep,_ Han thought, _definitely a former pretty boy._ "That's better. I hear that you're the best supply runner for the Rebellion. You have my thanks. It isn't just anybody who can get past Imperial blockades."

"Uh, well, thank you. But a lot of the thanks belong with my ship, plus my copilot, Chewbacca."

"Ah, yes, your Wookie companion. Wookies are very selective in whom they give their trust. That speaks well of you. Is he here?"

"He's in the maintenance bay collecting some parts we need with that spitfire of a mechanic, Rina."

Kenobi's brow went up at that. "Had a run-in with her already?"

"You could say that." Han grimaced at the memory. Kenobi laughed knowingly.

"So, Han, what makes you risk life and limb in order to bring us supplies?" The humor had dissipated from Kenobi's eyes to be replaced by assessment once again.

Han decided the best tact to take with this man was pure honesty. If the man could sense when someone was fudging the truth, then why bother trying? "Profit. I had a large debt I needed to pay off. And now that it is paid off, I intend to make enough so I can retire early." There didn't appear to be any judgment in Kenobi's eyes, so Han continued. "The Rebellion may be your cause, but it isn't mine. My sole cause is ME."

"Hmmm. I'm sure that's what you would have others believe. There may even be a part of you that actually believes it. But there's more to you, Han Solo, than meets the eye."

Han opened his mouth to dispute the man's claim when he was interrupted by a soft, though strong, feminine voice.

"Daddy?"

Han hadn't even noticed Leia or Luke approach them, so focused was he on Kenobi's erroneous, though authoritative, words. Seeing them up close, he noticed that both of them were quite...short. Leia had placed her hand on her father's arm, which had immediately lifted to encircle her shoulders. Luke had come up beside Leia, a wary, though curious look on the young man's face.

"Han Solo," Kenobi looked down at his kids with obvious love and pride, "these are my two oldest children, Luke and Leia." _Ah_, Han thought, _so the man has other children._ The General then addressed his kids. "Han is probably the best supply runner the Rebellion has ever had."

Luke nodded. "I've heard some of the other pilots mention you." Han could tell there was something else that Luke was going to say, but thought better of it.

"Mon Mothma mentioned you, as well." Leia's expression was guarded. She, like her father before her, seemed to be in full assessment mode. Han tried not to fall head-first into those big, soulful brown eyes. She really was lovely.

"I'm sure you've heard many things. I'm not exactly a well kept secret."

"What you do is very dangerous, Mr. Solo. May I ask why you are willing to risk it?"

Han nearly rolled his eyes. Like father, like daughter. Luckily, at that moment, an echoing growl resounded in the hangar. Han sighed with relief. Saved by the Wookie!

Chewie and Rina, both with their arms full of ship parts, quickly approached the group. Han could see the blond mechanic's eyes light at the sight of the General. It was no daughterly gleam, either. He also noticed Leia tense and tighten her hold on her father. The two women were obviously not friends, then.

Kenobi smiled warmly at the tall, furry Wookie. He grabbed a massive paw with both hands and shook it. "It's an honor, Chewbacca. May I speak with you privately for a minute?"

Chewie's head tilted to the side as he looked down at the General. He growled his agreement, then led Kenobi off to the other end of the ship. Han watched the two of them in confusion. Did the man understand Wookie? There weren't many humans who could. He would have to question Chewie about it later.

Luke and Leia also appeared to be confused. Rina just looked on with unabashed admiration. "I have to say, the General is a man of many talents."

Leia's face went neutral, though there was heat in her eyes. "I'll be sure to pass that observation on to my mother."

Rina ignored the hostility. "You do that, honey. And tell her she's a lucky woman." Rina left to start on the repairs before Leia could respond. If looks could kill, though, the mechanic would be a puddle of goo on the hangar floor.

Han turned to speak to Leia. "Where is your mother?"

"She's home with our younger brothers and sisters."

"How many do you have?"

"Eight total."

Han nearly choked. "Eight siblings?" He whistled softly. "I can't even imagine that. Your mom must be quite a trooper." He winced at that. "No pun intended."

Leia actually chuckled at that. "She is a very strong, wonderful woman. The perfect match for Dad." She again turned her adoring gaze at her father. Han's heart sunk a bit. That pilot had been right. Surely she would compare every man she met to her father – and find him lacking. Leia turned back to him. "Six of them are with Mom right now. Our brother, Garen, and our sister, Cordė are here with us."

Luke, who was obviously feeling left out, decided to jump back into the conversation. "I have heard that your ship is fast, but this ship doesn't fit the image I had my head at all."

"She's more than just fast, Kid. The Millennium Falcon is THE fastest ship of its size. I know she may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts."

Luke lifted a disbelieving brow as he gazed at the ship. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"She's slipped past many an Imperial blockade, Kid. All these supplies should be word enough for you."

Luke diplomatically tipped his head. "As you say." The boy turned and smiled as his father approached. Han let out a small, exasperated sigh. Both Luke and Leia obviously thought their dad hung the moons and the stars. He still didn't really get it.

Kenobi reached out to shake Han's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Han. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

Han shook the hand. "I'm sure we will, General." The bemused look was back on Kenobi's face. Han wanted to smack himself. He had always hated titles. Why was it so hard to be informal with this man – a former pretty boy, no less? "Um, Obi-Wan."

"Will you be staying here a while, then?" Han felt a rush of pleasure that it was Leia who had asked the question, then tried to ruthlessly squash it. _Don't get your hopes up, man!_

"A couple of days, yes. But then there's another run I need to make. There's a short window of opportunity."

Leia gave what seemed to be a genuine smile. "See you around, then."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Han had overheard some of the pilots talking about some kind of sparring match between Luke and General Kenobi. It seemed that watching Kenobi and his children practice was a much-enjoyed pastime for many at the base. Having nothing better to do, he decided to go watch and indulge his curiosity. Everyone spoke so highly of Kenobi, but he just wasn't all that impressed. So far, all he'd seen was a friendly, grown-up "pretty boy," who also happened to be a doting and affectionate father.

Han went to the gymnasium and found quite a lot of people already there. A large, rectangular practice mat was on one side of the gym. People were sitting on the floor in a semi-circle a ways from the mat. Han claimed a spot and leaned toward the person next to him. "Why aren't we closer to the mat?"

"We learned the hard way to give them a wide berth." The man smiled. "Their matches can get rather enthusiastic."

Han watch as Kenobi and Luke readied themselves. Kenobi shed his outer tunic, leaving a sleeveless undertunic and loose-fitting pants. He was barefoot, as was Luke. "The General seems to be in good shape for someone who's what, fifty-one, fifty-two?"

The man beside him looked at him with amusement. "Try fifty-nine."

"Oh." Han wouldn't have guessed Kenobi was just a year shy of sixty. He didn't look it. A thought struck Han. "How old are Luke and Leia, then?"

"Twenty-one."

"Hmm." Han quieted down as Kenobi and Luke took their places in the center of the mat. They were each carrying a metal cylinder. They bowed to one another, then a bright blue blade appeared out of each cylinder. Han gasped.

The man beside him whispered. "Lightsabers."

Han had thought those were mere a myth, as well. Swords made of light? It seemed the stuff of fairytales. The sight and the humming sound certainly seemed real enough, though. _This should be interesting. _

By the time an hour had passed, Han had gone from skeptical interest to enamored awe. Though they were sweating, the two men didn't even seem to be tired yet. The only time they had paused was when Kenobi gave his son some pointers on a block he'd missed. Han had to grudgingly admit to himself that Kenobi was more than just a pretty face. He was very skilled with the lightsaber. He was graceful, fast, and deep in concentration. Han hadn't seen Kenobi miss blocking even one of Luke's strikes.

The man beside Han had said the General was "deep in the Force." Whatever that meant. Surely the use of some magical Force was a myth, wasn't it? But then again, it didn't seem natural that human men could spar this long without becoming exhausted.

Han decided to investigate the Jedi. The Rebellion would probably have some kind of historical references regarding the old Jedi Order. He wanted to determine fact from fiction. What was real and what was myth? Maybe while he was at it, he could find out more about Kenobi. And maybe, just maybe, afterwards he could track a certain lovely young woman down and ask her to dinner.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, All! Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry there is such a lag in between chapters, but I promise the story will get finished! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your patience!

ooooo

Luke was walking with his father after their vigorous sparring session. He thought back on the match with a smile. He was holding his own much better against his dad than he ever used to. He had finally learned how to block out all the distractions caused by the crowds who always seemed to enjoy watching their sparring sessions. It had been quite a change from the sessions they'd had back home.

The question Luke had been meaning to ask his father since earlier in the day came back into his mind. "Dad, do you actually speak and understand Wookie?"

Obi-Wan chuckled at that. "Just enough to get by…barely."

"It seemed like you knew Chewbacca personally."

"I knew OF him. He was one of the Wookies who helped Master Yoda escape Kashyyyk. I just wanted to thank him for that."

"Oh. Do you think you got the general meaning across?" Luke smirked at his dad.

"Unless I accidentally told him he could have you for dinner."

Luke laughed out loud at that. "Nah. Not enough meat on my bones to make a decent meal."

"Snack, then?"

Luke just rolled his eyes as they continued down the hall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in a chair looking over some reports, Obi-Wan could sense Leia approaching her quarters, which were right next door to his. And he could also sense who was with her. He grinned evilly as he got up and headed for his door with a determined step. As he crossed the threshold, his face was schooled into a look of studied nonchalance.

Out in the hallway, Obi-Wan caught Leia and Han Solo just as they reached Leia's doorstep. He paused in his stride. "Oh, hello, Princess." He nodded his head at her companion. "Han. I was just heading to the command center."

Leia shot him a look that said, _Yeah, right. I know darn well what you are doing._ "Hi, Daddy. Han was nice enough to ask me to dinner."

Raising an eyebrow, Obi-Wan turned to Han. "Indeed?"

Han suddenly looked quite uncomfortable. "Um, yeah. Er, I figured she might like to, ah, continue our conversation from this afternoon."

"Really?" Obi-Wan was laughing inside, but kept his face decidedly neutral.

Han coughed lightly. "Um, well, I have some things I need to do before calling it a night. I had a nice time, Leia." He glanced quickly at Obi-Wan before taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. "I guess I'll see you around." He tipped his head as he looked back at Obi-Wan. "General." He then made a quick exit.

Leia planted her hands on her hips and glared at her father. "What's with the intimidation routine?"

"Me?" Obi-Wan's eyes were wide and innocent looking. "Intimidating?"

"Yes, you!" Leia tried very hard to maintain her irritation. She engaged in a stare-down with her guileless-looking father. One side of her mouth quirked up a bit. Finally, she burst out laughing. "Geez, Daddy!" She hugged him as he joined in her laugher. "Did you have to put the fear of the Force into him?"

"It's every father's right and privilege to scare the living daylights out of his daughter's suitors."

Leia rolled her eyes. "He's not a suitor, Daddy; he just asked me to join him for dinner."

"Trust me, Princess." Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "He's a suitor."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Padmė was right where she most wanted to be, wrapped up her husband's arms. Obi-Wan and the children had arrived home for a visit just the previous day. It had been several months away from each other this time, and it never seemed to get any easier. She knew that it was necessary, but she didn't have to like it.

The homecoming had been joyous for all concerned. Out of the six children who had remained at home, Obi-Wan's absence had been hardest on the three youngest – Rafe, Ben, and Aaron. They had been three guided missiles launching themselves at their father when he finally descended the ramp of the ship. Ben and Aaron were now seven years old, and quite the little mischief-makers. Their hair was a shade darker than Obi-Wan's now, their skin tone a shade darker, and their light blue eyes didn't have the changeable quality of their father's. But other than that, their resemblance to their father was remarkable.

It hadn't taken Leia long to focus her time and attention on her adored youngest siblings – siblings who knew very well they had their oldest sister wrapped around their little fingers. Padmė had just shaken her head at the scene, guiltily glad the rambunctious boys had someone else to occupy their time for a while. One of them was a handful; the two of them together, on the other hand…

"Yoda tells me that Ben and Aaron have your predilection for getting into trouble."

Obi-Wan tried to look offended. "I'll have you know I was a perfect angel at their age."

Laughing, Padmė propped herself up on her elbow. "That's not how Yoda described you."

"Don't you two have anything better to do than gossip about me?"

"Nope. He said that your keen little mind was constantly looking for ways to engage your curiosity and expend your vast amounts of energy – often in rather naughty ways. He said you became notorious amongst the Creche masters and the teachers."

Obi-Wan sniffed. "I think they were quite fond of me, actually."

Padmė grinned. "Oh, I've no doubt of that! But I'm also sure you probably exasperated them no end."

"I was just a child who needed a constructive outlet."

"Well, let me just say that Ben and Aaron don't just look like you, they act the way Yoda described you at their age. BUT, there are TWO of them, and they conspire with each other!"

"Oh, dear."

"Oh, dear, is right!"

Obi-Wan suddenly turned serious. "I'm sorry I'm not here more to help you with them. I'm sorry I have to miss so much in the lives of our younger children."

Padmė took his hand in hers. "I know that. It isn't easy, but at least I have help. They do miss you, but that just makes the time they do have with you that much more precious."

Obi-Wan smiled softly as he cupped his wife's face. "I love you."

"I love you." Padmė happily snuggled back against her husband.

"You don't know how much I missed this – missed just lying here with you."

Padmė smiled up at Obi-Wan. "Same here. It feels like a vital part of me is missing when you're not here."

Kissing his wife's forehead, Obi-Wan released a sigh. "I feel the same way. We can only hope that Sidious' reign of terror won't last too much longer."

Padmė shivered at the mention of the emperor's name. "I can tell you're exhausted. How much longer will you be able to shield yourself from him without completely depleting your energy reserves?"

"Well, these trips back here give me some time to recharge my batteries." Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "I can't really say, Love."

Sitting up quickly, Padmė speared her husband with a knowing gaze. "What are you not telling me?"

Obi-Wan sighed again. His wife knew him too well. "I have a feeling that a face-to-face encounter with Sidious is inevitable, no matter what precautions I take to keep him from sensing me." He refused to add that he thought it would happen sooner rather than later.

A vise of fear suddenly gripped Padmė's heart. "Then you shouldn't go back!"

Obi-Wan threw her a startled look. "Padmė, you know I have to go back."

"No, you don't! You're no good to the Rebellion in Sidious' clutches, or worse yet, dead!"

Obi-Wan turned away from his wife's devastated expression. "He won't kill me," he said softly. Obi-Wan knew this as surely as he knew anything. Sidious would never allow him the escape that death would provide.

"No, you'll only wish you were dead!" Padmė knew she needed to get a reign on her emotions. She took several deep breaths. Tears pricked her eyes, and she also looked away. "Why does the Force have it in for you?"

Obi-Wan pulled his wife into his arms. "Oh, Love, It doesn't have it in for me. There are just things that need to be done, and very few of us left to answer It's call."

Sighing, Padmė held tighter to Obi-Wan. "My head understands that. My heart is another issue." She found herself wishing this month together would last forever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Opening his eyes after emerging from his meditation, the first thing Obi-Wan saw was the wise eyes of Master Yoda studying him. He cocked his head in question, knowing the aged Master had something to say.

"An encounter with destiny I sense for you in the near future."

"I've sensed it, as well, Master."

"Strong you will need to be." The old creature hobbled closer to his younger companion. "But strong you are – here," Yoda pointed a claw at Obi-Wan's heart, "and here." He pointed at Obi-Wan's head.

And then the Master did something he had never done before. He took Obi-Wan's face in his clawed hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Be with you through all things, the Force will."


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks again to all readers and reviewers! :)

ooooo

Han Solo ran to the base's command center where he knew Leia would be alongside her father. The base was under heavy attack by Imperial forces, and he didn't know how much longer the structure of the base would hold out. He had to periodically dodge falling debris as he sprinted. His hair almost looked gray thanks to the coating of dust.

As he reached the command center, he could hear General Kenobi's voice. "Red Squadron, focus all of your fire power on that laser canon! Let the Yellow Squadron handle the AT-ATs." The General continued barking out orders as he watched the action from several different holocam monitors.

Obi-Wan glanced up, having sensed Han's approach. "Han, get Leia, Garen, and Cordė out of here. Head to the rendezvous point."

Leia turned sharply from her console. "No! I'm staying here with you!"

"Not this time, Princess. We're running out of time." Obi-Wan turned back to his displays. "At this rate, the Imperial troops could be entering the base pretty soon."

Leia's heart dropped to her stomach as she sensed her father's intentions. "You plan to turn yourself in."

Sighing, Obi-Wan turned to his daughter. He had really hoped he could do this without her knowing, though there really hadn't been much of a chance of that happening. "I have to, Princess. If I continue to stay with the Rebellion, I will only endanger it. My shields are starting to slip and the emperor can sense me. I'm why this base is under attack. He's come for me."

Han was enveloped by a sense of dread when the General spoke that last part with absolute certainty. The man was completely calm, despite the attack and despite knowing he would soon be a prisoner of the emperor. Han had been watching General Kenobi closely for months now, trying to understand the man so respected by all those in the Rebellion and adored by the woman he had quickly grown to love. He had come to see that there was much more to the man then met the eye. Han had grudgingly changed his initial assessment of the pretty-boy General.

Han's heart clenched as he watched Leia throw herself into her father's arms. "Daddy, please!" The sheer devastation in Leia's voice made him want to rail against fate, the Force, God, whomever or whatever had brought them to this point.

Obi-Wan held his daughter for what he hoped would not be the last time. "I have to do this Princess – alone." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You and I both have a duty to perform. My duty is to go to the emperor. Yours is to get to the rendezvous point and step fully into a leadership role in the Rebellion."

Obi-Wan placed a finger over his daughter's mouth as she started to object. "There's no time to argue." He turned to Han. "Garen and Cordė are in the Healing Ward." He held Leia's arm and directed her towards the smuggler. "Get my children out of here safely." His eyes spoke, _I'm entrusting you with their lives_.

Han nodded, understanding both the spoken and unspoken requests. He suddenly hoped this would not be the last time he ever saw Leia's father. "I will, General."

"I love you, Princess. Tell your brothers and sisters I love them, as well."

Leia couldn't stop the new flood of tears as her father kissed her and hugged her one last time. "I love you, Daddy."

Jerking his head up suddenly, Obi-Wan raised his hand and stopped a heavy beam just above them with the Force as it started to descend. "Go!"

Han didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Leia's arm and ran out the doorway. He pulled out his comlink. "Garen, come in, this is Han."

The connection crackled to life. "I hear you, Han, barely."

"You and Cordė get to the hangar right now! I'm taking you out of here on the _Falcon_."

"On our way."

Leia was now running solely on instinct. She could barely see for the tears in her eyes, relying almost completely on Han to guide her down the corridor. Everything in her heart was screaming for her to go back to her father. Her sense of duty was telling her she had to leave. All those lectures her father and Yoda had given about someday having to make a choice between duty and her own desires were now ringing in her head. It seems that time had come, and she didn't like it AT ALL.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noticing something with dismay on one of the camera screens, Obi-Wan punched the button on the com-panel. "Gunnery 2, do not try to defend the base anymore. It's too late for that. Focus all your efforts on providing cover fire for departing transports. Is that understood?"

"Understood, General."

"Good. Pass that on to all gunnery stations."

"Aye, General."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan made one last call. "Red Squadron Leader, come in please."

"Here, General." Luke was all business.

"I want all squadrons to escort the transports, providing as much cover as they can until the transports can get into hyperspace."

"Understood, Sir."

Obi-Wan paused. "Luke, get to the rendezvous point. Look after your sisters and Garen for me. I love you, Son." He quickly ended the connection and ran out of the command center. He could sense the entire ceiling was about to come crashing down.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke blinked as his father ended the call. _That sounded like goodbye._ He lowered the mental shields he had raised during battle. A feeling of foreboding came over him as he sensed that his father had completely blocked their link. Luke shook it off as he saw some transports leaving the base. "All squadrons, I want two fighters to escort every transport. Repeat, two fighters per transport."

Acknowledgements quickly came in from every squadron. One by one, the transports were leaving the besieged base. He could tell his siblings were about depart the base, and he could easily sense their grief and desolation. As the _Millennium Falcon_ shot out of the base, Luke quickly pulled in alongside to escort it out. He hit the com button. "Leia, are you there?"

"I'm here."

"What's going on?"

"Daddy is…" Leia's voiced hitched, "…turning himself in to the emperor, Luke!"

"WHAT?"

"He says he's the reason the base was attacked, and that he has to turn himself in to protect the Rebellion." Leia was fully crying now. "Oh, Luke, what if we never see him again?"

Luke couldn't answer as he was now engaged in fending off Imperial fighters. _Damn, and double-damn!_ He destroyed one and angled down to go after another. "Hold on, Leia. We'll have to continue this conversation once we reach the rendezvous point."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan watched as the last transport left the hangar. He fervently hoped that the gunnery staff would be able to get away. They had to be the last to leave in order to ensure the departure of everyone else. He reached out with the Force and could sense Sidious nearby. _Probably on one of the Star Destoyers_. He centered himself and released his guilt for leaving his children as he did and his trepidation of what was to come.

As the rumble of ship engines and the telltale clomping sound of the AT-ATs approached, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to face his destiny.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke drew a deep breath as they all pulled out of hyperspace and headed to the rendezvous point.

"Luke, this is Han. How's your ship holding up?"

"It'll get me there. But it'll need some work before I can take it out again."

"Well, you're in one piece, Kid, and that's what matters."

"Yeah," Luke said distractedly. "That escape was almost too easy, though."

"You call that easy?"

"Yes, I do. They let us go."

"Now why would they do that, Buddy?"

Suddenly, Luke knew. "My dad! They wanted my dad! And I bet the emperor was on one of those Star Destroyers just waiting for his prize, and he didn't really care about preventing us from escaping."

"You know, your dad said pretty much the same thing back in the command center. Why does the emperor want him so bad?"

Luke sighed heavily. "It's a long story."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flanked by Storm Troopers and Imperial officers, Obi-Wan was escorted from the shuttle onto the Star Destroyer _Vengeance_. They hadn't bothered to put him in cuffs. What was the point with him being a Jedi, after all? Besides that, he had turned himself in. Why would he try to escape now?

Obi-Wan noticed the interest their little group was causing in the Imperial officers they passed. The officers gawked while trying not to appear they were gawking. Obi-Wan wondered if word had gotten around of who had been captured. The group entered a large lift, which took them up several levels. Upon exiting, Obi-Wan could see a couple of the emperor's personal guard in their distinct red armor in front of a doorway at the end of the corridor.

As he was escorted through the doors of a makeshift throne room, Obi-Wan released all worries and cares into the Force for what could end up being the last time. The dark throne swiveled around from its view of space through the enormous viewports. The pale, ancient-looking face of the emperor was barely visible under the cowl of the robe.

"We finally meet again, my Obi-Wan."


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! :)

ooooo

Sidious got up and slowly made his way down the steps of the dais toward his new prisoner. Gleeful did not even begin to describe how he was feeling. To have Obi-Wan finally in his possession once again, after the many frustrating years of fruitless searching, it was a high he had not felt in a long time.

Obi-Wan, for his part, calmly watched the emperor descend. He had done all the preparations, mentally and emotionally, that he could possibly do. He had taken his memories of his family and their hiding place and buried them as deep as he could, locking them away as best he knew how. He prayed that the Force would keep Sidious from being able to access them. The last thing he wanted was the emperor turning his focus onto one of his kids.

"My, my," the emperor spoke in his gravelly voice. His eyes appeared to be devouring the younger man in front of him. "Time has been very kind to you, Obi-Wan."

Taking in the pasty pale, wrinkled complexion of the emperor, Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose in a sardonic manner. "I wish I could return the compliment."

Sidious cackled at that. "You know what they say, Obi-Wan. Age before beauty." In a quick motion of the hand, he sent the Jedi flying over to the wall.

Smacking the wall hard enough to knock all the air out of his lungs and make his head spin, Obi-Wan didn't have time to even react before clamps locked onto his wrists, ankles, and neck. His connection with the Force was suddenly muted. He could feel it surrounding him, but upon reaching for it, it dissipated like a cloud.

The emperor turned to the Imperial officers and troopers still in the room. "Where is his lightsaber?"

An officer stepped forward with a bow. "Here, my Lord." He handed over the metal cylinder and quickly backed away.

"You are dismissed." Sidious paid no attention as the troopers and officers all bowed and filed out of the room. In a somewhat reverent manner, the emperor used the Force to send the lightsaber up to rest on the arm of his throne.

Turning his focus back to his prisoner, Sidious made his way over to the wall. He firmly cupped the Jedi's jaw, idly tracing the cleft in the chin with his thumb as he turned the face from side to side. "Indeed you have aged well. In fact…" The emperor released Obi-Wan's chin and pulled open his tunic, lightly tracing along the neck and collarbone with cold fingers. He didn't hold back his smirk when the man shivered slightly. "Hmmm…" He then yanked the sleeve of one arm up to the shoulder, again tracing the porcelain-pale skin with his fingers.

Sidious smoothed the sleeve back down into place. "It looks like you haven't seen any sun these last twenty some-odd years. I would guess that your hideaway was deep underground somewhere." He caught Obi-Wan's stormy, blue-gray eyes and smiled. "No wonder your skin has barely aged."

Stepping even closer to the imprisoned Jedi, the Sith Master gazed intently at his face. "Tell me, my Obi-Wan, did you spend all those years alone? Hidden underground, with nothing but your memories and your guilt to keep you company?"

"I'm sure that's how you would prefer to imagine how I spent my time."

Bloodshot, yellow eyes sparking with anger, the emperor shook his head. "My preference would have been to have you by my side as my apprentice!"

"Even if you had captured me, Sidious, I would not have turned. I would never agree to be your apprentice."

"You could have been the best! You would have been able to win many people and planets over to the Empire without resorting to violence. The death toll would not have had to be so great if you had been my ambassador."

"And have everyone voluntarily subjugate themselves to tyranny?" Obi-Wan shook his head as much as he could with the neck clamp in place. "That wouldn't have been much better."

"You could have had the entire galaxy at your fingertips! You could have had power unparalleled!"

"I crave neither of those things."

Sidious hissed his breath through his teeth in frustration. All the things he had wanted for this stubborn man, and he was calmly dismissing them! "If only I had been able to finish what I started with you over thirty years ago."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke slid down the sides of the ladder attached to his fighter, in too much of a hurry to bother with the rungs. He flagged down Rina, noticing out of the corner of his eye Han, Leia, and his other siblings heading his way. "I want this thing ready to fly as soon as possible. This has top priority, do you understand?"

Rina nodded her head. "What's going on, Luke?"

Before Luke had time to answer, Leia was grabbing him by the arms. "You're going after him?"

Luke took in his sister's appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair disheveled. Garen and Cordė didn't look much better. "I have to. The Force is compelling me to go after him."

"Then I'm going with you!"

Rina looked thoroughly confused. "Wait a minute. Who are you going after?"

Han took pity on the mechanic now being completely ignored. "The General."

Rina gasped. General Kenobi was missing? Immediately, she ran over to a couple of mechanics working on another ship. "Come on. We've got to get Luke's fighter flight ready ASAP!"

Luke focused determined, but understanding eyes on his twin. "You can't go, Leia. You're not meant to go. You need to stay here. This is your place, your duty right now."

Garen stepped in. "Then let me go with you."

"No. This is something I must do alone. It's hard to explain; but I've somehow always known this was coming. That it was my destiny to help Dad through a horrible situation…" Luke's eyes grew distant. "…through the darkness."

Leia's heart sunk further. "I can't lose you both," she whispered.

Luke hugged his sister. "You won't. You'll have us both back."

Cordė moved closer to her three older siblings. "A horrible situation? Darkness?" Tears slowly made their way down her lovely face. "What more will Daddy have to endure?"

Luke put his arm around his younger sister. "Dad is strong, Cordė. Whatever he has to endure, he WILL endure."

Garen gripped his older brother's arm. "You have to bring him back, Luke. Mom won't…" His voice cracked, and he tried to gather in his emotions. "Losing Dad will kill Mom." Garen had strong empathic abilities. He knew his mother would not survive long after losing the love of her life. Even if she did survive physically, she would never be the same emotionally. She would be empty.

Luke brought all his siblings into a group hug. "I will bring him back."

Han watched all of this, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with intruding on a very personal scene. This particular scene only confirmed what he had come to see through his interactions with these few members of the Kenobi family. They were a very close-knit, affectionate family – bonded in ways he could only imagine, considering his own family history. It spoke well of Obi-Wan and his wife, of whom he had heard many good things.

Han fervently hoped that Obi-Wan would be recovered in one piece, and the family reunited. Though the cynic in him didn't quite see how one person, even a Jedi, would be able to sneak into an Imperial stronghold and retrieve a much sought-after prize right from under the emperor's nose. He knew Luke was skilled, he just hoped Luke was skilled enough.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Would you like to see our destination, Obi-Wan?" Sidious approached him with a small viewscreen. "We are approaching it now." He held the screen in front of his prisoner's face.

Obi-Wan looked at what appeared to be a small moon. But as they got closer, his breath caught. _That's no moon! That's…_ Obi-Wan had received Imperial plans for a moon-sized space station through a clandestine intelligence operation. The Imperials had aptly named it the Death Star. The fire power of the station was supposed to be able to obliterate entire planets. He had been working on a strategy to destroy the station when their base was attacked by the emperor's fleet.

As Obi-Wan watched their approach through the small screen, he came to realize that their intelligence had been faulty in one capacity. They had been lead to believe that the Death Star was only partially complete, and not yet operational. From the looks of things, it was either complete or nearly so. He fervently hoped that was the only part of their intelligence that was faulty. Obi-Wan could only watch in horrified fascination as the station loomed larger. It was one thing to see the station in plans and specs, and quite another to see it in person.

"What do you think of our little creation, General?" Sidious avidly watched the reactions of his prisoner, which were decidedly few. The Jedi mask was firmly in place. But the eyes, which seemed to always reflect the emotions of their owner, were now a stormy gray.

"You call that little?"

Sidious cackled at that. One thing he had learned about Obi-Wan through the years is that he always has a dry remark waiting on the tip of his tongue. The man has a natural sense of playfulness and mischievousness, which had been channeled early in his life into a more "acceptable" outlet for a properly stoic Jedi.

Some of the memories Sidious had gleaned from Obi-Wan's mind while holding him prisoner the first time had rather colored the Sith Master's opinion of the late Qui-Gon Jinn. One of the things he had learned was that Obi-Wan's tendency to wisecrack had been something of a consternation for his oh-so-stoic master. It seemed to him that Jinn had been determined to stifle any bit of individuality or personality in his young protégé. Jinn had done his best to mold Obi-Wan into HIS idea of the perfect padawan (and often finding him lacking), only to discard him when the prospect of training the Chosen One appeared.

There had been many times when Sidious envied Darth Maul for having been the one to end Master Jinn's life. He would have loved to have been the one to impale Jinn's chest with his Sith blade. He would have loved to whisper in the dying man's ear all the things he had planned for his easily-discarded padawan and his oh-so-precious Chosen One. Alas, he had not been given that opportunity. And frankly, it angered Sidious that Jinn had taken for granted the one thing Sidious had craved now for so long – to be Obi-Wan Kenobi's master.

"Well, big or small, I hope you like it; because it is going to be your new home."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke gazed at the hologram of the Death Star. The sheer size and destructive power of it gave him chills. Mon Mothma and Leia were at his side in the ops room. He closed his eyes and reached out for the Force. "That's where he'll be taken. I can feel it."

Leia looked horrified. "How can you possibly sneak onto that thing, Luke, much less get Daddy out of there? Even using the Force…"

Mon Mothma looked pointedly at her young companions. "It may actually not be completely impossible. Mainly due to the insistence of your father, we greatly increased the number of our spies infiltrating Imperial forces. We have some people in strategic places, including even higher ranking officers. We just received these plans for the Death Star a few days ago from one of those spies. We've also been informed that one of our spies managed to get a transfer onto the Death Star. If we can get word to that person, he might be able to help you."

Taking a deep breath, Mon Mothma continued. "Since we only received the specs on the Death Star a few days ago, the only ones who knew about them were your father and I. The General was working on a strategy for destroying the station when your base was attacked. He sent over everything he had to me when he realized your base was compromised. We will continue to work to finalize your father's plans for attack. We must destroy that station if we are to have any chance."

Luke knew that something else was even more vital to the Rebellion – destroying the Sith Master. This was something he would not speak of to anyone. The Force was not only compelling him to go his father, but it was stressing to him that everything depended on Sidious' destruction. It was up to HIM to see it done, and that had to be his first priority – a priority even more important than saving his father's life. If it came down to a choice… _No, it won't come to that! I won't let it come to that!_

"We have an Imperial fighter you can use to take you to the station."

Luke did a double-take. "You do? And you're going to let me take it?"

Mon Mothma smiled at him serenely. "I believe you were meant to use it. I have contacted one of our spies who deals with Imperial personnel records and duty stations. She will be sending you an Imperial identity and credentials. You will be a new transfer from specials ops, just returning from your last assignment."

Luke smiled at his sister. "Well, I guess that answers your question about how I'm going to get onto the station."

"Yes, but not on how you're going to get off of it with Daddy."

"We will just have to trust in the Force."


End file.
